Annabelle Strange and the Creature of Many Faces
by monsterpandamash
Summary: Annabelle Strange's life hasn't been the same since her dad die three years ago. Her mother is trying to forget it and move away from magic, taking Anna and her younger brother with her. When Anna turns eleven she gets her letter to Hogwarts. Anna, her cousin, Scorpius, and Albus Potter face many things but they soon find out that there's something bigger then all of them going on.
1. Chapter 1: A funeral on a Sunny day

The day of Anna's father funeral the weather was perfect. If you had seen her and family out ( and had heard the stories about them ) then you would have just thought they were just being themselves . The family that wears black most of the time and rarely smiles.

The Strange Family. And they live up to the name.

Anna drifted off every once in while so she could keep herself from crying. But she would be pull out of her fantasy of her and her father together again and face with the cruel reality of him being dead. It had been one week since his death and the nightmares stopped two days ago. But she knew that they would come back. After all seeing your Dad dead isn't something one forgets.

Or something they want to remember.

Her family wasn't doing any better. Today had been the first day her mother had left her room. Colin, her brother, hadn't talked. When he was told that his dad was dead and wasn't coming back. He stopped talking. Her aunt said it's was probably a phase. He was only five and he loved his father dearly. So did Anna, who was eight and yet she was still talking. She had even seen him die.

"How are you doing?" Scorpius, her cousin, asked after. Anna shrugged, "The same I was yesterday. The same I have been all week." She said. Her voice was started to cracked and Anna pushed her tears away. "You can cried." Scorpius said, putting his hand gently on her shoulder. "It's okay if you need too." Anna nodded her head but she still didn't.

Colin stayed at Anna's side the whole time. Clutching her as if he was in fear that Anna would leave him too. "So he still won't talk?" Scorpius asked. Anna nodded her head, holding her little brother close. "You can't blame him, though. He's just sad." Anna said. Unlike her brother there was more fear than sadness inside her. More than fear through was guilt. Anna knew why her dad was dead. She feared thing that killed him.

And she felt guilty because it was her the creature was after. And because of that her dad was dead.

People came up her, said their sorries and gave her hugs before saying about her dad was a great. It wasn't news to Anna. She knew her dad was great but the more they kept telling her the more she wished he was alive. They told her that she looked just like her dad. Same freckled skin, same serene colored eyes, and blenched blonde hair with a black stripe in it. It was something that her dad said make them special but now it was just her.

Just still stay strong, she thought. Anna kept repeating it until she felt like she could fake her way through the day. Then it was Scorpius and his parents' turn, Anna gave her uncle a giant hug. Everyone says horrible things about Uncle Draco but Anna ignore them. Besides her dad, he was her second favorite person in the world. Well, first now, she thought. "It's okay Annabelle," He whisper, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "Be the strong girl I know you are."

She nodded into his chest but didn't say anything. He was right, Anna thought. When Anna pulled away, Draco grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "It's not your fault." He said. "You have to remember that." I don't believe that, She thought but Anna just nodded her head. Her Aunt Astoria hugged her tight and whisper that it was all going to be okay. But Anna didn't believe that either.

Anna stood with her family until everyone was gone and still they continued to stand. They didn't say any for about five minutes until her mother started walking towards the door, "Let's go Annabelle." She said. Her voice hush but was filled with sadness and a hint of anger. "Grab your brother, we're leaving." Anna picked her brother and tried to follow her mother, who was walking a fast pace. Her mother didn't say anything else to her. It scared Anna. She began to think that her mother blamed her for her father's death.

Then again so did she.

When they got home, her mother told her to take her and brother her upstairs and go to their rooms. Anna laid her brother down her bed instead of his own. She just didn't want to be alone. Anna laid next to Colin and held him tight as she heard the sounds of things crashing and her mother crying. "Hey Colin?" Anna whisper to her brother. He didn't say anything. "I love you and I'll never leave you." Still nothing and she sighed. "I hope you don't blame me for dad."

Still nothing and Anna held him tighter as she softly cried.

The next day, the downstairs (which was a shop) was filled with boxes that held everything that was on the shelves. Every magical item the Strange's had was packed into a box. Draco and Astoria came later to talked her mother and Anna couldn't help but listen in. "I don't care what you think!" Her mother shouted, "Magic is the reason Max is dead and they will stay away for it at cost."

"Evelyn, think this through." Astoria said, her voice was calm. "You can't just keep her away from magic that won't make Max come back or save her."

"What about Hogwarts?" Draco suggested. "She'll be safe there." Evelyn let out a long sigh before saying, "I'm right doing the right thing. I'm protecting her, she's already responsible for one death and if Lilith gets her then I'm saving everyone." Anna felt the tears began to stream down her face. She knew that her mother blamed but she never thought that her mother would be willing to let her die. "Anna's your daughter. You have no right to say that." Draco said. "Max's death wasn't her fault nor are you saving the world by keeping her unprotected." Evelyn let out a sarcastic laugh, "Because your family knows everything about saving the world."

Astoria shot Evelyn a nasty look and Draco took a deep breath. "Evelyn, you can think you're doing the right thing by putting Annabelle in danger all you want." He started, trying to keep himself leveled as he spoke. "But when she's gone then don't start crying about because then you'll be responsible with a death." The room went quite after that and Anna ran upstairs to her room. She let the salty tears flow down her face and clutched the pillow tight.

Anna heard the sound of the door opening and screamed, "Go away!" The door closed and was followed by the sounds of little foot steps. "Anna?" Colin asked, looking up at his crying sister. "What do you want Colin?" She asked. "To tell that I don't blame for Daddy's death." Colin said, "And I'll save you when the lady tries to get you." Anna smiled at her brother's words and open her arms to give him a hug. He jumped into her arms onto the bed snuggling close to her. As Anna and Colin laid together in the bed, she began to think maybe her mother was right. Maybe Anna should just let Lilith take her and everything would be easier.

But then Colin snuggled closer and realized that as long as he was safe then Anna would be alright.

Three years went by without magic and there wasn't other attack by Lilith. Evelyn turned the shop into a muggle antique shop. It's turned out to be a big hit in the muggle world. Anna saw Scorpius and her aunt and uncle less. They were traveling a lot but Scorpius still wrote to her every week they were apart. Draco wrote her every once and a while to see if she was okay and Anna told him the truth. That she missed them, her dad, the old shop, and when her mother didn't hate her.

It stayed like that for three years until Anna turned eleven and got her Hogwarts letter.


	2. Chapter 2: May a letter change us all

"That's 23.40." Anna said, handing the man behind the counter his bag of stuff. The man seemed nervous as he placed the money on the counter. His hand was shaking as he counted the dollars being placed on the counter. The man's eyes wonder around the shop as Anna gave him the receipt. "Are you okay?" She asked him. The man nodded but didn't met her eyes. He grabbed the receipt and the bag and ran straight towards the door.

"Your welcome," Anna muttered, a little annoyed. She pushed some of her blonde hair behind her ears and sighed. Anna hated this shopped. She was here all the time working or running at to get things for the shop. Anna longed to be with Scorpius and his family on their adventures. They were always traveling according to all of Scorpius' letters. Always somewhere were Anna longed to travel. Her uncle had invited her but her mother said no, using the excuse that she had been using for years, that she said keeping Anna safe.

Anna knew about the dangerous things out in the world. But she longed to leave the muggle life the her mother placed around her. "Anna, can you to the post office and get the mail?" Evelyn asked, coming down from the upstairs. "Why can't you go?" Anna asked her. "Well someone as to work at the counter while you're gone." Evelyn said, "Now go it's 4:40 and the office closes at 5:00." Anna sighed and hoped off the chair.

There were two weeks until Anna was being shipped off to a boarding school in London and Anna knew that her mother was counting the days. The twos relationship hadn't been the same since her father's death and Anna overhearing her mother say that her father's death was her fault. They never talked that much and they never did things that mothers and daughters do. It was just tension that Anna thought would never go away.

It was raining outside so Anna put on her black and white dotted boots with the matching coat and umbrella. She splashed in all the puddles on her way, which brought up her mood a little bit but also ruined her jeans. The post office wasn't that far from the shop but the weather got worst as she walk, making it feel like it took Anna longer than 10 minutes to get there.

The post office was the best looking place in Edinburgh. It sometimes smelled and most of the lights flickered. The people weren't nice either. All the ones Anna had met were rude. Anna walked up to the counter and the women behind the counter looked Anna up and down before she went back to reading her magazine. "Excuse me." Anna said to her. The women looked up and gave annoyed, "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to get my mail." Obviously, Anna thought. "What's your last name?" The lady asked. Anna could now see her name tag that said, 'Hello my name is Karen'. "Strange." Anna said. "Don't call me strange." Karen snapped. "I'll ask you again what's your last name?"

"I - I wasn't calling you strange." Anna stuttered out, "My last name is Strange." Karen gave her a weird looked but shook it off and went to get the mail. Curse her last name, she thought. To her it felt think marking about her. Anna's life lives up to her last name. "Here." Karen dropped a stack of magazines and bills on the counter before saying a obviously fake, "Have a nice day."

"Thanks." She muttered. Anna picked up the mail and kicked the door open with her foot as she was unable to use her hands. The rain had turned into heavy down pour and Anna started speeding up until she reached the shop. She came to a halt when she saw a owl perched on the signed. It was a beautiful owl with dark brown feathers and it was still as some owls are. The real question was why was there an owl perched on the shopped sign in Edinburgh?

With just her luck, Anna dropped all the mail as she tried to open the door. "Ugggg." She moaned. Anna picked up and pushed open the door. The shop was empty and the open / close sign on the door was at closed. "I'm back!" She shouted, dropping the mail one the counter. "Hello?" Anna shouted again. "I'll be down in a second!" Evelyn yelled back. Anna took her wet coat and placed it on the coat rack. "Oh is it raining out?" Her mother asked her. Anna starred at her mother, hoping that she was joking but her mom never laughed. "Yeah, mom it's raining." She replied, pulling off her boots.

Her mother let on about how she hadn't been outside all day and then started talking about her plans for the night when she went silence. "What?" Anna asked curiously. If there was one thing about Evelyn was that when she went quite something was wrong. "Annabelle," Evelyn voice became cold and shaky, looking at the letter in her hands. "Where did you find this letter?" It was a cream color envelope with Anna's name and address written in on the back ink.

 ** _Miss. A. Strange_**

 ** _The Attic in the apartment above Strange's Antique_**

 ** _145 Coral Street_**

 ** _New Bridge_**

 ** _Edinburgh_**

Anna reached our to grab out it but her mother pulled the letter way. "What? It's for me." Evelyn shook her head. "I've been out of that life for 3 years and I've keep you and brother out of it." Her mother throw the letter in the trash and walked towards the door. "You won't go to that school as long as I live." Her mother threw out her jacket and pulled open the door. "I'll be back around 7. Take care of your brother while I'm gone." Then her mother was rushed towards the trash and pulled out her letter.

 ** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

 ** _Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_**

 ** _Dear Miss Strange,_**

 ** _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclose a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

 ** _Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall_**

 ** _Headmistress_**

Hogwarts. The place of magic. Her uncle had went there, her aunt and mother had gone there, so had every other witch or wizard out there. It was the place where all the legends had learned everything about magic and spells. The school was closed after the great battle and had to be rebuilt. They finished rebuilding it a couple years back and Anna and Scorpius talked about going. That was their plan until her dad die…

The chance of Anna going now weren't possible. Her mother had locked her from the world of magic and there was no way she could ever find her into. Until three weeks later when their aunt and uncle decide to pay them a visit. The stack of letters grew bigger and there were a lot more owls hanging their shop. It had been a long time since they had seen the Malfoy family. They were always traveling or too busy to come and see the Strange family but today they were all coming down see each other. "Anna! They're here!" Colin shouted. Anna rushed out of her room and her and Colin raced downstairs. They ran towards their family and they give each of them all hugs. "It's great to see you again." Scorpius said as he and Anna pulled away from their hug. "I missed you guys so much."

"We all missed you guys." Her uncle said. "Now you kids go upside. The adults need to talk about somethings." Her mother sighed and waved the kids upstairs. "Go upstairs. Scorpius, Anna made you cookies." Colin ran upstairs into the kitchen but Anna and Scorpius still in the hallway. "So," Evelyn started once she thought they were gone, "I'm guessing you what to talk about Annabelle going to Hogwarts."


	3. Chapter 3:Fate isn't known right now

"What are you two doing?" Colin asked, holding at least five different cookies in his hands. "Shh!" They both replied. "My fate is being decide, Colin." Anna snapped, making Scorpius snicker. "Your fate?" Scorpius mocked. "Shut up, Hyperion." She said before going back to listen to the adults conversion. It sort of was Anna's fate being decide. If she was going to the school had always dreamed about or be forced go to boarding school and have a normal boring life.

"You're being ridiculous." Anna heard her aunt Astoria said. "You knew that you couldn't keep her way from magic forever. Why wouldn't you just let her go?"

"I told you why three years ago. Anna not going to Hogwarts is the right thing to do. If she learns magic then the prophecy is coming true." What prophecy, Anna thought. "Do you know what their talking about?" She whisper to Scorpius. Scorpius bit his lip but didn't respond. Did the prophecy have something to do with Lilith? "You don't know that." Her uncle respond. "Maybe if she went to Hogwarts, it could help her defend herself and may save her." Evelyn scoffed, "I'm surprised to hear this from you."

Draco took deep breath and he shut his eyes. "What is that so post to mean?" Evelyn was his sister in law but she bringing up his regrets from young self made him angry. "Oh please. You hated it there and you were hated there too." Evelyn sneered. "They now drag your name through the mud and you still want to send your son and my daughter there, where their probably be as punching bags." Anna felt Scorpius stiffen next to her.

"I think I'm going get a cookie." He said. "Are you okay?" I asked. Scorpius nodded his head before walking away. The Malfoy family history wasn't something that Draco liked talking about but Scorpius never seemed to have a problem with it.

"I care more about that girl more than you ever have so excuse me if I just want whats best for her." Anna heard her uncle shout when she went back listening. "Stop it! Both of you!" Astoria shouted. "Why don't we talk when Anna isn't listening in?" Anna froze against the door, hoping she had heard them wrong. She hadn't. The room went silence until Anna heard her mother said, "Annabelle, will you come out for a second."

Anna stood up and smoothed her simple black dress, before pulled the door open and found all three adults glaring at her. "Annabelle, you were told to leave and let us have a conversation."

"I know but-" Anna started but was cut of by her mother. "No buts. We are trying to decide what we should about you so you have no right."

"Why not? It's my life and I should be making this decide." I whined. "Annabelle, you're ten." Her mother pointed out. "That's not an old enough age to make decision like this." Anna was ready to start a fight with her mother but her mother continued now. "I don't care if you want feel like you know what's right. I'm your mom and I'll be making this decision."

Anna tried to speak again before her mother shouted, "Just go upstairs with your cousin and brother until you are told that you can come back downstairs." Her mother said stern voice. Anna left the room and heard the door lock behind her.

Anna found Colin and Scorpius in the kitchen with only three cookies left on the plate. "We tried to save you more, but we were hungry." Colin said. "It's alright." Anna told him. "At least you saved me some." She gave her little brother a kiss on forehead and he scrunched up his face. "So was your fate decide? And if so what was it?" Scorpius asked mockingly. "I wouldn't know. I was discover and sent up here." Anna sighed as she sit on one of the stools.

"Your mum's got like super hearing or something." She told her cousin, who staring a hole into the table. He seem to have his mind other places. "What's wrong with you?" Anna asked. Scorpius pull himself away from his table staring, "Nothing's wrong." He said but Anna didn't buy it. She knew her cousin to well believe that nothing was wrong.

"Is it what my mum said about you going to Hogwarts? Because trust me, after a while you stop taking what she's said personally." Scorpius let a small laugh before sighing. "That's not why." He said. "You can tell, Scorpius." Anna reassured him. "We're best friends you can tell me anything."

Scorpius sighed,"How can you always see through my lies?" Anna smiled at him. "We know each other better then we know our selfs." She told him. "My dad ask if before I went to school, I would change my name." Scorpius said in quiet whisper. "He doesn't want me to have to deal with people mocking me because of it."

Anyone in the wizard world knew about the Malfoys.

Their family had sided with the Dark Lord and they're now shamed for it. Everyone mocks them or hates them. Her uncle never really talked about the past, only that he regretted some of things that he had done. Draco didn't want Scorpius to have to deal with his mistakes. He wouldn't even let Scorpius see his grandfather. She didn't hate them. Anna didn't care about the past and she thought Scorpius didn't either.

But maybe it's different for the person who carries the name of the family.

"What are you going to do?" Anna asked. "I don't know." He replied. "I'm scared of people picking on me but I love my parents. I feel if I choose to change my name then it would just be splitting on them."

"It's not the name that matters but only the person who carries the name." Anna told him. "If people are smart enough then they won't care about what your name is." Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "Did you come up with that?" He asked. Anna just shrugged, "Probably not, I'm only eleven." Scorpius laughed, "You've gone through a lot for an eleven year old." They both laughed at that before Anna continued on.

"And I will both probably go through a lot more the older we get and so will you." She said. "Even I don't go to Hogwarts and you do, we'll still go through a lot." Anna placed her hand on Scorpius'. "But we'll go through it together." They both smiled at each other. "Yeah," Scorpius said. "We will get through together."

It would be the two of them against the world together.

Always. 

**a/n this is story but I don't care. it's my decide and the chapters get longer. hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Magical Accident

**A/N we met James in this chapter! I had to rewrite this chapter because James is two years old then everyone and Harry can't speak parseltongue. i'm glad because it was just me pushing keys on my key board.**

"When will they be done?" An annoyed Colin asked. The three of them were sitting on the couch and they were waiting for adults to finish up their conversation. It had almost been an hour and the adults were still talking. "I was told that we were going to a zoo today." He huffed. The weather hadn't been that nice the past couple weeks so Evelyn had promised him that they would all go to the zoo.

"Annabelle, why does deciding your fate take so long?" Scorpius snorted and Annabelle give her brother shove. "They'll probably be done soon." Scorpius tried assure him. Colin crossed his arms and leaned back into the couch, looking like he was about to have a fit.

Scorpius looked at Colin and then at Annabelle. Annabelle gave him a glare because she knew what Scorpius was thinking. "Would you like me to go talk them?" She asked him, putting on a I don't want to but I'll do it for you voice. Colin shook his head excitedly and Annabelle sign as she pushed herself up from the couch. Annabelle knew that her mother would stop anything if it was for Colin. Colin was the favorite of the family, a specially to their mother. It had become a thing after Max die and Colin started talking again, they pushed everything a side just for him.

Annabelle didn't care that she hadn't been treated like that by her mother. She cared that Colin was okay. When she opened the adults went silent. Her mother glared and before she could yell at Annabelle, Annabelle stopped her, "Colin would like to know when we are going to the zoo." She said. Evelyn face changed as Annabelle mention Colin and she sighed. "Draco, Astoria, I think we should continue this conversion later." Draco tried to speak but Evelyn cut him off. "We'll continue this later." Evelyn told him, trying to keep her voice calm. "Annabelle, go tell Scorpius and Colin to get their coats. We'll leave in about five minutes." Evelyn went upstairs, leaving them Annabelle with her aunt and uncle. Annabelle couldn't help herself. She had to ask them if her chance were good.

"I know the decision hasn't been made but is there a chance of me going?" She asked, quietly. Annabelle's voice was filled with hope.

Her uncle gave her long sad look and Annabelle knew what he meant. Annabelle knew that her mother would never let her go but she couldn't help believe that maybe… maybe there was a same chance of her getting life she had always wanted. "I'm sorry." Draco said, pulling his niece in a hug. She wanted to cry in his arms but she couldn't do that. Annabelle shallowed her sadness and pulling away. "It's okay." She lied. "I'll go get my coat." Don't be sad, she told herself. You have to be happy for Colin, she thought.

Annabelle pulled on her red coat and went to tell Colin. She took a deep breath, put on a smile, and opened the door. "Get your coats. We're leaving in a couple minutes." Colin jumped up and gave Annabelle a hug. Yes, this way I have to stay, she thought. "Thank you, Annabelle." He said and Annabelle's heart clinched. As along as Colin was happy, I'm happy, she told herself. "Come go get your coat so we can leave." Colin raced out of the room and Scorpius gave Annabelle worried look. "I'm fine." She told him.

"We know each other better then we know ourselves." He repeated her words for earlier. "And when you lie you look as you're sick, so now what's wrong?"

"The chances of me going to Hogwarts aren't possible." Anna's voice cracked slightly. "Oh." Scorpius sighed. Annabelle nodded and bit her lip from trembling. "I don't really want to talk about so let's smile and go to the zoo with Colin and have a good time." Scorpius agreed, slipping on his coat, and the two walked down to the shop together in silence.

Colin was jumping up and down, "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" He shouted eagerly. "Is everyone ready?" An smarmy Evelyn asked. They all walked out one by one and out to go on the on a sunny day. The two families agree to meet up later for the zoo was 30 minutes away and the Strange's car wasn't big enough for the six of them.

"Are you excited?" Annabelle asked Colin. "Yeah, I'm going to the zoo and he Malfoys are here." Colin said. His voiced squeaked from excited and Anna belle wrapped her arms around him and smiled. Sometimes if you have the person you love around, pretending to be happy isn't that hard. "It's going to be a great day," He said.

"Yeah," Annabelle sighed, staring out the window of the car. Anna watched the buildings go by as they drove pass them. Colin was snuggled up at her side. Today, her family was with her. She was going to forget everything and have a nice day with them. "It will be."

That's all she wanted for today.

That's all she wanted for right now.

The zoo was packed when they got there but they still mange to find the Malfoys. "Where do we want to start?" Astoria asked. "I thought we could go see the butterfly room." Annabelle recommend. She wanted to see the butterfly room. It was her favorite places to see. "Anna, we're here for Colin. Why don't we do what he wants to do?" Evelyn said. She nodded and looked down at Colin. Calmly she asked, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to see the snakes! Colin exclaimed. "Well then let's go see the snakes then." Evelyn said. She grab Colin's hand and the families began their walking. "Maybe we could see the butterfly room later, Annabelle." Colin told his sister. "If we have time." Annabelle replied but what she to say was only if mom wants to do something I want to do.

They made their through the zoo and the crowd at the beginning slowly drifted apart. Other families wander, running into each other, and other kids screaming, talking, or laughing to the point where could hear the pain in their sides. Must of the kids there where on school trips, all the kids dressed up in their fancy uniforms. "Look Annabelle, it's Maravens School!" Her mother pointed one of the schools and Anna saw the dreaded uniforms of a the Maravens School. The muggle school which Annabelle would spend her schools years at. "Oh yay." Anna muttered.

They watched the Maravens' school kids goof off and Annabelle could feel her Aunt and Uncle judgmental looks. "Wow, Evelyn. Looks like you pick a ….. interesting school." Her aunt said in a uncertain voice. Evelyn gave her sister a look and Annabelle couldn't tell if she knew her sister was trying to make her feel better by lying or if her mother had to make pride to see the truth. Her uncle didn't try that hard to know that he was lying to Evelyn.

"Yeah, look at how those kids are hitting each other. Annabelle will survive there." His voice was filled with sarcasm. Evelyn rolled her, "Relax Draco. They're clearly just playing a game." Annabelle's eyes widened and she gulped. Well it's nice to know what I should expected in the future, she pitifully thought. "No offense but Annabelle won't be able to survive there." Scorpius stated. "Well we'll see next if she will week." Evelyn said, pinching Scorpius' cheek. "Now let's go."

Annabelle pulled her uncle back by the arm, pulling him away from the group, "Please let me live with." She pleaded to him. Draco sighed and wrapped his arm around her, "I so wish I could, love." He told her with a long, deep sigh. "You have no idea I wish could." She leaned against him as the two walked behind the rest of the family.

The snakes exhibit wasn't something that was popular, mainly because the snakes never seemed to move but if they did then the snake exhibit would be much more popular then it is now. Colin loved snakes. He thought they were fascinating, Annabelle and Scorpius thought that there were more interesting things out. "Did you know that Pythons kill their prey by tightly wrapping around it and suffocating it in a process called constriction?" Colin said in the most casual way ever, his face pressed against the glass.

"No, I didn't know that." Annabelle said and Scorpius nodded his head. Colin continued to list off weird facts about and Annabelle drifted off from the group. Annabelle wander down the halls of the dim-lighted exhibit. The snakes even though behind glass windows, made her shiver. All of them different and creepy looking.

Never fascinating about the eyelid less, leg less creatures to Annabelle.

Annabelle came to a halt when she saw two figures standing in front of windows. One seemed to older then the second, probably father and son based on how much they looked alike. "Why does it matter how I acted next year?" the boy said. "It's not like you never got in trouble when you were at school. Something happen every year and it always seemed to be your fault." Anna couldn't help but giggle.

"I know I wasn't greatest student but James maybe you should act little better this year." The older man said. "Just because you have the last name Potter, doesn't mean you should use that to do and get out of things." Potter, where have I heard that name, Annabelle thought. Then it hit her. She looked over at the man and realized who he was. "Oh my god!" Anna said, not even realizing that she had said out. The two turned around and the glass the older man was leaning now vanished, letting the older man fall. A rush of embarrassment come over her.

She hadn't made glass disappear in front of muggles and have a muggle fall into the small room with the snake. No, Annabelle strange had made glass in front of Harry Potter and his son and had Harry Potter fall into the small room with the snake.

"Dad!" James screamed, trying to reach for his dad but the glass had reappeared. Annabelle was petrified and just stood there watch every go down. "It's okay, James." Harry said, pulling out his wand. He muttered something and the glass vanished. James pulled his dad out from the room and they both looked at Annabelle. "I'm…. I'm sorry." She some how managed to get out.

"Oh it's alright." Harry said with a laugh as he brushing off his clothes. "I guess that's karma for doing it in the past." Annabelle confusedly laugh with them but still felt horrible about what she had done. "You can relax, I'm fine." Harry said. "So I'm guessing you'll be going to Hogwarts this, based on you being able to do that. James is starting his third year and my youngest is also starting this."

"Well, it's complicated." Annabelle eyes wouldn't met their's. "What's your name?" James asked at her. James looked a little bit older then her. He had jet black and soft brown eyes. He smiled at Annabelle and she felt herself blush. Before she could get out her name, she heard her mother screamed, "Annabelle Strange! Where has you gone off too?"

Anna turned around to face her angry mother but when her mother and the rest of her family turned the corner, Anna could tell that they recognized the people behind her. "Hello, Draco and Astoria." Harry said, slightly cold. Draco didn't say anything but Astoria respond. "Hello Harry." She said nicely.

"Hello." Evelyn butted in. Her voice changed from angry to calm. "I'm Evelyn Strange." She held out his hand to shake and Harry shook it uncomfortably. "You're Annabelle's mother?" Evelyn just nodded her head, putting back on her fake smile back on again. "That's nice. I have son Annabelle's age going to Hogwarts as well." Harry said. Evelyn looked down at Annabelle and she just shrugged by shoulders. This was the famous guy's fault, not her's. "Annabelle, isn't going to Hogwarts."

"Why not?" Harry asked. "It's complicated." Evelyn told him. "Annabelle why don't you go look around for a bit." Annabelle waved goodbye and head towards the places she wanted to go to. The butterfly room. She loved butterflies. Well so do must eleven year olds but there was something about them that fascinating. Like how Colin loved snakes. Max had always told her like her they were unique. That's probably why she liked them so much.

The room was quiet and only a couple of people were there, just how Anna liked it. She could stare at the butterflies for hours, all the different colors and gracefulness of them flying. It was calming. "You like butterflies?" A voice asked. Annabelle looked over to see James was now in the room.

"I hope you don't mind I followed you here." He laughed nervously. "Yeah I like butterflies," She said. "A lot of people do." He nodded his head in agreement. "You seem to like them more then most people would." Annabelle smiled at and he smile back, hands in his fade blue hoodie.

"So why aren't you with your dad?" Annabelle asked, walking towards one of trees. "He got really hung up on why a witch like yourself wouldn't going to Hogwarts." James walked right next to her. "And I wanted to see if you were okay." Annabelle didn't know how she felt when he said that. Her mother never seemed to care, she always taking care of Colin to care for herself, and the Malfoys were never around. It was sort of nice to have a boy she had just met care about her.

"Thanks." She told him. They stood there in silence, watching the butterflies. Or at least Annabelle was. James was looking at Annabelle. "What are looking at?" She asked him. James face turned red, "Um.. that blue butterfly right there." He point to the one on the branch in front. "It's a pretty one." James nodded, still looking at Annabelle. She could feel him staring at her and couldn't help but feel flattered.

"Annabelle." A voice said making the two jump away from each other. It was Astoria. She looked at the two before continuing on, "Draco and your mother is going to stay here and see the rest of the zoo with Colin and Scorpius, but we're going home." Astoria said. Annabelle nodded her head, walk away from James. "Goodbye, James." She said quietly. Annabelle grab Astoria hand and walked away from him.

"Goodbye, Annabelle." She heard him say before turning the corner.


	5. Chapter 5: If the world was big enough

**A/N so i'm finally getting some in this story! okay so i didn't know that much about Astoria but after doing some research I found out that she has a sister named Daphne. Evelyn is now their imaginary made up sister.**

You what to talk about?" Astoria asked, pulling Anna out of her train of thought. They didn't talk the way back to the shop and were just left in uncomfortable silence. When the got back they still weren't talking about anything until now. "Talk about what?" Anna asked even though she knew what her aunt was talking. To deciding whether or not Anna was going to Hogwarts, to accidentally making one of the most praised wizards into a room with a snake, and meeting James, today was little was too much.

The stuff with her mother was just more then Anna wanted to talk about and chances are her aunt had already gotten half story down. Astoria had grown up with the girl. The two were fraternal twins and they also had Daphne, the oldest, along with them. Daphne was the fun one, Astoria was the smart one, and Evelyn was the tough one. Daphne always did their own thing but Astoria and Evelyn would always be together even when the two grew up, they still were together. Then Anna came and Evelyn cut herself and her family away from Astoria.

Astoria tried to reconnect with her sister but she could never get to her. Max and Draco always told her to give it tell but still nothing. She able to get close to Anna and Colin, which made everything worse for the two's relationship. After Max's death, she decide to be there for Annabelle and Colin in case Evelyn made a bad decision.

"James, you and your mother, you acting happy around Colin but seem like the world is ending soon, or the fact that one of the most famous wizards fell into a snake pit when you made the glass disappear." Anna felt her face flush from embarrassment. "Maybe." She muttered, "I didn't mean for him to fall into the snake pit, I get freaked out and the glass disappear. And James.." Anna looked down at her feet and smiled when she began talking about, "James and I were just talking."

"Oh that's cute!" Astoria gave her niece hug and Anna raised in eyebrow. "What so cute?" She asked. Astoria just smiled at Anna and continue setting the table. "You having a crush on James Potter. I think it's adorable!" Anna's face turned even more red and Astoria laughed. Maybe she liked James but she barely know him. Literality, the only thing she knew about him was that he was Harry Potter's son, his a second year at Hogwarts, and his name was James Potter. That was the three things she knew about him. But Anna couldn't help but feel like the way that he looked at her when they met. "Relax, Annabelle. Everyone has a crush, it's just normal even when you're young." Astoria still laughing a little bit as she tried to calm down her freaked out niece. "You know your dad had the biggest crush on her mum when they were little."

"Really?" Anna couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't imagine her dad chasing after her mum. "Really! I remember, he was a Ravenclaw and she was a Slytherin with me. Every holiday he would write to her and send her flowers. Her mum claimed she thought that it was dorky but your Aunt Daphne and I would find her writing him back." Anna smiled at the thought of her parents young and in love. Before everything had happen and it was all normal. Well as normal as you could be when you're a wizard and a giant battle just happened at your school where they teach magic.

"Did you have a crush on Uncle Draco when you two met?" Anna asked her. Astoria placed the last down on the table and looked over at Anna, "I've know your Draco since I was a kid. I always liked him because he was smart and he was always nice to me but he was two year older and we never agree on anything." Astoria pulled Anna in for a hug and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "When we got older and after the battle, he need someone there for him and I remember spending more time with him then I had with any one else."

Anna smile at the last line and snuggled close into her aunt's arms. They felt warm and homey instead of cold and distance. "Do you think anything will ever be okay with mum and I?" Astoria sighed. She couldn't lie to Anna. If the world was big enough from everything to alright, we wouldn't have to face any problems. But the world isn't big enough for all the problems a head for them."I don't know, Annabelle." She whispered. "I really have no idea if you and you're mother would ever be okay." Anna held her aunt and pulled her closer. If Anna wasn't going to Hogwarts then she would still have her family with her. That she could live with.

The two continue talking about a half an hour before the rest of the family came back. Scorpius and Colin wouldn't stop talking about the zoo and all the fun they had together. Anna wished she had been there but she didn't say that. Anna let them continue on with their stories as the three of ate lunch. The adults just sat in silence as they eat, which made the other half of table awkward. "It was so cool Anna! You should have been there!" Anna's gut turned when Colin said that. Scorpius quickly decide to change the subject before it all got bad. "What did you guys?" Anna didn't feel like going into detail about what they talked about so she told them that they just simply talked and made everyone lunch. Scorpius said that sound cool but Anna knew that he was trying to make her feel better.

"Sure." Anna muttered as she took a slip from her drink. "You guys should come down more offend. It's always a lot more fun when you guys are in town." She stated with Colin agree with a lot of excited. "You guys should stay for a whole week." Colin voice was filled with excitement. Astoria and Draco shared a look and Scorpius stared down at his plate. "We wish we could but Scorpius starts school soon and we have to get everything ready." Colin gave them all a confused look, "I thought Anna and Scorpius were going to the same." Anna started to stand up, figuring her mother would tell her to leave anyway but then she heard her aunt's stern voice, "Annabelle sit down!" Scorpius and Anna gave each other uneasy looks and she slowly sat back down.

"I think it's mine and Evelyn's turn to leave the room has a chat." Astoria pushed herself up the table and walked out the kitchen.

Ignoring the truth was over. It was now time for the Greengrass' twins to talk things out.

Astoria tapped her foot as she wait for her twin sister to come back out from the kitchen. It was time to stop acting like what Evelyn was doing to Anna was the right thing. She thought that like Max that Evelyn would grow to love Annabelle and start treating her like a real daughter. She started too but then Max had passed and turned on her again. Astoria turned around at the sound of the slamming door. Evelyn stood in the doorway, she had her whatever attitude on that was the one that she always had on when they were little.

Franky, she was getting to old to pull it off.

"What did you want to talk about?" Evelyn said, coldly. The same tough and stiff personality that she had for years but had never used it on her sister and Astoria couldn't help but cross her arms at the fact she still using it. "You know what I want talk about. I want to talk about how you treat her daughter." Evelyn scoffed, "I treat Annabelle just fine. Don't tell me how to treat my children."

"If you don't want me, when I should I tell mum or dad or Daphne because you will listen to them no matter what." Evelyn's eyes narrowed at the mention of their family. "You will them out of this." She stated, "I know what I'm doing when it comes to Annabelle. She's my daughter not your's." Astoria laughed at her sister's last statement. How thick was her sister to believe that everything was okay! "I treat her with love and friendship, you treat her with coldness and like she isn't really your daughter! I want her to live the with she's always wanted, you want her to live away from what she wants so that she can suffer." Angry began raising in Astoria's voice. "Good god, the girl doesn't even have a room, she lives in the attic!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe you aren't always right?" Evelyn asked. "Maybe if you just let me do something with telling me you think it's wrong then maybe everything will be okay." Astoria rolled her eyes, "I never stopped you from what you wanted to do. In fact I was always with you every step of the way." Evelyn sighed and in sat down in one of the chairs. As if she had given up on winning the argument. "I know you have." The two were quiet for a moment, taking deep breathes as they tried to calm down. "Why don't you think letting her go is a great idea?" Astoria asked her sister one more time. "I'm scared about what might happen to her, to me, to Colin." Evelyn placed her head in her hands, "After Max, I just couldn't let prophecy come true. I can't lose anyone else."

"There's a chance, this could work. She could be safe. Annabelle's a smart girl, if she learns magic and ways to protect herself, she could change everything." Astoria grabbed her sister hand and held it tight. "It's chance that we have to be willing to take."

And just like that the fight was over.

The two talked for a couple more minutes before heading back into the room with the others. They told Anna on what they decide and Anna and Scorpius couldn't help celebrate. Evelyn didn't still think it was the right thing but it was a chance she would have to take. "I hope this is right decision." She told Astoria and Draco. "If something should happen, that involves Lilith or Annabelle, I will pull that girl out of that school and your lives for good." The Malfoy's went home an hour later. They made plans to take Anna to get school supplies a week so it wouldn't be a while until they saw the Stranges again. "Hey mum." Scorpius was getting ready for bed when called for her. "Yes, sweetheart. What is it?" Scorpius paused for a second, thinking about what he was going. "I don't want to change my last name." Astoria blinked at her son of a second before smiling. "Alright." She respond. "I'll tell your father."

"Okay." Scorpius took a deep breath and smile. "Goodnight, Mum."

"Goodnight, Scorpius."

 **A/N no one may be reading this story but even though no one's reading i'm very proud of it and that's all that matters. because i'm writing something that i can see going somewhere. enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6: Nightshade

**A/N we are meeting more characters in this chapter, a lot more harry potter parallel (because i love them) and soon we are going of to hogwarts. i'm soo excited for this chapter! i know that people want albus, rose, and scorpius to be the next trio but i have something else plan for what i think should happen next gen. i have no idea if ollivander is still alive but he's in the story. coming up with wands i didn't know how to do that say i googled one and chose it.**

Anna woke up and smiled. For the past week it became something she did everyday, but before it had something that became foreign over the last couple of years. It wasn't because she lived in a attic, when Anna first moved up there she decorated the place with fairy lights, stick on stars, flowers, and books so it shared a comparison from her room before. Or because of her relationship with her mother, which over the week had gotten better. They had started acting normally and a lot more happier each other. It was because Anna thought she would never get the life she wanted but now she was finally going to Hogwarts! The place that she had always dream of going to.

Anna was going to learn magic with Scorpius for 7 years!

Anna's excitement made her happy and when she was happy, according to her mother, Anna became annoyingly happy. (Which Anna didn't agree until Scorpius and her uncle quickly took her mother's side when she asked them.) It didn't stop her from being excited.

"Okay so we have A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, you've got like six copies of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi because herbology is so fascinating for some reason, Magical Drafts and Potions, and I know your aunt has two copies of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." Her mother said as her and Anna packed. They had to pull must of Evelyn and Max's old Hogwarts supply out from storage. "The rest are missing spines, pages, or the pages are so messed up that you can't even read them."

"I don't get why you think it's weird that I find herbology interesting." Anna said placed the books in her bag. "Neville Longbottom says 'Herbology is the fascinating thing a person can learn." She quoted. One thing that Anna was super excited about was the most was meeting Neville Longbottom.

When Anna was a little and she had started her fascination with herbology, her dad had brought her one of Neville's books on the subject. Only making her more fascinated with it. "You're such a dork, Annabelle. There's no reason for you take all six copies of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and all of Neville's books." Her mother said.

"There just for some light reading." Anna smirked, her and Evelyn just laughed. It had been a great week so far but now that Anna and Evelyn were getting along again, Anna a part of her didn't really want to leave now. Hogwarts was her dream and she couldn't give it up now. Anna could only hope that it could last.

"I guess I shouldn't worry about him, you'll probably be crushing on James Potter." Evelyn said as she fold Anna's sweaters around all the books. Anna's eyes wide and face flood with embarrassment. "Just because your aunt and I haven't been as close as we have been doesn't mean we still don't tell each other stuff." Evelyn wrapped her arms around Anna and kissed her head. "It's cute, relax."

"What about anything else on the list?" Anna asked, quickly changing the subject. "Like gloves, hat, or cloak?"

"Well, you have to get the uniform fitted which her uncle has greatly decide to paid for and a long with anything that we have don't have or he puts it 'anything that hasn't been in storage for more then 3 years and looks like something our family wouldn't wear." Anna chuckle at her mother, knew full that her uncle completely said that. "Speaking of Draco, do you know when he's coming to pick you up?"

Her mother asked. Today, the Malfoys were taking Anna to get supplies with Scorpius. Colin had gotten sick and Evelyn had to take care of him so it would just be Anna going. "He said around 11:00." Anna looked under her bed in hope of a suit case but just more books. "Where's my another suitcase?"

"Check the closet under the staircase." Her mother said, "I'm going to see if we have brass scale and if it still works." Evelyn opened the hatched and climbed down the ladder with Anna following behind her. "It's 10:30 so let's try and speed things up." Anna nodded and hop down from the ladder. I can't believe that Aunt Astoria had told her mum, Anna thought. She probably should have expected it but her mum and aunt hadn't be getting a long lately so she thought she was in the clear about.

Her mum wasn't wrong though.

A little part of Anna want to see James again. Maybe learn a little but more about him then the 3 things she already knew. But he was a year old than her so they would probably never see each other. Maybe... Get your act together Annabelle! You don't even know the guy, She thought. Stupid feelings!

When Anna opened the closest door, she found Colin in his footie pjs with a blanket wrapped around him and some of, that weren't his, books surrounding him, reading a book. "Hey Colin." She said, getting her knees so that she wouldn't have to hutch in the door way. "What are you doing? Aren't you so post to be in bed?" Colin looked up from his book and held it so that she could. It was the biography of Harry Potter. "Why are you reading the biography of Harry Potter?" Anna asked. "Scratch that why are reading an biography? You're eight. What eight-year old reads a biography?" Colin shrugged, "He seemed nice person at the museum and he's famous so I thought I would I read about him."

"Why are you reading in the closet under the staircase?"

"Well in the book," Colin flipped the through the pages and showed her a picture of a cupboard. "It says that when he was little, his aunt and uncle made him live in the cupboard until he was 12. I thought it would be fun if I read the book in here." Anna couldn't help but laugh at her brother cuteness and she pinched his cheeks.

"Do you know where the suitcase is? Mum said it was in here." Anna asked him. Colin nodded and slid out of the closet. He moved the books to the side and behind them all was the suitcase. "Thank you, Colin!" Anna picked her brother for a big hug until he started coughing. "Now go back to bed so you can get better."

She put Colin down and the boy raced back up stairs, clutching his blanket and book in hand. Anna lugged her suitcase up the staircase and pulled it up onto the floor of the attic. Anna had no idea what to pack for school. She just packed everything that she thought she might need, which was mostly just books and clothes. The chances were that her mother would go through her suitcases and repack everything so she was thankful for that. "Anna! Are you ready? Because I don't think you want to go shopping in you PJs." Her mother shouted. Anna looked down and remember that she had forgotten to take off her moose PJ. She had woken up, eaten, and started packing. Anna threw on a pair of jeans, a black flannel shirt, and blue converses. They were only going shopping and Anna normally didn't wake up until 9 or 10 so dressing up wasn't her thing. Anna continued to pack until she heard a scream from downstairs.

Anna and Colin ran downstairs to see the Malfoys walking out of the fireplace and Evelyn clutching on to the table as if she was having a heart attack. "What is wrong with you?" Evelyn screamed. "How about a warning next time you use floo powder!" Anna and Max giggled before going downstairs to greet their family. "We said we would be here at 11:00 and it's now 11:00. If anything you should have been expecting us." Draco said before pulling Anna in for a hug. "How are you, Colin? Feeling any better?" Colin snuffled before giving a weak, "Yes."

"We're hoping to not be out to late." Astoria told Evelyn as the two pulled away from her hug. "It shouldn't take longer than couple hours."

"But knowing Anna, it will probably take hours before she makes her mind." Scorpius laughed. Anna punched him in the arm and he gave her a shove back. "Don't start something now! We're about to leave." Astoria snapped at the two making them both stop hitting each other. Anna and Scorpius were best friends and had been since they were little but they never fought. Sure they had little spats at each other but nothing major. Anna was never one to keep a grudge and Scorpius would just drop it the fight altogether if it meant getting back to what really matter. That and the two hated not talking to each other. Anna was glad that they hadn't a major fight and she knew that Scorpius was glad too. "Well we better me off." Astoria said. Evelyn kissed Anna goodbye and Anna gave a Colin a giant bear hug. Anna stepped into the fireplace with her family and grab Scorpius' hand. She had only traveled by floo powder once and she ended up in the wrong place. It had taken three hours until they found her. "Have fun!" Evelyn waved goodbye to them before Draco said "Diagon Alley!" And threw the floor powder onto the floor in the fire place and they went off.

When Anna opened her eyes, she wasn't in at the apartment many more. She was at Diagon Alley. People rushed around her, in and out of shops, carrying different things and magical items. Something about gave it Anna a warm feeling. It was a wonderful feeling. One that Anna didn't want to go away. "Where should we start?" Scorpius asked her. They were both looking around with eager eyes like it was all something new and exciting waiting for them. "I know where we should start." Draco smirked at Astoria and she smiled at him like she knew what he was thinking. They started walking and Scorpius and Anna gave each other excited looks. "Here we are." Astoria said and the two smiles grew when they arrived at Ollivander's. "Well, go in. We'll be outside." Her aunt told them.

Anna and Scorpius rushed into the shop. The walls and shelves were covered with tiny boxes that where filled with wands. Anna wander through the shop, looking around at everything as if she would miss something. "Can I help you?" A voice ask. It was Mr. Ollivander. "Hi, I'm Annabelle Strange." She said. Anna jabbed Scorpius in the side and he coughed, "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Sir" He said. Mr. Ollivander looked the two up and down before walking towards them. "I remember your both parents, Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Strange. As I do if most people." He said, pulling the boxes from the shelves. "I think a lot of people remember my parents." Scorpius said. Anna couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious. He never really ever joked about them. "Not the way I remember them, Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Ollivander placed a wand in one of their hands. "Now try theses." He told them.

Scorpius waved the wand and three of vases in shop broke. Anna tried and one of the shelves fell off the wall. The second time, Scorpius got his wand. It was a 9", Willow, Phoenix feather and nothing exploded when he didn't but something else happened something that Anna couldn't explain. "Do you want me to wait in here or outside?" Scorpius asked her. Anna told him she would before fine and her cousin ran outside to meet his parents. After making the counter set on fire and having most of the wands falling off the shelves, he went to the back and muttered something before handing the wand over to her. "It's Alder wood with a Dragon heartstring core 12 ½" and Unyielding flexibility." He said.

Anna gave the wand a wave and it happen again. Something that made sense but didn't make sense at all. That feeling went away and Anna got another feeling. It wasn't like the other one. It was creepy and dark and it scared Anna. Anna quickly put the wand back on the counter. "Strange." Mr. Ollivander muttered. "What's so strange?" Anna asked, hoping he wasn't talking about her. "It's nothing that I think should cause any worry." Mr. Ollivander. He hand the wand back over to her. "Have a nice day, Miss. Strange." Anna thanked him and rushed outside the shop. Anna took a deep sigh and starting counting down to five. "One, two, three, four, five." She repeated that until the feeling of panic and worry disappear.

"Anna!" She heard someone call her name. Anna turned around and see Scorpius waving her over. "Are you okay?" He asked her. Anna assured him that she was fine and the two continued walking on. She had stopped herself from panicking but she still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she had. Maybe... no stop it thinking about Anna! She mentally kick her brain. She knew where her train of thought would lead her and today she wasn't going to think about any of that.

Anna never knew anything about Lilith. All she knew was the reason that her was dead was because of her and that she would stop at nothing to get to Anna. Her mother never told her anything else about Lilith and a little part of Anna was glad that she never knew anything about her. But the rest of her beg to know more about what she up against. They met up with Astoria and Draco, who most of the books and other supplies picked out. "I'll take Anna to Madam Malkin's. Why don't you take Scorpius to pick out a pet." Draco agree and they parted ways.

"Can I see your wand?" Astoria asked her. Anna pulled her wand from her bag and handed it to Astoria. "Wow." She said starring at her wand. "This is really cool." Anna nodded. She held the wand in her hand when Astoria gave it back. This time it were wasn't a feeling with it. This time she was finally let go of the uneasy feeling. She smiled and grabbed her aunt's hand. "I'm having a great day." Anna said. "I'm glad." Astoria smiled at her. "I love the fact that I get to do this with you. I know that you wanted to do this with her mum and dad but it's fun that we get to do together." Anna nodded and the two continued walking.

Anna looked up at Astoria debating on if she should ask her. "Can I ask you something?" Anna blurted out. So much for debating about it. Astoria wrapped her arm Anna and squeezed her sides. "Sure. But technically that was a question." Anna rolled her eyes. "I was wondering if you could tell me anything about Lilith."

Anna felt Astoria freeze at her side. "Annabelle, can we not talk about this right now." Astoria said. "I know it's not the right time but I think it's about time I learned something about her and how she's after me." Anna pleaded. Astoria sighed, "I promise that you'll find out one day and I wish I could tell you but it's something that you and mother should talk about." The two walked hand in hand in silence until they reached Madam Malkin's.

Everything was ready when Astoria and Anna arrived, Anna just had to try her robes. They went to the back where two other people. When was a girl about Anna's age, standing on the stool. She had bright red hair with big curls and she held her head up as if she was a queen and was getting her crown fitted. The women beside her, Anna knew who she was. It was Hermione Granger or Weasley, the witch that very girl dreamed of being.

"Hello Astoria!" Hermione walked towards Astoria with open arms, pulling her into a hug. "Hello Hermione. It's good to see you." The girl on stool crossed her arms and glared at Hermione. Either she wanted her mother's attention or everyone's attention. "This is my daughter, Rose." Hermione introduction them. "Who is this?" She asked. "This is Annabelle Strange, my niece. We're getting her robes for her first year at Hogwarts." Astoria gave Anna a little side hug.

"It was Rose's first year as well." Hermione said. "Harry said that he saw you all at the zoo and he mention meeting you and her mother." Anna face turned red and Astoria told her to go try on her robes. "He said that she wasn't going to Hogwarts." Anna heard Hermione said. "Well her mother finally decide to let her go but she doesn't what to talk about." Anna forced herself to stop listening and get dressed. The robes were simple and black and weren't to long or to short. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw a girl who knew what she was doing and where she wanted to go. A new Annabelle. One who was getting the life she wanted but it no where it would lead her.

The strange lost witch.

"Anna? You been in there for a while now. Is everything okay?" Astoria asked. Anna pulled herself out from her thoughts and pushed the door open. "They're nice." Astoria looked Anna up and down. Astoria kept talking on about the robes and the uniform and Anna nodded along to what she was saying. "Do you like it?" Astoria asked. "Yeah." Anna said. "It's nice."

Anna changed out of the robes and wait for her aunt to return then the girl from early came, Rose, in and sat down across from her. There was something about Rose that just bugged Anna. Rose had her arms crossed and looked at Anna as if she was royalty and Anna was a piece of scum. "James told me about you." She said. Her voice on the thin line of angry and being sweet. "I guess not surprised that a girl who found out she was going to Hogwarts three days, doesn't know magic that well." Anna's serene eyes met Rose's blue ones, "I guess it takes the daughter of two of the world's greatest hero to think that she's all that." Anna commented. "And I guess it takes the niece of the world's most hated enemy to only think that." Rose snapped back.

"Your skull most be pretty thick if believe that." Anna told her.

"You must be pretty naive to not believe it." Rose respond.

Anna's glare sharpen at Rose. When it came to family, they always came first. "Then I guess we found one thing not look forward to this year." Anna said. Rose nodded, "I think we have." They sat in silence until Astoria and Hermione came back to get them. When they did the two didn't acted any better. "I hope you know your place , Annabelle Strange." Rose said. Her tone may it seem like she was to threaten Anna. "The only thing I knew about my place is that it's much higher then the shallow places where you, Rose Weasley." Anna turned around and walked away.

Anna knew at least on thing that she was up against now and it was Rose. Their looks and views were complete opposites and chances are so were their personalities. Rose was fire and Anna was ice. Rose would try and burn Anna until melted away. Anna was never one to hold a grudge but when it come to family, sometimes you had t0 change your views. "Do I want to know what that was about?" Astoria asked.

"Let's just said I would be a lucky person if I never had to talk to her ever again." Anna said, before pushing the door and meaning every word she had meant in that shop.

They found Scorpius and Draco outside the shop waiting for them. Scorpius had two cages with him. One of was a owl with brown feathers and then was a black kitten with blue eyes. "Wow." Anna said, looking at kitten. "It's so cute!" Scorpius smirked at his dad, "I'm glad because he's your." Anna threw her arms around her cousin held him tight. "Thank you!" Her voice was filled with excited.

"What are we going to name them?" Anna asked, the all started walking back. "I'm naming mine Maven." Scorpius said. "What are you going to name him?" He asked. Anna look back at the kitten and picked the first name that popped into her head. "Nightshade." She said. "His name is Nightshade."

 **A/N so rose is basically the Draco Malfoy of this series. I don't plan on her staying this way forever but she isn't going to change in this book. I know that everyone wants scorpius, albus, and rose to be best friends but that story line just seems to simple and boring to me. i hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Hogwarts Express

**A/N HOGWARTS! so i have no idea what the next generation look like or how old they are but they're the same age or the year older then everyone else.**

"Mum, for the last time I'm not bring my cello with me to Hogwarts." Anna repeated to her mother. "Then what it's going to do for a whole year? Just sit there in your room and look sad." Evelyn complained. "I'll be back for Christmas." She said, slamming her suitcase shut. "We're spending Christmas at your Aunt Daphne's this year." Anna rolled her eyes at her mother and dragged her suitcase downstairs. "Then I'll bring it with me. But I'm not bring my cello to Hogwarts." She told her. "Now help me get everything ready."

Today was the day that Anna left for Hogwarts. And her mother was acting as she was moving out. Also trying really hard to get rid of Anna's cello.

Anna had that nervous excited feeling in her stomach and it had her up all night. Half the night she had stay up writing 8 pros and cons list until her mother came in and took away her pens and note pad. The other half of the night was spent with exciting thoughts running through her head. Nightshade was excited too. Or that's what Anna thought. When Anna brought Nightshade home, he became a big hit at the Strange's house. Colin thought Nightshade was the cutest thing and Evelyn had always wanted a cat.

"We're meeting everyone at the train and Colin wants to come with." Evelyn said. Anna nodded along, looking at breakfast in daze. "Annabelle. Are you making stupid pros and cons list again?" Anna snapped out of daze and picked at her breakfast. "Alright." She muttered. Anna felt Evelyn's stare and wouldn't look up to met her mother's. "What's wrong? You never don't eat." Evelyn said. Anna shrugged, "I'm a little nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous. Scorpius will be there, you can write to us everyday, and you're the smartest girl ever." Evelyn placed her hand on Anna's, "You'll be just fine." Anna took a deep and agreed with her mother. One, two, three, four, five, Anna counted silently in her head. Over and over again. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, she thought.

It was finally happening.

Anna was going to Hogwarts.

A smile formed on her face and every worrying thought in her seemed to have disappeared. I can really do this she thought with a little more positivity. Annabelle quickly ate her breakfast before jumping out her chair and running upstairs. "Where you going?" Evelyn asked. "I've got to get ready!" Anna belle shouted back.

Annabelle ran upstairs and started quickly brushing her hair. Her blonde frayed at the sides of her face. When she got to the black strand in her hair, Annabelle twisted it before pinning up to the side.

She never really liked it. Everyone had that one thing that hated about themselves and this was her. Her dad had a stripe in his hair too and he always told her it made them special. There was nothing at all special about strands of black hair. But she never told him that. Parents always make crazy stuff for their kids.

Annabelle started at herself in the mirror for a second and pushed away her hair on the side of her forehead and looked at her star shaped scar.

She hated it. It burned half the time and render what she had lost to gain it. Annabelle let her hair fall in front of it so it was invisible.

Annabelle knew that the train ride would be long so she chose not to wear anything to fancy. Which literally just her fade tie-dye t-shirt and ripped blue jeans. "Okay let's check to see if we have everything." Evelyn said getting ready to load everything on the trolley. "Books?"

"Check!"

"Clothes?"

"Check!"

"Check!"

"Wand?"

"Check!"

"Nightshade the kitten?"

"If it's not him that I'm holding right now. Then this is a pretty weird situation right now." Annabelle stated. Annabelle was about to continued until she saw something on her suitcase. "Why does my suitcase say Wilhelmina on it?" She asked her mother. Evelyn paused for a long time, avoiding her daughter's glare. "Scorpius has Hyperion on his." She then said.

Annabelle took a deep sigh. "MUM! Why would you put that on my suitcase?"

"Why do you hate the name Wilhelmina? At least I didn't name you Hyperion, trust me your cousin was it worse off then." Evelyn placed all of Annabelle's luggage on the trolley. "He was named after his great grandfather or someone in his family. I have the same name as a character on Ugly Betty."

"Okay one, you where like 4 years old when Ugly Betty aired it's final season and I've never showed you that show so how would you know about it. And two it's a wonderful name and it's your name. Deal with it kid." Evelyn said. "COLIN! We're getting ready to leave soon!" Her mother then shouted.

"I'm coming!" Colin shouted. Her brother rushed down the stairs quickly, she was a little scared that he was going to fall. "Are you excited?" He asked her. "About leaving you, never. But yes I'm very excited." Annabelle told him, picking him up and kissing him on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you, Anna." Colin said, hugging his sister tightly. "We still have a little longer together, Colin." Annabelle said.

"She'll be staying long if we don't live now or we'll miss the train." Evelyn rushed the kids out the door, Annabelle pushed the trolley along with them.

The drive to the station was bittersweet. Everything was becoming the way she had always wanted it be but at the same time everything was perfect. For the first time in along time she didn't want to home and at the same time there was still the feeling of wanting to leave. It was like she was standing in the middle of blurred line and couldn't see what was black and white anymore.

But she only had one chance and she going to take the one that she had always wanted.

"Mum, I think there's in error on my ticket." Anna said, staring down at her ticket. "I'm pretty sure that there's no such thing as Platform 9 3/4." Evelyn gave Annabelle a look before continuing on driving. "Mum don't be enigmatic. It doesn't suit you that well." She told her mother. "I'll tell you when we get there." Evelyn went back to driving and Annabelle slumped down into her chair.

Annabelle smirked as they got closer to King's Cross Station. Annabelle knew her decision was black and white because the closer she got there more she knew everything was perfect.

It was alright.

They walked together side by side, Annabelle was holding the trolley's handle tightly. "Alright. Here we are." Evelyn gesture towards a brick wall. Colin and Annabelle gave each other worried looks. "Mum, please continue now about where we are because you seem pretty crazy right now." Annabelle said. Evelyn rolled her eyes and placed her hand on Annabelle's back. "You have to run through the wall." Evelyn told her daughter. "Don't worry. We'll be right behind you."

Annabelle took a deep breathe and run through the wall. Surprisingly she didn't run into a wall, Annabelle was some where else. There was the train, the Hogwarts express. It was awesome! "How it really haven't changed?" Evelyn said, her and Colin appeared right behind her. "It's wonderful." Anna said in a daze.

"Alright, Annabelle. Let's go over thing before you leave." Evelyn said. She was frantically checking everything and fixing Anna's coat. "Okay so you'll write to us all the time. You'll have to tell us everything and I think you should try out for quidditch even though you've never played nor do you have a broom but I'll send you one in a heartbeat. Why are you wearing a hoodie and a overcoat? Are you going to get hot on the train?" Evelyn continued rambling on until Annabelle pulled her into a hug. "I'll be fine, Mum." She said.

"I know but I'm going to miss you so much." Evelyn said. Anna looked up at her mum and smiled, "I'm going to miss you too." She told her. Annabelle pulled away from and crunched down to face her brother. "I'm going to miss you too, Colin." Colin wrapped his arms around his sister and muttered that he was going to miss her too. "I'll write you and mum every week and I'll be back for Christmas." Colin nodded his head and Annabelle stood up.

"We have to find your aunt and uncle so that we see you and Scorpius go off." Anna nodded with her mother. They walked around for a bit and Annabelle saw James and couple others kids with him. When he looked over her way, Annabelle quickly ducted her head and hoped that he didn't see her.

She also spotted Rose Weasley, the red-haired brat from the shop. Rose did see her and gave her a nasty look. Annabelle put on a fake smile and waved over to her. Rose rolled her eyes and turned away. Annabelle quickly stuck her tongue out before quickly walking.

"There you guys are." Evelyn said, walking towards the Malfoys. Like always they were dressed nicely. "Nice coat, Draco." Evelyn mocked. His coat was a black coat that stretched for his ankles to his neck, where it was buttoned up nicely. Draco gave her look before turning towards Annabelle. "Are you ready?" He asked. Anna nodded, "If I weren't, would I be wearing my fancy red over coat?" She said.

"You wear that all the time." Scorpius said, making Annabelle give him a shove.

"Yeah, and just because you wear that jacket with fancy or not fancy clothes doesn't make it a fancy." Evelyn said.

"How dare you? This is an overcoat, not a jacket." Annabelle said. Evelyn looked over at her sister as if she was saying, she is like this because of you. "Are you ready?" Annabelle asked Scorpius. "Yeah but I'm not wearing my special coat." He mocked. "I'm ready."

"Me too." She said.

They gave their parents hugs and walked onto the train. Other students pushed them aside and some gave them rude looks as the walked to find an empty compartment. When they found one, Anna sat down with sigh, Nightshade circle at her side. Scorpius placed Maven's cage next to him. The train went off a couple minutes later and the two sat in silence. People walked by laughed when they walked by and Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"Why do people have to be so rude sometimes?" Scorpius, who had got his book out already, looked at Annabelle like she was being silly. "What?" She asked. " You know why they're being rude. It's because of me and you're with me so hey I guess that means that they have to gits to the both of us." Scorpius said.

"Why can't people get to know you and like you as much as I do?" Anna said. Scorpius shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because my family is known for being prejudice death eaters, who don't care about anyone about themselves. Maybe because my family is not the Potters or Weasleys."

"Maybe because people are idiots." Annabelle butted in.

"Look, I knew what I was getting into. Just don't do anything that will make people hate you." Scorpius said going back to his book. Annabelle looked off to the side and Scorpius sighed and closed his book. "Annabelle, we haven't even had a official day at school. Who could have possibly told off?" He asked her.

"Rose Weasley."

Scorpius gave her a long look that she couldn't was sarcasm, anger, or annoyance. "Why?" He asked. "She said that I didn't know magic because I found out I was going to Hogwarts a couple days ago. Then I told her that because she was a Weasley she only thought. Then she said it takes the niece of the worst family in the world to think that. Then she said I was naive and I said that she had thick skull. Then I left the shop and I hoped that I would never see her stupid face again." Anna looked at the window not meeting her cousin's eyes.

"Annabelle, your the one that never holds a grudge."

"I know but girl was so smug and I wanted to punch like I want to punch Bate's kid." Bate was her mum's boyfriend. They were both widowers and Annabelle barely knew the guy. She knew his kid, Derek. Only because Derek was making fun of Colin one day at the shop and Anna tried to beat up. "You don't like people who insult the people you care about and that's what makes you a caring person but I take care of myself."

Scorpius said opening his book.

"Nightshade thinks I'm being reasonable. Don't you, Nightshade?" Nightshade jumped out of Annabelle's lap and walked towards the door, which was open. Scorpius laughed and Annabelle went out the door looking for him. "Nightshade come back." Annabelle called out. Annabelle walked down the hallway of the train, chasing Nightshade down the hallway.

Annabelle was about to catch when someone was picked him up off the ground, "Hey! Give me my cat back!" She shouted. Annabelle came to a complete stop when she saw who was holding Nightshade. "Sorry Stranger." James said, "It's a beautiful, cat."

"I know he's a beautiful cat, why do you think I got him?" Annabelle took Nightshade from James. James was looking her up and down and Annabelle shifted uncomfortably. "How have you been?" He asked her. "Pretty good. I wish you hadn't told the Rose Weasley girl about what happen at the zoo because that was an embarrassing moment for me and now she thinks that I'm nothing." She told him, awkwardly. "My dad told my whole family and her family and I didn't think that she would tell you that." James said. "Rose believes that she's better then everyone."

"Yeah, I kind of figure." Annabelle said and James laugh a littler. Her heart flutter a little bit before she gave a mental kick. "I have to get back my sit." She said. "Why don't you sit my friends and I? I promise they're pretty nice people." James offered.

"Um... I'm sitting with cousin and I don't want him to be alone." Annabelle said. James nodded his head, "Well then I'll talk to you later." He said. "See you later, Annabelle." They both turned around and walked away from each other. She didn't look back at him. Aunt Astoria was right, I have a stupid crush, Annabelle thought.

When she walked back, someone else was in the room with Scorpius. It was a boy that Annabelle had seem at the station. He had jet black hair and bright green eyes and seemed to be having a fun conversation with Scorpius. They both seem to be laughing. "Hey, you found Nightshade!" Scorpius said when he saw her.

"Hey, you found a friend!" She said. "Who are you?" Annabelle asked the boy.

"I'm Albus Potter." He said, with an shakiness in voice his voice. Albus held out a hand and to be polite, Annabelle shook it. She gave Scorpius an uneasy look and introducing herself. "I'm Annabelle Strange." Annabelle returned to her sit and the three sat in silence until Albus asked, "Not to be rude but are you the same Annabelle Strange that made the glass disappeared and then making my dad fall into a snake pit?" Annabelle's face flushed and Scorpius laughed.

"It's okay. I think it's pretty funny." Albus laughing along with Scorpius. "A story about my dad falling in a snake pit isn't something you don't heard everyday." Annabelle relaxed and let herself smile along with them.

"Anything off the trolley?" The lady with a cart of candy asked. Albus jumped up towards the cart and Scorpius was going to up but Annabelle pulled him towards her, "So why is a Potter sitting with us?" Anna asked.

"He just came in and introduced himself. I didn't want to be rude so I let him sit with me." Scorpius said. "He's actually a pretty nice guy."

Scorpius walked towards the cart and Annabelle was right behind him. Albus seemed like a nice guy but - No Annabelle, stop seeing the worse in people, she thought. Just get to know him, play it cool.

"Why aren' you sitting here, Albus?" Annabelle blurted out. Some much for playing it cool. Albus frozen and swallowed half the candy that he had stuff in mouth. Scorpius glared over at her, not really that threatening with his mouth also stuffed with candy. "Um...I...I just felt like sitting somewhere else." Albus said. His faced dropped and Annabelle could tell he didn't want to talk about. Which just made Annabelle feel horrible.

"What's your ferret's name?" She quickly asked.

"My brother and little sister named him Sir Ferreto Scar Face." Scorpius and Annabelle burst out into laugher. "Yeah I really need to change it." Albus said. "I think you should have changed it sooner like right after they gave your ferret that name." Scorpius told him before bitting into his licorice wand.

"You could call him Anonymous or Anony until you come up with name." Annabelle suggested. Albus just shrugged, "I like Anony but Anonymous is stupid. Who would ever use that as a name?"

Annabelle rolled her eyes and the three continue on with their conversation. Albus was pretty nice guy. His birthday was the day before Annabelle's and she spent a good 3 minutes about how this meant to be and then they all laughed about. They talked about about Teddy, Scorpius' second cousin and Albus's dad was his godfather.

"Are you guys nervous about all of this?" Albus asked.

"I mean a little but I think once we've been sorted and get started, everything while be fine." Scorpius said. That didn't seem to make Albus any better. "Aren't you guys worried about what house you'll be sorted into?" He asked.

Scorpius and Annabelle look at each other and shrugged, "Not really." Annabelle said. That didn't make Albus feel better either.

"You guys aren't nervous at all about what house you'll be sorted into or about what people will think about you?" Albus asked, getting very panicking. "Albus are you worry about what's going to happen?" Scorpius asked him. Albus nodded head and put place it in his hands.

"Just relax. It doesn't matter what other people think about you, it matter on how you view yourself." Annabelle said. "You'll be fine and you'll have us too."

"But what if we aren't in the same house?"

"There's not a rule that said you can't talk to anyone else that isn't in your house." Scorpius told him. Albus sighed and leaned back into the into the sit. "You guys are pretty cool."

"We know." Annabelle said, nudging Scorpius.

"Albus." A voice said. They turned to Rose Weasley standing at the door with that same point with face on. There were two other girls behind. One had strawberry blonde hair and blues while the other had hazel eyes and brown hair. "Why don't come sit with us?" She gave Annabelle and Scorpius disgust filled looks.

"I'm good." Albus said.

"Are you sure, Al? Do you really want to sit with them?" The blonde girl asked.

"I believe he said he's just he's fine sitting with us." Annabelle snapped at them. Rose gritted her teeth, "Fine." She said and slammed the door shut behind. Rose walked away and the two other girls followed.

The three continued talking until the train came to a stop. They were all dressed in their robes and worrying and excited feeling filled in them. It was finally happening.

They had arrived at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

It was dark when they got off the train, the sky was full of stars and the air was cold and the new students sat on the boats, staring at the castle with wide eyes. Albus, Scorpius, and Annabelle sat in their boat in complete silence, watching the castle get closer and closer. It's happening, she thought, it's finally, truly happening. Albus looked as if he was bittersweet about what was about to happen but he still had smile on his face.

"Don't be nervous,"She whisper to him. Annabelle grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He smiled back at her and the two continued sitting in silence.

When they arrived, everyone stepped at of the boats and walked next to next other, whispering or talking, pushing each other, and laughing. The castle was huge and beautiful and awesome, making everyone's eyes good brighter and smiles get brighter.

Inside was even better.

It was huge! This pictures told them hello, the stairs moved from place to place. This is the place where I'm spending the next 7 years, Annabelle thought.

 **A/n I'm sorry that this took so long and that it got crappy at the end of this chapter but i wanted them to get to hogwarts but i really wanted to end the chapter. also i have exams and eocs coming up so i don't when i'll write the next chapter. hoped you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Sorting Hat

**A/N it's time for house everyone is in! I'm slytherin babe. what are you? sorry if they don't get in the house you want to get in but i'm putting in the house i want them to be in. nothing romantic happens between albus and annabelle, i'm just trying something and i want their friendship to be cute!**

A tall woman wearing long green robes at the long table stood up. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She said. "To all you new students years, I'm Headmistress McGonagall."

"My dad told me about her." Albus whispered to her. "She was Deputy Headmistress when he was here." McGonagall went on more about the year and other stuff. She motion to a person out to the side and he walked over with a scroll and hat.

"It's the sorting hat." Albus whisper.

"I kind of gathered that, Albus." Scorpius whispered back. Annabelle snickered.

"When your name is called please step up." A man said. He was a tall and slender and had grey hair even though he looked young. The man looked at all of them and for a second his dark eyes fell on her and her scar felt as if someone was tracing it over again with a knife.

When he looked away from her, the pain dulled down and Scorpius gave her a concerned look. "I'm fine." She whispered. The man called out names in alphabetical order one by one then seconds later the hat shouted out the name of the house the kid was sorted in.

"Marguerite Kesler!" A black haired girl with big round glasses walked up. It literally took a second before the sorting hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!" She smirked and walked away.

"Augusta Longbottom!" A blonde girl walked up the stairs and tripped on the final step. Some people laughed and then the others gave the people a shove. Augusta face turned red, she rushed up to the sit. After a minute that hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered and Augusta waved at one of people at the long table before running along.

More names went by and Annabelle looked over at Scorpius. He seemed a little nervous, knowing his name was coming up. "Scorpius Malfoy!" The man shouted and the room went quite. Scorpius looked over at Annabelle before walking up slowly. She watched him sit down and the hat be placed on his head.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted and Scorpius got up and quickly walked away.

After the hat shouted Scorpius' house, kids in the back had started laughing and Anna tried to reach back and get tried them. "Let go me, Albus." She whispered to him. "No Scorpius made me promise I wouldn't let you beat up anyone." He said. Annabelle crossed her arms, continued to watch the kids get sorted.

"Albus Potter!" The kids everywhere cross the room started whispering and Albus' face turned pink. He walked up quickly and sat down. Annabelle watched Albus and the hat. She wished his new what was happening. "Where do you think he'll end up?" Someone behind Annabelle asked other person. "Gryffindor obviously. Why wouldn't he? His whole family was in Gryffindor."

"What do you think would happen if he gets sorted some where else? Like Slytherin?"

"A Potter in Slytherin? What is he going to befriend the Malfoy kid? The family would probably disown him."

Annabelle crossed her arms and ignored the conversation behind her. She didn't care if her, Albus, and Scorpius weren't in the same house but she still wanted them to be friends. Hopefully they would be.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted and everyone gasped. The Slytherin table cheered and Albus walked over to the table. She saw Scorpius smile when Albus sat next to him.

More names went by and Annabelle could now realize why everyone seemed so nervous as they all went to get sort into houses. It was nerve-racking not knowing where you're going to be the next seven years.

"Annabelle Strange!" Annabelle took a deep breath and walked up to the chair. Unlike some of the other kids, she wasn't from one of the well-known wizarding family. Anna calmly sat down and she stiffen a little when she felt the hat being placed on her head. _Well whom do we have here,_ a voice said. _What a strange girl you are, where do you belong?_

"That's your job, remember." Annabelle muttered and the voice chuckled.

 _Yes but where to put you is the main question?_ The voice said. Annabelle looked around at all table and when she reached the Slytherin table and saw Scorpius and Albus. Always, she thought.

"Put me with them."

 _Are you sure?_

"Yes."

"Slytherin!"

The table cheered and Annabelle walked down from the chair and over to the Slytherin table, her heart beating increasing as she walked. Anna let her breath – not realizing she had been holding it.

An older boy with dirty blond named Tom and said he was head boy, congratulate her and welcome Annabelle over to the table. Annabelle saw Scorpius get up from the table and she ran towards him, giving him a giant hug. "Congrats Anna," He muttered into the hug with a giant smile on his face.

 _Still together,_ she thought. _Always._

They pulled from their hug and they sat down next Albus and a couple other kids. "How are you, Albus?" She asked him, having a calm voice. Albus shrugged his shoulders, "I'm fine." He said, "I'll talk about later." Annabelle nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Griffith Throne!"

A short brunette walked up and the hat was placed on his head. He seemed confident but what was happening unlike everyone else. It was probably the longest the hat had taken but after awhile the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!" The boy's confident smile seemed to fade and he looked he had just heard the worse news ever and walked away.

"Xenophanes Throne!"

Anna could hear people laughing (probably because of his name) and a boy who looked like the one who had just gone before, not looking as confident as him though. He had uneasy look up on his face as he sat down. _Now that's what everyone else is like_ , she thought.

"Ravenclaw!"

This kid didn't seem too happy about his sorting either and he marched over to the Ravenclaw table. More names were called out until they were finally down. Everyone is settled back into his or her sits, McGonagall stood up again and everyone went quiet. "Welcome back to another year or first year at Hogwarts," She said, looking around at all the tables. "Let the feast began!"

The tables sudden became filled with food and she had the biggest smile ever. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she saw everything laid out in front of her. The room became every loud as everyone ate, introducing themselves.

Yeah this going to be a great year, she thought.

 **A/n yes this is short but i wasn't really into this chapter and I don't know what else to write. Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9: The things in the shadows

**A/N so it's been like a month since i've posted a new chapter but i've been through weeks of docs and exams and now the school year is done. the chapter was sort and i'm sorry, writing right now is really hard. In this chapter the first attack happens. Hope you enjoy!**

The Dungeons weren't as bad as Annabelle had thought they were going to be. Like everyone else, when she heard the word dungeon, she imagine chains, spiders, cobwebs, and Anna kind wished there was a dragon. She had always thought dragons are cool. It was dark though; the halls of the dungeons were lit by candles, which made a dim light. They soon stopped at a stonewall and before Tom turned around to face everyone, "Through this wall is the Slytherin common room and dormitories." He explained. "There is a password to get in and it changes every fortnight."

Tom turned around and said in a loud, clear voice, "Gens Rusés." The wall opened and revealed the Slytherin common room. The room had greenish lamps, which gave off a green light, and chairs, button-tufted, or couches that were either cover with green patterns or made of were a lot of tapestries with people from history or that's at least what Annabelle thought. The windows looked at into a body of water, which she knew was probably the black lake.

Annabelle told Albus and Scorpius goodnight before following the rest of girls to the rooms. There were doors along the sides of the hallway and each of them led them to different rooms where Annabelle and all the other girl's stuff. She walked into the room and ran towards the bed with her lounge and Nightshade. Annabelle ran towards the bed and picked up Nightshade and held him tight in her arms. She heard a cough and turned under to see a small girl about her height (which she didn't think was possible because Annabelle was really small for her age) with dirty blonde, tan skin, and amber eyes was standing in the doorway.

"Hello." The girl whispered, so quietly that Annabelle could barely hear her. "I'm Isabelle Mayfair."

"Oh I'm Annabelle Strange." Annabelle held out her for Isabelle to shake. Isabelle gave Annabelle a weird look before she shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Isabelle." Annabelle said which made Isabelle look like she was going to cry. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Annabelle said in a panicky voice. She tried to pull Isabelle in for a hug but Isabelle walked away. "No I'm fine. Just please don't me Isabelle."

Anna was about to ask why but she figure since that saying her name almost brought her to tears, asking why would do much more damage. "What should I call you then?" She asked. Isabelle thought for a second before saying, "You can call me Belle."

Belle went over to the bed across from Annabelle's and unpacked quietly. Two other girls soon came in one was named Florence Nott and Antoinette Thomas. They were more talkative and less freaked out then Belle was. The girls unpacked and when Anna was done, she began writing a letter to Colin.

 _Dear Colin,_

 _I've been here half a day and I'm already missing you. Nightshade misses you too. Hopefully he won't try and run away to go back to you and mom. It's great here though! Scorpius and I are in the same house, which is Slytherin. Two more years and you'll be here too. Maybe in Slytherin or maybe another house but I'll still love you the same way._

 _I'm starting class tomorrow and I can't wait to tell you everything about my classes and the people. I miss you so much and I love you. I'll see you at Christmas._

 _Love, Anna_

 _Dear (Evelyn) Mum,_

 _I've made it here safely and I'm all settled and I have already made a friend. His name's Albus and he is thesweetest and nicest person ever. We were all sorted into Slytherin like you,uncle Draco, and Aunt Astoria. I miss you and Colin already but I'll be honestI don't miss working at the shop. Everything pretty much beats sitting around at an old shop doing nothing. I share a room with three girls Isabelle Mayfair(who goes by Belle), Florence Nott, and Antoinette Throne. They seemed prettynice right now but I haven't fully meant them._

 _Take care of Colin and yourself. I hope you and Colin can survive without me. I'll see you at Christmas._

 _Love, Annabelle_

"Whom are you writing to?" Florence asked me. "My brother, Colin, and my mother." Annabelle told her. "I promised them I write to them when I got and was settled in." Annabelle folded up her letters and placed them in the nightstand next to her. "You must be close with your family." Florence said, flopping onto her bed. "Just with my brother. My mother and I's relationship is messy." Annabelle sighed, "What about you and your family?" Anna asked.

Florence shrugged her shoulders, "It's okay." Annabelle nodded and lay down on her bed. Antoinette looked me up and down, making Annabelle feel a little comfortable. "I'm sorry what did you say your name was?" She asked.

Annabelle cleared her thought, "I'm Annabelle Strange." Antoinette smiled and nodded herhead, before turning way to face Florence. "Can you believe that the Potter was sorted in this house?" Antoinette said, jumping on to Florence's bed. Annabelle couldn't help but rolled her eyes. Gossip wasn't really her thing. "I know! How do you think his family will react?" Florence asked. "Do you think that they'll disown him?"

"Maybe, but wouldn't that still be like bad press for the Potters if they did that?"

"No, disowning kids is your families thing." The two girls and Annabelle and Belle looked over at each other, not knowing why the other girls where laughing. "Um… what?" She asked. Antoinette and Florence chuckled a little bit more, "It's nothing. I've just had three other siblings that have been disowned." Antoinette said as if it was completely normal. "My twin brother, Bryson and Griffith, and I are the last one that haven't been disowned so far." Antoinette said. "But Griffith and I have a bet that Bryson will go first." The two laughed even harder then they where laughing before.

Annabelle couldn't believe them. She laughed at the fact her siblings had been disowned and she already believing that her brother would the next one. Who would act this? Who would say stuff like this about their family?

"What about you, Belle? How's your family?" Belle bit her lip and looked like she was going to cry again. "Um… my dad's getting remarried and my mum died almost two years." She said. "But it's okay. I don't mind Marybeth, she nice." Annabelle moved to her bed and gave her a hug. "I get that my dad died three year ago and my mum's got someone else too." Anna told her. "It's getting better through." Belle nodded leaned into her hug.

Antoinette gave Anna a weird look, "Your dad die about three years?" Annabelle nodded, "Is that where you got that scar on your forehead?"

Annabelle stiffen, clearly she hadn't covered it well. "Yeah."

"Cool, that's very Harry Potter. Now what about that black strip in your hair?" Annabelle gritted her. The scar and the black strip weren't her favorite thing to talk about. "No, this is genetic. My dad had hair like mine." Antoinette continued asking her question about her dad and her family and the all happened to be Annabelle's least favorite things to talk about. "If you don't mind, Antoinette," She said, "I really don't want to talked about any of this stuff."

Antoinette nodded her head, "That's okay. I totally get it."

They all stopped talking and got dressed for bed. Annabelle threw on one of her giant sweaters that basically swallowed her body. "Goodnight everyone." Anna said.

"Goodnight guys."

"Night."

Annabelle heard her Belle mutter something that she could assume was goodnight. She got into the bed and got comfortable before drifting off to sleep, hoping to dream of good things.

Annabelle didn't dream of good things. Well Anna could only assume that it was a dream.

She was walking down one of the many the hallways of Hogwarts or it wasn't really her. Annabelle was watching something happen in someone's or something's mind. She didn't know whose eyes she was looking through but Annabelle had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. She continued creeping down the hallway and suddenly came upon a tower. Anna went up

It was the Ravenclaw Tower.

She continued up the spiral staircase until she came across a door with no nob or keyhole. Annabelle pressed her hand against the door and it swung open. Annabelle continued into the common room, which in her dream, the Ravenclaw common room was much different from the Slytherin common room. There was a lot more blue then green and the ceiling was cover with painted stars. There was a statue of Annabelle could only assume was the founder of the house.

Annabelle wanted to look around more but she was pulled towards on of the hallways that leaned to the dormitories. Annabelle continued on into one of the rooms.

It was the girl's dormitories.

Annabelle was continually pulled through the dormitories until she came to a stop at one of the beds. Sleeping in the bed was that Margret girl from the sorting. " _Yessss."_ Annabelle heard someone said. " _She'll do just right."_

Margret was then dragged out of the bed, waking her up. She opened her mouth to scream but something came out. A hand and hurt the girl in the face, leaving scratches on her. Annabelle couldn't believe what was happening but she was scared and wanted to wake up.

Wake up, she thought.

Wake up!

Wake up!

Wake up!

Annabelle woke up in a panic. She was sweating and her breaths were fast and short. "Are you okay?" Someone asked. Annabelle looked to see Antoinette sitting on her bed staring at her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She told her. It was just a dream, she thought. "Why aren't you asleep?" Anna asked. Antoinette nodded her head quickly, "Yeah it just new bed, new room. I just need a little while until I can get used to it."

"Oh well goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Annabelle lay back down on her bed and calmed herself down. It was only a dream. She went back to sleep and didn't have the dream again which she was glad about. When she woke up, it was still early and the only one up was Belle, who was already dressed in her uniform. "Good morning, Annabelle." She said. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," She lied. "How about you?"

"Alright." Annabelle nodded before she got up and dressed in her new robes. She and Belle walked downstairs into the common room, where they found Scorpius sitting next to Albus, who had his head in his hands. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. He's just panicking." Scorpius explained. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Belle Mayfair." Belle said, held her hand for him to shake. She seemed a little bit more confident today then yesterday. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, I'm Annabelle's cousin." Scorpius took Belle's hand and shook, "The panicking boy is Albus Potter." Albus waved at Belle, who had a shocked look on her face. "I'm in the same house as a Malfoy and a Potter." She said. "Awesome!"

After they got Albus to start freaking out, the four walked to the great hall from breakfast. When they got there, Annabelle glanced over at the Ravenclaw table and she saw the girl. It was Margret and she had scratches on her face.

It wasn't a dream.

 **A/N so I've been spoiled on the cursed child so there is no way i'm following that. so here's a longer chapter again. it's not as long as the others but hey it's better. I would watch out for those Throne kids who knows what they're up too. so I'm going on a trip and my parents labeled it technology free so I won't be able to post anything.**


	10. Chapter 10: Family of Foes

**a/n guess who started school? Yeah so I'm going to try and update as much as I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter I wasn't so proud of the last one. Cursed Child comes out in tomorrow. Enjoy! excuse all errors**

Annabelle pushed the food on her plate around. She was too nervous to eat. Albus seemed to be the same way. He was looking down at his plate like he was trying to burn a hole into it. Scorpius and Belle acted as they were perfectly fine. Like they weren't even nervous. Annabelle had guessed that Belle had calmed down after she got to know them all a little better.

Every once and while, people would walk and give them looks which just made Albus worse and Scorpius just ignored them but Annabelle gave them a mean look back. Scorpius nudged her in the side as he saw her. "What are doing?" He asked. "Nothing." She said but Scorpius knew that wasn't true. "Anna." He muttered. Annabelle looked at him and his eyes narrow. "You don't have to do that." He told her. Annabelle shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Annabelle you really don't have to do it." Albus said. "It's fine." Annabelle took a bite of her food and slammed her fork down. "I don't understand why I can't do? People are walking by walking giving us judgmental looks or are just laughing." Annabelle sighed, "I just don't think it's fair." Scorpius grabbed her hand and she looked him in the eyes. "It doesn't matter what any of them think. It only matters that we show that it doesn't get to us."

"Then that shows we're weak." Anna replied.

"No it shows they don't care." Belle said. Annabelle gritted her teeth and sighed. Maybe they're right, she thought.

But we shouldn't just be pushed around. We're more then what people think we are. We are just kids with different ways and minds then the people. Annabelle didn't agree with thought the more it continued but she couldn't tell them that. "Fine." She said and they all went back to the breakfast.

They all had the same class, which was Transfiguration, and they had with the Gryffindors. Which meant that with luck, Annabelle could be sitting next Rose. Annabelle was relieved to see that Rose was sitting next to one of the blonde girls that was on the train, whose name she couldn't remember. Scorpius and Albus found a sit and she gave him a look 'seriously' and he just shrugged his shoulders. Belle was sitting nervously next to one of Antoinette's brother. She was guessing it was the one named Bryson since the other with the easier name was in Hufflepuff and he was in Ravenclaw. Annabelle found a seat next to the little blonde girl who was much taller then and who tripped at the sorting ceremony.

"Hello," Annabelle said, giving the girl her cheeriest attitude. "I'm Annabelle Strange."

The girl smiled, "I'm Augusta Longbottom." Annabelle knew that name and if she was correct then this was the daughter of Neville Longbottom, the man who fascinated Annabelle. She was going to ask but before she could, Augusta stopped her. "I know what you're going to ask so I'm just going to answer right now. Yes my father is Neville Longbottom. Yes, I know the Potters and the Weasleys. No I won't introduce you."

Annabelle was silent. "Um…I was just going to ask about your dad. I've read most of his books." Augusta looked at Annabelle like she was crazy.

"How old are you?"

"I'm eleven."

"You like Herbology?"

"I find it interesting."

"You don't want to met the Potters or Weasleys?"

"Well I've already met them so I think I'm good on that part."

"So you are just sitting, listening to me ask you a lot of question?"

"Basically." The two girls went silent and didn't talk about anything. Class began and Annabelle felt very confident. She knew most of the questions asked and every time Rose also raised her hand, Annabelle was called first and would get the question right. She could feel Rose death glare burning on the back of her neck but she didn't care.

Annabelle was on a roll until she saw the one person she thought wasn't ever going to see.

It was Margret. The girl from her dream the one who was dragged away. She was staring right back at Anna. It made her stomach turn. She could have been sick right there. Just calm down, Annabelle thought, it still could have just been a dream.

But she couldn't ignore this.

"Hey." A voice said. Annabelle looked over to see Augusta looking at her. Annabelle saw that kids were getting up from they're. "Class is over?" She asked and Augusta nodded her head. "Are you okay?" She asked her.

Annabelle wanted to give her the real answer which was I have no idea but she just nodded her and began packing up her stuff. "Is it because what I said?" Augusta asked. Annabelle just nodded her head no in response. "I only said that because that's just want everyone always asks me and I get tired of it so I just started doing that." Augusta continued rambling on as the two walked out of the class. "Augusta! I'm not mad at you because of what you said. You shouldn't have to apologize for that. I'm just going though some stuff right now." Augusta didn't say anything else and Annabelle bit her lip, scared that she had just made the girl upset.

"Hey guys." Albus and Scorpius walked up next to the two and Annabelle looked over to see that Augusta face had turned red. "Hi Albus." She muttered quietly. Albus gave her a giant smiled and Annabelle hadn't seen smile that wasn't nervous. "Where is Belle?" She asked. "Oh she went off with one of Throne brothers. The Ravenclaw one." Scorpius explained. "Hi I'm Scorpius Malfoy." He held out his hand for Augusta to shake but she didn't shake it. Augusta just smiled and said, "That's nice."

Annabelle, Scorpius, and Albus just all looked at each. Clearly Augusta was different from everyone but not that different when it came to some things. "Augusta!" A voice said. "Are you coming?" They turned around to see a girl older then them with black hair. Annabelle saw Rose and James standing by her. Rose looked over to Anna before whispered something some thing into James' ear and he laughed. "Coming, Alice." Augusta called back. "I'll see you guys later."

"Well she seems nice." Scorpius said as they walked away. "I promise she's a nice person." Albus said. "I've known the girl since I was little and she always been a great friend. I don't know why- well I know why but she always seemed like someone who wouldn't act like that."

"We can't always expect everyone to act how we think they'll act." Annabelle said. "Are some of the things you say quotes or do you just have great knowledge for a eleven year old?" Albus asked. Annabelle laughed, "Are some of the things you say quotes or are you two just very sarcastic for eleven year-olds?"

"Both questions are very important." Scorpius said. "And that both hold have very great points but Annabelle is right."

"Maybe it was because Alice, James, and Rose were there." Albus said. "Who is Alice anyway?" She asked, trying to ignore the fact that he said that James might have been the reason she acted like that to Scorpius. Annabelle wouldn't have thought that he would have done something like that but she barely knew him and according to what she just said, James could be different from what she expected him to be. "Alice and Frank are Augusta's older brother and sister." He explained.

"Why would you think that they would have any input on Augusta's actions?" Scorpius asked.

"Well James and Rose love using our parents stardom as a way to get people to like them and Frank is James' best friend and Alice has this giant crush on him so they kind of just follow their lead." Albus said, not sounding really proud of his family members.

"That's kind of self center, don't you think?"

"Believe it or not most of my cousins acted like that." Albus said. "Which is probably why they haven't talked to me that much since I was sorted into Slytherin." Annabelle and Scorpius gave him a sad look.

"How come you don't act like that?" Scorpius asked.

"I want to be more then that. I love my family but I want to more the son of Harry Potter or James' little brother. I want people to know me as just Albus." Albus sighed. "I'd like that so much." Annabelle smiled at her friend and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You're one of the goods one, Albus Potter." She told him. "Yeah, the world is an idiot if they don't see you as you. It doesn't matter if you were sorted in Slytherin, you are a great person." Scorpius agreed.

They walked to class and before they could walk in they were stop by a short, red head thing, that Anna could only describe as an atomic bomb of anger and jealousy but others would describe as Rose Weasley. "Hello Albus." Rose said and that made Annabelle - even though she only said hi – want to punch her. "Malfoy. Star-head." The two girls that had been with Rose on train giggled but Augusta had stayed silent.

"Hello Red." She said. Rose probably thought that Annabelle had called her red because of her hair but she really said because of the hate and fire that reminder her of Rose. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be hanging upside down in midair until your face turns purple?"

"No."

"I have. Would you like to test it out?" Annabelle asked, pulling out her wand showing this girl that she would be willing to do it. "Or I could try blondie and brunette back there?" The girls looked scared and Rose just rolled her eyes. "Their names are Dominique and Molly." Annabelle just shrugged, "I've never met them before."

"Hey why don't we all just go to class?" Augusta said but the only one who seemed to be listening was Albus who agreed. "You know it must be hard putting up with all the looks and comments that people are giving you, _Malfoy_." Rose said.

"No, it's just been hard keeping my cousin for killing everyone who has been doing that. But I'm starting to think that maybe I should reconsidered that." He said. Annabelle gave herself a mental reminder to high five her cousin later. "How that make you look?" Rose asked stepping closer to them. "How it look if a Malfoy attacked a Weasley?" Rose's face was inches away from his. "People would rejoice in the fact that there would be one less brat in the world." He said with a smile. "Don't worry, love, I'll remember this when years ago by and I've made something of myself while you still live off your parents fame."

Rose only said one thing, which was, "Don't call me love."

"Sure thing, Red." Annabelle replied. "Now please move aside or we're going to be late for class." They pushed a now silent Rose and went to class. Annabelle didn't see Rose or any of her friends for the rest of the day or mainly because she spent most of the avoiding her. Annabelle had loved her classes and her, Scorpius, and Albus were happy. Annabelle ran into Belle, who she felt like she hadn't seen all day. "I've been hanging out with Antoinette's brother, Bryson." Belle explained. "He's nice. I don't know why she send all that stuff about him."

"Cool maybe, I'll have to met him one day." Annabelle said. The two girls parted ways again and on her way to her next class, Anna bumped into someone. "Hey." She said. "Watch where you are going!"

"I'm sorry." A cold voice said. Annabelle looked up to see Margret was the person she had run into and now she had a perfect view of her face, which on the side of her face had giant scratch mark. "It's fine." Annabelle said. Fear went through her like a lighting strike. She want to run but that would just make her look weird. Margret hadn't hurt her but the dream that had been haunting Anna had this girl being hurt and dragged away. "I have to go. I don't want to be late for class." Annabelle told her calmly.

"That's fine." Margret said with a smile. "Have a great day."

Annabelle was basically running away but she couldn't help it she was scared. The question that she had asked earlier about whether or not the dream had been real wasn't really a question anymore. The answer was the clear. Something had happened to Margret and chances that matter was going to get worse for her.

 **a/n** **so I know that most characters that I have made the mean kids are usually the good but I imagine them like this so sorry not sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11: Real or Not

**A/N i'm sorry i haven't been posting lately the amount of work I've had lately is stupid and i'm out of town this weekend with family. I hope you enjoy please excuse all errors.**

Annabelle sat in one of the chairs and watched the fire dance. They would just call her crazy. Who wouldn't? Her life had never made sense what so ever and why would it now?

The door opened and Annabelle nearly jumped out of sit. It was Antoinette. "Hey Anna." She said. Like Anna she also seemed a little freaked about something. "Why aren't you at dinner?" Anna stared at her, "What?" She asked.

"Why aren't you at dinner with everyone else?"

"It's time for dinner already?" Annabelle wasn't really one to miss a meal. How long had she been sitting here? "I guess I lost track of time." She said. Antoinette nodded, biting her lip. "Why are you here?" Annabelle asked.

"What?"

"You aren't at dinner either."

"Well that isn't any of your business."

"You asked me why I wasn't." Antoinette didn't sayanything. She just stared at Annabelle, "I'm going to bed. Good night Anna."She said before sprinting up the stairs. Well that wasn't weird she thought. But that seemed to be a running theme when it came to her. A couple seconds later, Scorpius came in and was dragging Albus along with him. "Hey Anna." He said when saw Annabelle sitting on the couch. "Why are you here? Why weren't you at dinner?"

"Um... I wasn't hungry." She lied. It was probably the worst lie ever. Scorpius and Anna knew it each other every well so she knew that he wouldn't believe her but Annabelle didn't feel like telling anyone about want happen. "What's up with Albus?" She said, changing the subject. Albus' eyes were wide and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"He's overreacting," Scorpius said. "The captain of the quidditch team came up to us at dinner and he said that if he did good at flying lessons tomorrow he was go

"Oh my god, Albus! That's amazing. Why are upset?" Annabelle asked. Albus didn't say anything. He just walked to the next and slumped down next Anna, throwing his face into one of the pillows. Annabelle heard him mutter something into the pillow, "Um.. What was that?" She asked him.

"I said I'm terrified that I'm not going to be able to do it." He said. "Everyone is expecting me to be like my dad or James but I'm not them. I just want to be Albus." Albus sighed and leaned his head against the arm of couch. "You are Albus." Scorpius said, sitting down in one of the green chairs.

"Yeah well, I'm more known as Harry Potter's son." Albus said. "Maybe if I do it badly then maybe I'll be known as just Albus who is in Slytherin and sucks at quidditch."

"No!" Annabelle said a lot louder then she meant too. "Don't do something because of people want. Do something because of you want to do it. If you want to be on quidditch then be on but if you don't want to be on quidditch then tell people that." Albus starred at her before pulling her into a hug. "I mean that's just one girl's opinion." She said

"You're a smart girl, Annabelle Strange." Albus said. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Albus Potter." She said. A second later, they felt another pairs of arms wrapping them. "I wanted be apart of the hug." Said Scorpius and they all laughed.

They stayed up and talked for a while longer. Scorpius and Annabelle told Albus that tomorrow they would help him with quidditch. The three went to bed and this time Anna hoped that she wouldn't have another nightmare.

But the minute her head hit the pillow she knew that it wasn't possible.

...

This dream was different from the one she had before. This time she was standing in a dark room, alone. Annabelle had no idea why she was there but she didn't want be there. The walls were covered in something that Anna could describe as claw marks and blood. The walls were covered in something that Anna could describe as claw marks and blood. The sight just made her shiver.

And gag.

She didn't like the sight of blood. The creepiness of room only made it worse.

"Please," She heard someone say. "Please, help me." Annabelle turned her head to see a girl about her age sitting in the corner. It was Margret. Anna rushed towards her but when she tried to reach out to her, something pulled her back. "Margret," She called out. Margret didn't move at all, she just continued to call out for help very weakly. "Please, help me."

I'm trying, she thought. Anna reached towards her again but she was just pushed back again. This time the force was stronger, throwing her against the wall. "He's coming," Margret said. Her voice was filled with terror. "Please! Someone help me!"

The door swung open and a giant creature came in. It was tall and had dark skin, covered in black scales. Anna couldn't see its face but she didn't want to. Margret was screaming blood murder and the creature reached towards Margret. The creature opened its mouth and something seemed to happen between them. As Margret's skin turned gray, the creature slowly turned into something else. The creature became Margret. Monster Margret dropped real Margret before shutting the door and everything going dark.

 _You'll be stopped Annabelle Strange,_ A voice said. _May this be a warning of what is to come._

When Anna woke up, she was the last one left in the room. Her body was covered in sweat and she was shaking like crazy. Something was happening to her and she had to get answers. Annabelle got a piece of paper and began writing a letter to someone who could help.

 _Dear Uncle Draco,_

 _I know I've only been in school for a day but this is something I have to tell someone. I can't tell my mum or else she'll make me come home so please don't repeat what I'm telling you. I've been having these dreams lately that_ _are about something attacking a girl at Hogwarts and in the one last night, the monster thing took her form._ _At first I just thought it was just a random thing, but when I met the girl she had the same injuries._

 _In the last dream I had, a voice said that it would try and stop me. I don't know if it's real or it's just me being paranoid but I don't know what to do._ _Please don't tell anyone. Write me back soon._

 _Love, Annabelle_

 **A/N This was going to be a long chapter but I want to update so what was going to be this chapter will be in the next one.**


	12. Chapter 12: Albus the Quidditch Master

**A/n hey so i'm going on fall break so I'm hoping to update more. I meant to post this in the last chapter but i'm putting it in this chapter. in this chapter we get quidditch and more information on the creature and some other characters.**

"Maybe I just shouldn't go." Albus said. The three were eating breakfast and Albus was still freaking out about the quidditch thing. "You would fail the class." Annabelle said. "Then I'll just do bad on purpose." Scorpius rolled his eyes and Annabelle hit Albus on the back of the head. "Albus, you need to just be a man and face the facts that you might be good at quidditch." She said to him coldly. "Now eat!" Albus turned towards his food and quickly ate.

"You know that you can be little scary sometimes," Scorpius said to his cousin who just smiled. Annabelle was doing whatever she could without thinking about the dream. She had given the letter to Scorpius and asked not to read, just send it. No questions asked. Honestly she didn't care if he read it at all. The thing Anna need right now was answers. That was the only thing she wanted. "Where is Belle?" She asked. "I never saw her after classes yesterday."

"That's because she's been hanging out with that Ravenclaw kid, Bryson." Scorpius looked annoyed at the mention of the boy. "What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"Nothing," Albus said but the looks on Scorpius' face said something else. "What?" She asked again. "He's a giant prick!" Scorpius shouted. A couple people at the table looked over at them but Annabelle waved them off. "The guy comes from one of riches and murdering wizarding families, the Throne family."

"The Throne family? Weren't they known for being a part of cult?" Scorpius nodded his head. "This kid as the nerve to tell me that my family is messed up. My family made have done some bad things during the wars but they didn't cause half million deaths on innocent people." Scorpius said. Annabelle grabbed his hand trying to calm him but he moved his hand away. "Scorpius just calm down." She said. "He didn't have any right to say those things but if you say bad stuff about him that doesn't make you better."

He starred at her before getting up and walking away. Annabelle placed her head in her hands and Albus placed a hand on her shoulder. "It will be alright, Anna." He said. "You two are close. He won't stay mad at you forever." She nodded her head and only hoped that he was right. Everything was changing who knows if they will be able to fix what's happening.

 _The creature watched Annabelle in the library. She was talking to him the Curse Child, a follower of Lilith. They would both have to go. Anyone who was involved with the Vessel or the breaking of the seals or the rising of Lilith had to be destroyed. The Cursed Child looked over the Vessel and saw the creature starring at them. "What's wrong?" She asked him._ _The Curse Child face turned pale, "I'm sorry." He said before running away._

 _The Vessel turned around and when she saw the creature screamed and tried to run away but it was much faster then her. The girl grabbed her wand and tried to cast a spell but nothing worked. The creature was strong then first year magic. The creature jumped on up of the girl who let out a scream. "Please just leave me alone." The girl cried out. "I didn't do anything." The creature laughed at the girl words. "It's not what you have done, you stupid little girl. It's what you're going to do!" The girl starred up at the creature in fear, her lip was shaking._

 _"Please don't hurt me_ _." The girl pleaded. "I promise I won't do whatever it is that I might do." The girl started crying. She was a sweet girl who clearly didn't know anything about what her father had signed her up for. The creature wiped a tear from the girl's cheek and for a second the girl calmed for a bit. Like she thought that the creature wouldn't kill her. But destine had to be changed._

 _The creature raised a hand, which had long dark claws. The girl tried to hit the_ _creature again but the creature lashed it's claws cross her face, making deep marks. The girl screamed and blood pooled out of the marks on her face. The creature couldn't help but laugh and kept attacking her over and over again. Until her lifeless body lay on the ground._

 _Good, the creature thought. Everything is all right now. The Vessel has fallen. Annabelle Strange is dead._

"Miss. Strange!" A voice shouted and Anna jumped up from the desk. A bunch of students laughed and Annabelle felt her face flush. She had fallen asleep in Potions. Professor Slughorn looked down at her with anger and shame in his eyes. She could hear that stupid Rose Weasley snickering behind. "I'm sorry, Professor." She muttered. "It won't happen again."

"I should hope not, Miss. Strange. A bright girl like you shouldn't waste way their talent." The class laughed again. "You will receive detention though after class." Anna's face fall and Professor Slughorn returned to class. She felt everyone's eyes on her and she tried to just keep continuing on with class. When class was over, Annabelle tried to rush away but there was a stubborn red head standing in her way. "Well isn't it Miss. I think I'm better then everyone else." The group of girls who followed her around giggled. "Do I look like a mirror to you?" Anna said before pushing Rose away.

"Oh did I hurt your feelings? Are you going to cry? Are going to run to your family? Do you even have one because what I hear that her mother wishes you had dead instead of your da-"

" _Incarcerous!"_ Annabelle screamed before Rose could finish her sentence. Ropes wrapped around her, tying her up. The girls were screaming and some of the kids around them were laughing. Rose was screaming and watched the ropes grow tighter. The girl deserved it, she thought. A teacher came around the corner and undid my spell. When they asked Rose who did it, the whole hall seemed to be pointing at her.

"Miss. Strange, go to the headmistress' office." The teacher command. Annabelle opened her mouth to defend herself but the teacher shouted, "Now Miss. Strange." Another teacher grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down the hallway. The teacher mutter something about Annabelle being a rude girl and how she should have never disrespect the daughter of two heroes and to that Anna rolled her eyes.

"Thestral." The teacher said and the statue turned, revealing a staircase leading who knows where. "Go on." The teacher said, giving Annabelle a shove. She walked up the stairs to a big giant office with all different types of magical objects. Annabelle noticed the Sorting Hat right away, sitting on up of a shelf. There was a giant picture of a man hanging on one of the walls and she couldn't help but walk towards it. "It's a painting of Professor Albus Dumbledore." A voice said, making Annabelle jump. "Hello Miss. Strange."

It was Headmistress McGonagall.

"I knew who was in the painting." Anna said. "I've just never seen a picture of him that wasn't in a book." McGonagall nodded and walked over next to Annabelle. "Do you like reading, Miss. Strange?" She asked and Anna nodded her head. "Is that where you learned the spell you casted on Miss. Weasley?" Annabelle bite her lip. "I asked you a question, Miss. Strange." Anna nodded her head and McGonagall sighed.

"I knew your father. He was a lovely boy, always had his head in a book or up in the sky. I was sorry to hear about his passing." She told Annabelle. "You look just like him." Annabelle nodded her head again. "You were his favorite teacher," She said and McGonagall smiled. Her father had always talked highly of Headmistress McGonagall. He would go on about how great of a teacher she was.

"Why did you cast that spell on Miss. Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

"She was making fun of me for falling asleep in class and she brought up some issues at I've been having at home which I don't know how she found out about." Annabelle explained.

"Rose has done nothing but be rude to my friends and I and I just wanted her to leave me alone." McGonagall didn't say anything. She just nodded her head. "I know that everyone will think I'm the villain for doing that to her but I casted a spell on a girl who is living off her parents legacy." McGonagall still didn't say anything. "Do you think I'm the villain?" She asked McGonagall.

"I believe that the villain is someone whofights for selfish reasons and a hero is someone who fights for unselfishreasons." McGonagall told her. "Your reasons for fighting are what make you a villain or a hero." Annabelle thought about that for a second. She had cast that spell so that Rose would be threaten by her and leaved her and her friends alone. Would that make her the hero for standing up for her friend? "But whether you are the hero or the villain you will still have detention in the library tonight." She nodded and got ready to leave. Before she could leave, McGonagall asked her one more question, "Why did you fall asleep in potions?"

"I've been having these dreams lately that have been keeping me up." Annabelle said. "What have these dreams been about if you don't mind me asking?" McGonagall asked. Annabelle thought about telling her about the dreams. Maybe she could help her or maybe she would just like Anna was crazy. But her father trusted her but that didn't mean Annabelle had too. "There were just dreams, Professor." She lied. "That's all they were."

McGonagall nodded and Annabelle head off. When she walked out of the office, Scorpius was waiting for her with open arms. Annabelle rushed towards him and hugged him tightly. The two whispered how sorry they were to each other. They could ever stay mad at each for too long. Albus was there too and she hugged him too. "Oh my god I missed the flying lessons!" She said and Albus nodded. "How did it go?"

"Annabelle Strange, you are looking at the new Seeker of Slytherin Quidditch team!" Albus cheered. "I didn't do anything to miss up. I did everything perfectly and then Tom asked for me to hang around we played a quick round with some of guys and it was so much fun!" Annabelle hugged Albus again and this time very tightly.

Albus wasn't really mad at Annabelle for casting a spell at his cousin. He got why she had casted the spell in the first place. His brother wasn't as understanding though. On their way to lunch, James was shouting her name. "Strange! Get it back here!" The three kept walking though because Annabelle already had detention and Albus and Scorpius didn't want detention. James caught up with her and stood in front of them. "Would you like to explain why you casted a spell on my dear cousin?" He asked.

"Well your cousin – who by the way isn't dear at all- disrespected me and my family. I was sticking up for myself." James crossed his arms and looked over at his brother. "Why are you hanging with her?" He asked. Albus looked a little scared but he crossed his arms too and starred back at his brother. "Because she is my best friend and I think Rose deserved what she got."

"Seriously? What about family?" James took a step closer to Albus and Scorpius stepped in front of Albus. "You heard him." Scorpius said. "Now why don't you and your 'friends' walk away because if you really care about family, you wouldn't be treating your brother like crap because of the house he is in or the friends he has."

"Take that back, Malfoy." James said. "What do you do about family or friendship or happiness? Have you seen your family?"

"I've seen my family but they love me and my friends are really my friends. Unlike you who lives off his families legacy." Scorpius said and James gritted his teeth. He grabbed his wand but before he cast a spell someone shouted, " _Stupefy_!" James flew backwards and three returned around to see Belle and Bryson standing. Belle had her wand out and was smiling and Bryson was just standing there. "No one mess with my friends." Belle said. The students and teachers came rushing towards them. They all looked at James before looking at Annabelle. "Again Miss. Strange?"

"James started it." Belle said. "She didn't cast the spell. It was-"

"It was me." Bryson said, cutting Belle off. "I casted the spell on James." Belle gave Bryson a heartfelt look while Scorpius just made an annoyed face. "Well then Mr. Potter and Mr. Throne you two will be spending detention in the library with Miss. Strange."

"But I didn't do anything! I was the victim." James protested but the teacher just shook his head. "Mr. Potter, I've known you for threes years now. I know that in fights you aren't the victim, you are always the cause of the fights." James huffed and walked towards the Gryffindor table. All the students and teachers walked back into the Great Hall. "You didn't have to do that." Belle said to Bryson and he shrugged, "It's okay. It will get me out of hanging out with my siblings." Annabelle watch as Belle and Bryson hug before following Scorpius and Albus into the Great Hall.

"He seems nice," Annabelle said to Scorpius and Albus. "He is nice," Albus said, ignoring Scorpius rude glances. "He just doesn't know when to shut up."

"Which is probably why Scorpius looks like he could give Bryson a nice punch in the face." She said and Scorpius nodded his head. "Don't say anything about it to Belle though she seems to really him." Scorpius crossed his fingers and Albus hit him. "Ow! I wasn't going to say anything to Belle. She is a sweet girl. I just think she can do much better then Bryson."

Anna rolled her eyes and the three continued on with lunch. It was a good end to a pretty messed up day. Anna was able tofinish the rest of the day without hexing or missing any important moments thatinvolved her friends. After the last class of the day, Annabelle got ready for detention and Scorpius was sitting in the common room with a letter in his hand. "Hey my dad responded." He said, handing it over. "Thanks. " Anna placed the letter in her bag before heading out the door.

 _Dear Annabelle,_

 _Thank you for informing me about what is happening but I don't think that this should be a kept a secret. If something is about to happen to you and these dreams do mean something then you need to be careful and protected. I know that you can take care of yourself but Annabelle, Lilith is bigger then the both of us. Your mother can't take another heartbreak. She acts like she doesn't care but she is your mother and cares for you deeply. Please keep me informed anything else happens._

 _Also we have gotten word that you are in detention for sleeping in class and casting a spell on Rose Weasley. I'm not too happy about the sleeping in class but casting Incarcerous on a girl that my son described as brat of the year award, it might just be worth it. I'll see you around Christmas._

 _Love,_

 _Uncle Draco_

Annabelle sighed and packed the letter back in her bag. She had wanted answers but instead her uncle had just given her a warning to watch out. Anna knew that she probably shouldn't have been expecting anything at all but she wanted some answers. "What is that?" Anna nearly jumped out of her skin. "Sorry!" Bryson said, pushing the glasses up his nose. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine and that was just a letter from my uncle." She said. "Why are you down here? You're in Ravenclaw not Slytherin."

"My sister, Antoinette, is in this house and I had to beg her not to tell our dad about the whole detention thing." He said, pushing by his glasses again. Annabelle couldn't help but looked him up and down. He was really tall for an eleven year old or maybe it just because Anna was always really short. One of his eyes were green and the other one was gray. They were different from his sister's eyes, which were dark brown. He also had glasses.

"If you didn't want to go to detention then why did you tell that teacher that you were the one to cast the spell?" She asked him. "Well Belle is my friend. My only friend at the moment and I wanted to do a nice thing for her." Anna tried to act surprised but she remembered what Antoinette had said to Florence their first night here. That Bryson would be the next Throne child to be disowned. "You're Malfoy's cousin right?" He asked her and she nodded, hoping that he wouldn't say anything bad about Scorpius.

"I've met him once." He muttered. "He doesn't really seem to like me."

"He doesn't like anyone." Annabelle lied. She didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying that her cousin thought he was a giant prick. "Sure." Another voice said, scaring Annabelle again. James was standing behind them, looking really annoyed. "I thought you were a nice person, Strange." James said. The older boy stepped between the two eleven olds and wrapped his arms around the two. "I could say the same to you, Potter." Anna pushed his arm away her and walked a little faster. "You seemed different from Rose at first. Nice, sweet, and didn't care what anyone thought about them but you are the complete opposite of that."

"Oh you are one to talk. You aren't that same girl I met at the zoo during the summer. That Annabelle was kind and cute and we had this adorable moment in the butterfly room but you aren't her. She didn't seem to care about who I was; her face always seemed to light up when she talked about something she really like, and she didn't know anything about magic concerning she made my dad fall into a snake pit!" James grabbed her by the arm, making her look at him. "What happened to you?"

"I grew up and stopped pitying myself." Annabelle told him. "What's your excuse?"

James let go of her arm and shrugged his shoulders; "I realized that the world will never think anymore of me." The two stared at each other before Bryson broke the silence, "Guys the library is this way." Annabelle quickly turned around and walked towards the library next with Bryson. James walked silently behind them and Bryson didn't ask what any of that was.

They were all each given different things to stack and shelf in the library. It wasn't really that hard though. All they really had to do was find the correct location of the books and they floated to the correct spots but there were like a lot of books and they were all pretty heavy. "Are you sure you don't need help?" Bryson asked her as she tried to carry the books. "I'm fine. Just because I'm a short, blonde, and a woman doesn't mean I need the help of a man." She saidto proud to admit that she thought that the books would snap her arms in half. Jamesjust laughed, "He doesn't mean it like that. He means it like those books looklike they are going to crush you to death, Strange."

"Well I can do it myself." Annabelle made it about ten minutes and only shelved two books. "Bryson?" She called out. "Are you still there?"

"Yep."

"Can you help me?" She pleaded and she heard James laughing again. "What happen to being a woman and being able to do on your own?" James mocked her. Anna pressed her head against one of the tables as James went on. I can't believe I ever like him, she thought. "Bryson! Are you coming or not?" Annabelle called out. "I'm coming. Just let me finish stacking my last book."

"You want the disappointed Throne child to help you out?" James said. "Don't call him that," Annabelle hissed. "He's a good person. Why do you have to be so rude?"

"I don't have to be nice to him. There is my family who saved the world and then there are families like the Thrones and Malfoys. The families who made the wrong decide and people die because of their decisions." I heard the sound of books being dropped on the table and saw Bryson standing behind me. James gave him a sick smile and Bryson looked like he was about to cry. "Don't even get me smarted on the Strange family."

"Don't!" She said.

"Why not? Everyone knows about the curse on the Strange family and how you are destined to bring destruction."

"Why don't you just shut up?" Bryson said. "You think you're better then everyone else because you're a Potter. Let me tell you something your parents fought because they knew that it was right thing to do so that they could have a family and if they knew what kind of kid you were going to be then they would turn the other way."

James made a fist and lunged out Bryson, hitting him in the face. "What's wrong with you?" She screamed at James. "Did you hear what he said?" He asked. "Did you here what you were saying?" Annabelle screamed at him. "God you need to leave." Anna helped Bryson up with the floor and when she looked up again James was gone. His glasses where now broken. "Here let me fix that." She said, pulling out her wand but he made her put it away. "No just leave them like this because I deserve it. You heard want I said." Bryson pushed his glasses up his nose and winced. "I think I need to go the hospital though after we finish."

Anna and Bryson finished stacking the books before she helped him to the hospital wing. "I promise I didn't punch him the face." Annabelle told Madam Pomfrey who gave her an evil eye when the two walked in. "Then what happened Miss. Strange?" She asked. "I said something stupid to an older kid and they got really mad." Bryson explained. "Annabelle was there to make sure I was okay." Madam Pomfrey sent Annabelle back to the common room and she told Bryson good night.

When Annabelle got back to the room, Antoinette was still up and siting on the bed. "Hey Antoinette." She said uneasily. "Why are you still up?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you got back okay." She said. "I heard that you and my brother had detention together."

"Yeah and he's really nice." Annabelle said which just made Antoinette laugh. "If you like pathetic." Antoinette said. "I wouldn't get that close with him if I were you. Bryson isn't the guy you want to be friends with."

"Thanks but I can take care of myself." Annabelle put her pjs on before hoping into bed. "I'll see you in the morning." She told Antoinette before drifting off to sleep.

...

"Annabelle focus!" Albus screamed at her. They were all on the quidditch field with Tom and Annabelle couldn't stay awake. It was the same dream she had in class the other day. This time it was much clear that it her who was dying this time and it was much more graphic. "Sorry, Al." She said, trying to shake the feelings of fear off of her. "I'll be much more focus now." Tom was making sure that Albus knew everything about quidditch because the first game was soon.

"Wow Annabelle you sure dressed for support." Tom said and he was right. She had dressed a Slytherin sweater, which was much bigger in size, nice black pants, boots, and she made a 'GO ALBUS' sign. "I like showing that I support my friends." Annabelle said. "You can ask Scorpius. I always dress up on his birthday." Tom looked at Scorpius in disbelief but Scorpius nodded his head. Tom clapped his hands together, "Let's review what we've learned today." He said, opening the chest that he had brought out with. "What is the Quaffle?" Tom asked.

The question was mainly for Albus but that didn't Scorpius or Annabelle from raising they hands. "It's theball that must be thrown into the hoops to score." Albus cheered and Scorpius hit in the side. "You're annoying when you're being supportive." He said. "You love it." She said, pocking him in the side.

"Look out!" Tom screamed and a bludger flew at them. Tom screamed and a bludger flew at them. "I got it!" Annabelle screamed and grabbed the beater's bat, and hit bludger far. "Nice shot, Strange!" Tom said. Annabelle smiled and placed the bat on her shoulders "I was always the Beater at our family quidditch," Annabelle explained. "So is Scorpius."

"Really? I would think Scorpius would be a Seeker too?" Scorpius shook his head. "No I tried but I'm much better at being a Beater." Tom nodded, "Maybe you guys should try out next year." He suggested. Totally, Annabelle thought but she didn't say that she just smiled. "Yeah but right now we need to focus on Albus the quidditch master." Annabelle wrapped her arms Albus.

They spent the rest of the day hanging out with Albus and Tom getting ready for the game. "How did detention go last night? You never said anything." Asked Albus when they were all heading back to the common room. "Horrible." Said Anna. "James was a jerk and then said the rudest things then Bryson said some rude things back at him and James punched Bryson. Then James left, leaving me and Bryson to finish up and then I had to take Bryson to the hospital wing because when James punched him he broke Bryson's nose."

"Wow that sounds insane." Scorpius said. "All that happened to us was we did homework and Belle explained that some of her family practiced Voodoo and then she tried to explain Voodoo in general." Annabelle thought about that for a second but she didn't say anything. "Hey did my dad mention anything important about my mum?"

"No. Why?"

"It's nothing." Scorpius smiled.

 **A/N so this was going to be longer but I'm tried and my face hurts. i've been writing this chapter since yesterday and I reached 4500s words so that's cool. I hope you enjoy this chapter because stuff is going down in the next one. please excuse all errors and i'm done for right now!**


	13. Chapter 13: Nightmare is reality

**A/N i'm writing this chapter in a different way because i want to try something. the beginning of this chapter will seem familiar it's because it's the dream from the last are learning more about the throne kids and the creature and THEN OTHER THINGS! please enjoy and excuse all errors.**

 _The creature watched Annabelle in the library. She was talking to him the Curse Child, a follower of Lilith. They would both have to go. Anyone who was involved with the Vessel or the breaking of the seals or the rising of Lilith had to be destroyed. The Cursed Child looked over the Vessel and saw the creature starring at them. "What's wrong?" She asked him. The Curse Child face turned pale, "I'm sorry." He said before running away._

 _The Vessel turned around and when she saw the creature screamed and tried to run away but it was much faster then her. The girl grabbed her wand and tried to cast a spell but nothing worked. The creature was strong then first year magic. The creature jumped on up of the girl who let out a scream. "Please just leave me alone." The girl cried out. "I didn't do anything." The creature laughed at the girl words. "It's not what you have done, you stupid little girl. It's what you're going to do!" The girl starred up at the creature in fear, her lip was shaking._

 _"Please don't hurt me." The girl pleaded. "I promise I won't do whatever it is that I might do." The girl started crying. She was a sweet girl who clearly didn't know anything about what her father had signed her up for. The creature wiped a tear from the girl's cheek and for a second the girl calmed for a bit. Like she thought that the creature wouldn't kill her. But destine had to be changed._

 _The creature raised a hand, which had long dark claws. The girl tried to hit the creature again but the creature lashed it's claws cross her face, making deep marks. The girl screamed and blood pooled out of the marks on her face. The creature couldn't help but laugh and kept attacking her over and over again. Until her lifeless body lay on the ground._

 _Good, the creature thought. Everything is all right now. The Vessel has fallen. Annabelle Strange is dead._

Bryson woke up to the sound of his sister slamming a book on the desk. "Fun dream?" Antoinette asked.

"Shut up." He muttered. "Just leave me alone, Antoinette." His sister was the second to last person he wanted to talk to. "Be nice to her, Bryson." Griffith, the last person he wanted to talk to and his brother, said. "With one move, she could make you the creatures next target." Bryson couldn't help but rolled his eyes. He was already surprised that Antoinette hadn't sent the creature after him. Most of time when ever his sister talked about him it was mainly just how she couldn't wait for him die or be disown.

"When is the next attack happening?" Griffith asked.

"Today at night." Antoinette explain, rubbing her hands together like a disney villain. "Whose the next person to be attacked?" She asked Bryson. The Throne child were given three jobs by their father when they were sent to Hogwarts. Griffith was the one who planned everything, Antoinette hadn't sent the creature after him. Most of time when ever his sister talked about him it was mainly just how she couldn't wait for him die or be disown.

"When is the next attack happening?" Griffith asked.

"Today at night." Antoinette explain, rubbing her hands together like a disney villain. "Whose the next person to be attacked?" She asked Bryson. The Throne child were given three jobs by their father when they were sent to Hogwarts. Griffith was the one who planned everything, Antoinette was the one that summoned the creature and controlled it, and Bryson was the one who went through all the pain and suffering. Him being the Curse Child meant that he and the creature were connected. Meaning he saw everything that the creature did to those innocent people. Like Margo. "Annabelle Strange." He said.

That got his twins attention, "What?" Griffith asked through his teeth.

"Annabelle Strange is the next victim." He said. "The creature wants to complete it's mission early."

"No! We need stall the mission so that she can kill the thing!" Antoinette hit Bryson on the head like it was his fault. "Seriously? It's not my fault. You're the one that is supposed control the thing. I just watch everyone be taken anyway."

"Don't be a baby, Bryson." Griffith said. "We get that your friend -Margret - was taken but we need to go on." His brother placed his hands on his shoulders and Bryson gritted his teeth. Marguerite Kesler had been one his best friends since he was a kid. She didn't know much of the truth about the Throne family but she did knew that Bryson wasn't the most loved in his family. They were both sorted into Ravenclaw and Margo didn't even get to have her first week at school because of his stupid siblings.

Margo was the first victim and Bryson watched her be taken away and he couldn't do anything about.

"We need to find away to get the thing off track?" Antoinette thought for a second before grinning at her brother. He knew what she was thinking, "No." He told her. "I won't be bait."

"The creature only goes after people who are destined to cause destruction, Curse Child." Bryson sighed but he wasn't surprised that his siblings genius idea was him using him as bait that could him. It wasn't that either. He knew it wouldn't help if he was the bait because he was also in that dream talking to Anna. "You're going to do this Caelum or you can leave the house much earlier then planned." Antoinette went to the library where he knew it would go down. He sat at the library table and waited. Annabelle showed up because she was missing her cat and he warned her to leave because she was going to be in trouble.

But she didn't leave.

And then the monster came.

I knew she felt the monsters present too but she didn't look at she just keep talking to me. I did see the monsters though. I saw my old friend who was broken and had eyes filled with darkness. "What's wrong?" Annabelle asked me. I looked down at her and realized there was nothing I could do to save her.

Either way Annabelle Strange would still die.

"I'm sorry." I said before running off. I'm so completely sorry.

 **A/N and again was going to be longer but sorry not sorry I think this chapter works better by itself. What did you think of bryson and his siblings? I said that you should look out for them. so I'm going out of town soon and I will try and update the next chapter soon before I leave. I hoped you enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14: Run before it's too late

**A/N hey hey hey! so stuff happens and it's a crazy crazy! Sorry it's been a while since I've posted but I was out of town and the school started up again. please excuse all errors and I hope you enjoy!**

"Nightshade!" Annabelle shouted as she went though looking for cat who had decide to disappear. "Nightshade come back! I miss you. I know I've been busy but I still love you." She looked under the beds again and then heard the doors of the room open.

"What are you doing?" Florence asked, looking down at Anna.

"I can't find Nightshade my cat and he has been gone all day." She sighed and fell back on the floor.

"He's probably just wandering around the school." Florence suggested. "Or maybe he is just hiding."

"I'll just go out and look for him." Anna got up and place everything back in her bag. "Hey so you've known the Throne family for awhile?" She asked Florence. Annabelle knew that it was none of her business about to ask Bryson's family but the way everyone talked about them and the way they talked about each other.

"Yeah! Antoinette and I have been friends since we were when small." Florence said. "Why?"

"I was just wondering because I was hanging out with Bryson the other day and -" Florence made a face and Annabelle stopped talking. Clearly she should have asked someone who wasn't a friend of the family. "I've heard somethings and when I got back last night after detention, Antoinette said something to me and I just want to know what ups?"

Florence didn't say anything she just continued to lacing up her shoes. "It's okay. I get it. I was just curious." She was about to get up and leave but Florence motioned her to sit back. "There's nothing wrong about Bryson or the Thrones. They haven't done the greatest things but they have always been nice to my family." Florence hesitate before continuing on. "I look I can't say thing that much about them because it's not my information to give out but their dad did one of bad things and the whole family blames Bryson for it."

Annabelle had a confused look and before she could ask anymore, Florence shouted, "That's all I can say."

Anna nodded, "Okay."

"Now go look for your cat."

She grabbed her bag and walked out of her room. Annabelle went around shouting Nightshade's name. Some people gave her weird looks but she didn't care. Annabelle went around the school and didn't find her cat. Annabelle walked into the library even though she knew that if Nightshade had wandered around the school then he probably wouldn't be in the library but she had to try.

"Nightshade!" She called out again.

"What happened to Nightshade?" Someone asked. Annabelle turned around to see Antoinette and another boy who looked like Bryson standing next to her. The boy didn't wear glass and his eyes were blue. "I don't know he wasn't in my room and I can't find him." She explained, crossing her arms. The boy was looking at her intently making her really uncomfortable. "Who is your friend?"

"I'm Griffith Throne." He said, holding out a hand. "I'm Antoinette's twin brother." Annabelle took his hand cautiously. "That's why you look like Bryson." Anna said and Griffith chuckled, "Unfortunately." He and Antoinette shared a look, reminding Annabelle about what Florence had said earlier.

"Well I have to go." The two nodded their heads and she pushed past the two, continued to call out Nightshade's name.

"What is a nightshade?" A familiar asked. Anna looked over to see Bryson sitting at one of the tables. He looked really tired with bags under his eyes but his nose looked much better. "It's my cat." Annabelle explain. "His name is Nightshade and he usually hangs out in my room while I'm class but he decide to disappear and I can't find him."

"Maybe he's just hiding in the common room?"

"Maybe."

"You should probably go back and check again." He said. "Like right now."

Annabelle just laughed, "It's okay. I can hang out here for a little bit." She said but Bryson looked like he was going to be sick. "What's up with you?" She asked. He just shrugged his shoulders awkwardly, "Nothing." He said, looking over my shoulders and around the library. "I'm just trying to help you find your cat which is why you need to leave right now." I felt a giant shivered run through me and the hair on my neck rose. Bryson seemed to notice or he felt it too but he wasn't looking at me.

He was looking at something behind me.

"What's wrong?" She asked to scared to look behind her. Bryson looked down at her and whispered so quietly that she almost missed it, "I'm so sorry." He sprinted in the other direction. Anna finally got the courage to turn around and saw what it was behind her. It was Margret but she wasn't like how she usually was. Her skin seemed to cracked and her eyes were dark, almost black.

Annabelle couldn't help but scream when she saw her and began running in the other direction. She could Margret behind her, chasing her through the shelves. Anna pulled out her wand and started calling out any spell that she knew at her but nothing seemed to work. Every spell and very curse seem to bounce right off. Annabelle went back to running away but Margret was right on top of her. "Please just leave me alone." She cried out. "I didn't do anything."

Margret let out a demonic laugh, "It's not what you have done, you stupid little girl. It's what you're going to do!"

"Please don't hurt me." Annabelle pleaded, she could feel her body shaking and tears had starting falling down her face. "I promise I won't do whatever it is that I might do." Margret stared at her for a second and brushed her cheek. Annabelle thought that maybe Margret would leave her alone but instead, Margret raised her hand which was now scaly and had long claws. Annabelle cried out again and tried to get away again but Margret hit her. Annabelle felt the giant scratches by formed and the blood began to peak out from the scratches.

Margret did it again and again and again. She laughed while she tore Annabelle apart. Annabelle was barely live. She could feel herself, slipping anyway from everything. Annabelle wanted to fight. She hated feeling is way so helpless but she wasn't strong enough. Margret raised her hand again so dramatically like she was getting for the final strike that would her.

Suddenly a white light appeared, pushing Margret backwards. There was someone standing over her. He was very old and had a long beard and seemed to be wearing all white. She tried to call out at him but he brought an old fingered to his lips and she stayed quiet. The man began walking away and Annabelle fall to the darkness.

 **A/N so I should start off by saying that Annabelle isn't dead. She is alive but who saved her? IMPORTANT QUESTIONS? i hope you enjoyed this chapter. BYE! also I'm not sorry it's short.**


	15. Chapter 15: The painful truthful October

**A/N sorry that I haven't update in awhile but I'm trying to finish up Skyfall and start another story so I've been busy and also school started back up. This story should be like around twenty chapters long I'm just giving you a heads up. isn't that picture cute?**

Annabelle remember it all.

The attack.

The pain.

The fear.

Everything stay in her mind like someone had sewn it into her mind. She couldn't forget. It kept repeating itself over and over again. It was a never ending nightmare. Annabelle had went to the library to look for a cat.

Nightshade.

She didn't find him. Annabelle had found Bryson and his siblings.

Bryson.

He was the reason this had happened to her. He knew that thing was there in the library, waiting for her and he didn't stop it. It was his fault that Margret went after her.

Margret.

She had tried to kill Annabelle. Margret attacked and beaten her almost to death until that man came and stopped her.

That man.

He had used that spell to stop Margret from killing Annabelle. He had saved her. He seemed familiar to her. Annabelle hadn't got a clear view of his face but there was something about him that made her feel like she had seemed him before.

Annabelle didn't knew what was happening. She just seemed to be stuck in her nightmare. She wanted her family. She wanted Scorpius. She wanted her dad to hug her tight and tell her that everything was okay like he used to when Anna was little.

Annabelle want out.

James was sitting next to her bed and he didn't know why. He had promised Alice - a girl who had been his friend since he was little and clearly liked him - to help her study but no he was sitting next some girl laying in hospital bed. Annabelle Strange clearly hated him, was two years younger then him, she only liked Albus, and hung out with a bunch of weird kids and one of those weird had casted a spell on him, James had no idea why he was here.

He had come here every night since he had found her in the library. James would just sit there quietly and look at her, silently hoping that she would wake up. He knew it was creepy and that she was two years younger then him and he kept reminding himself on the way to the hospital wing. James just kept remembering that girl he had met during the summer. How she smiled when is looked all the different butterflies and how she blushed when she caught him looking at her.

Everything seemed better and much more simpler then. She didn't know that much about him and neither he her which is what he liked about her in the first place. Annabelle didn't care about who he was at first but then she came here and met the guy he was pretending to be. The guy everyone expected the eldest son of Harry Potter to be like.

James heard a grunt and looked over at the other side of the room to see Bryson, muttering things in his sleep. The next day after he had found Anna in the library, Bryson came in. His face was beaten to the point were it looked like the person who had done it was trying to kill him. He had a broken leg and arm and when James first saw him, he felt pity for the Throne boy. Bryson and Annabelle clearly were hurt by two different things. Bryson was clearing beaten by human and Annabelle was nearly torn apart by something that wasn't human.

Her face and body had been covered in blood and wounds. She had more scars on her face now another then that star. James never saw it until the first night here. Annabelle's hair had been brushed away from her forehead giving he a clear view of the scar. It was in the shape of a star and looked like it was no way closer to fading making James wonder where she had gotten it from. James knew that after what had happened in the library the other night she would never tell him.

James reached down placed his hand down into hers without thinking. Her hand felt cold but his hand stayed there. He bushed his thumb against her skin and that's when the gripped of Anna's hand tightened around his hand. James pulled his hand back her, jumping up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked over at him. "James." She said, quietly before her eyes shut again. He stared down at her before sprinting down the hall to find Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey rushed into the room and James went back to the common room. Alice was pretty mad at him when she first saw him but she forgave him easily. That was the last night James went to go and see Annabelle Strange in the hospital.

When Annabelle woke up with Scorpius and Albus sitting next to her bed. She tried to call out for them but her throat was dry so instead of words only a weird groan sound came out. It got their attention though. The two came rushing towards her, asking her a million different questions like if she was okay, what had happen to her, did she remember anything and all she had to say was, "Water."

Scorpius rushed to get a glass while Albus helped her sit up. "Here." Scorpius said placing the glass in her hands. Annabelle drank the whole thing in a matter of seconds, placing the glass back in Scorpius' hands. "Better?" He asked with a laugh and Annabelle just laughed.

"Well besides from the pain that's everywhere, I'm feeling great." She said, trying to joke around but Annabelle didn't feel like joking around at all. She loved the fact that her cousin and her friend where here to see her wake up but the pain still hadn't left her and the memories still flowed in her mind. Annabelle just wanted to be alone at the moment. She didn't say that though. She smiled through the pain and let them stay. "How long was I out?"

"About three weeks." Albus said.

"Three weeks!" Anna shouted, jointing up causing more pain to run through her. "Be careful." Scorpius said, careful pushing her back down onto the bed. "Yes you've been out for three weeks."

"How?"

"Anna, do you know how injure you were? Your face and body were nearly scratched to death. If James hadn't found you you probably would have been die." James had found her, she had thought. That didn't seemed right. He hadn't exactly been the nicest person to her over the past couple of days. "James? As in James whatever his middle name is Potter? Our dear sweet Albus' brother?"

"Yep, that James."

"And his middle name Siris." Albus add. Annabelle had a confused look on her face as they explained everything like the fact Annabelle was found nearly die in the library, James somehow found her, and she had been in here for so long that she had missed Albus' first game which he had won. She felt bad for missing his game but she was happy that he wasn't freaking out anymore. "It was so much fun. I didn't mess up and I beat my brother which felt so good. He claims that it was because he didn't get any sleep but I'm just still so happy."

Annabelle smiled as he continued on. After awhile Scorpius and Albus finished telling her everything that had happen over the last couple weeks that it had gotten to the point where she had to talk about what had happened that night. She explained everything. Well almost everything. Annabelle left out the fact that Bryson had left her there to die and about the man who had saved her from Margret. So she basically told them that she was in the library looking for Nightshade who had gone missing and then next thing she knew Margret in the library and she attacked her.

"Her name isn't Margret, it's Marguerite Kesler and she went missing after you were found." Scorpius said. "Her bed was empty and no one had seemed or heard her leave which means that she is still out there."

Annabelle nodded, "Great." She said even though that's not what she meant. "Did you guys find Nightshade?"

"Yeah he was back in the common room. Florence and Belle found him." Annabelle's anger in her seemed to calm when he said that. For one Nightshade was okay and two that was where Bryson had told her that Nightshade was probably in the common room. Maybe he wasn't trying to kill her. "Annabelle are you okay?" Scorpius asked and she lied and told him yes, she was just really tired and need little bit more sleep. He didn't believe her and she knew that but Annabelle wanted to be alone at the moment which he understood. Annabelle watched her two friends leave before laying her head on the pillow.

Someone was shaking Annabelle awake, "Annabelle wake up." They said. The voice was familiar but Annabelle didn't open her eyes. She just kept the close, hoping that the person would just go away. "Annabelle, it's Bryson I know you're awake." The moment he said his name, Anna's eye shot wide opened. She turned towards him and was about to yell at him until she saw his face. Bryson wasn't wearing his glass or his uniform, he was wearing something like Annabelle was wearing, hospital clothes. His face was covered with bruises - a lot of bruises - to the point where his face was nearly purple and almost caused Annabelle pain. His left arm was in a cast and he had neck brace on.

"Jesus Bryson what happened?" She asked him.

He shook his head, ignoring her question. "Don't focus on me. How are you alive? I saw it happen in that dream. The dreams never lie so how is this even impossible?"

Suddenly all the anger came rushing back to her and her hands formed fists. "What are you talking about? Are you talking about the fact that you knew that monster girl was waiting for me and you left me alone, unprotected, and that it nearly killed me?" Bryson didn't say anything so Annabelle continued on. "I thought we were friends. Everyone including your siblings have told me that you aren't a good person but I didn't believe them but then you left in that library to die. Why did you do this? What did I do to you for this happen?"

"You are my friend and that's why I had to do it!" He shouted at her. "You don't get it, Strange. The way everything works. The way my family works. The way the creature and Lilith works." Lilith, the name rang through her head. She knew that name. It was the name that everyone in her family seemed to cringe every time it was mention. It was the name that she knew nothing about but somehow this boy knew things about it. "I know it's weird Anna but you have to trust me. I didn't leave there to die because I hated you. I did it because at the time I thought it was the right thing."

She stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean? How do you know about Lilith and the dreams? Also who did this to you?"

He didn't say anything and Annabelle was about to get out and loud at him but he sat down next to her on her bed. "I don't know that much about Lilith. My family doesn't tell me everything about all this stuff. As you have probably heard they don't plan on keeping me forever." Annabelle nodded and he continued. "The girl that attacked you wasn't the real Margo. The creature has the power to take the form of any being and it kidnapped and took her form so that it could get close to you."

The first dream she had, Annabelle thought. "But why?" She asked.

Bryson sighed, "The creature's one goal is to take down anything that could cause destruction in the world. You are Lilith and the creature are somehow connected and that's why it wants to kill you and that's why you have those dreams."

"That still doesn't explain why you let it attack me."

"I'm getting there, Annabelle, calm down. Lilith has followers and those followers want you live so that they can bring Lilith and at first I wasn't going to stop them but then I met you and Belle and you all were so nice that I couldn't let that happen." Neither of them said anything. The anger seemed to drown away but a million questions formed in Annabelle's head. She didn't ask them though, Bryson already looked like he was going to be sick. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

Annabelle tried to tell that it was okay which was a bold face lie. Nothing at this moment made any sense to her. She still ask the question that she had been thinking about. "You have these dreams too?" She asked and he silently agreed. "That means that you are also destined for destruction too?" He nodded again before heading back to the other side of the room. She called out goodnight to him, only getting silence in response.

The next morning when Annabelle woke up, Bryson was gone. The bed that he was sleeping in was completely empty. She found out why Bryson had been there in the first place for just a beating that could have cured in seconds after she asked one of the nurse what happened. Someone had nearly beaten Bryson to death and cursed him so that his injuries wouldn't heal. They had him moved to St. Mungo's until they could find away to fix him. She was about to moved there to but she had woken up and her mom told them that Annabelle was not to leave until she arrived.

"It's a good thing that you're alive." The nurse said, wrapping Annabelle's arm. "We were surprised that you even woke up. When the boy came out running to tell us that you have waken up, all of us where shocked."

Annabelle nodded her head as the nurse continued on talking about how she thought Annabelle was going to die. She almost miss the fact that the nurse said a boy could out to tell them at she had woken up. "Wait who was the boy?" She asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see him." The nurse said.

Annabelle sighed and didn't ask anything. Albus and Scorpius came by again but Albus couldn't stay for long he had quidditch practice. Scorpius stayed though, promising that he would stick around for when her mom and his parents came. "You weren't telling the truth yesterday when we came by." He said. "About everything that happened in the library. I could tell you didn't want say the real truth."

Annabelle nodded, pulling her knees up to her chest, letting him sit beside her on the bed. "I remember everything for that night, Scorpius. I remember what happened before she attacked me. I remember it's voice, it's freaky long claws that torn me apart, and the smell of my blood. I remember lying there on the ground while it was happening feeling completely helpless and I hate that feeling. The last time I felt like that was-" Annabelle started sobbing and Scorpius pulled her into a hug.

"I know." He whispered. "I know."

When she had stop crying or when she was be able to speak clearly though the tears, Annabelle explained everything to him. About Bryson, the things she had learned about Lilith, the man who saved her from Margo. By the time she explained everything, Annabelle's mother showed up along with Scorpius' parents. Her mother started talking about pulling her out of school but Annabelle lied and told her that everything was okay and it had nothing to do with Lilith. Scorpius gave her look but she ignored his looks. Professor McGonagall came to meet them in the hospital and Annabelle had to explain everything again. This time she told them everything about what had happened that night.

After she had told them, they didn't ask any questions which was surprising at first but that it sort of hit her. They didn't ask any questions because they were scared that she would break. "You can ask me questions. I don't mind it all." She said.

"It's fine, Annabelle." McGonagall told her. "I have everything I need at the moment." The professor left and the rest of night was spent with her family. Colin was in France with their aunt Daphne while Evelyn was here but Colin missed very much and made her a much of pictures for Anna. The pictures made Annabelle's heart swell up, putting a real smile on her face. Evelyn didn't say anything about the fact that her daughter had been in detention during her first week here. Her uncle and aunt seemed very happy for some reason.

It was nice to have them around.

At night though that was when everything went wrong. Annabelle had fallen asleep and that's when another one of dreams happened again. This time after everything she learned that's how she knew it was real. That's why when she woke up, she was crying for help. Her mother was sitting in the room with her and rushed towards her daughter. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"It's Scorpius." She said between sobs. "He was attacked."

"Anna, it was just a dream."

"No it was real, Mum, but it really happened and he is in the library. Rose Weasley was one the who did it. She tried to kill him."

 **a/N hey everyone! I really enjoyed writing this chapter even though it was like really angsty but it seemed i write really good angsty chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I did! So much stuff is happening and now you guys know a little about Lilith. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16: Battle of Families

**A/N hey crazy people! so the last chapter end on a cliff hanger. How was it on that cliff? If you haven't guessed this chapter involves the Potters, the Weasleys, the Malfoys, and the Stranges going head to head! please excuse all errors. sorry it took me a million years to update. I got some questions in the reviews and because that person is on a guest account, I can only** **answer their questions this way.**

 _ **Will Rose and Annabelle become friends?**_ **At this moment they will stay enemies because righting their fights are a lot of fun for me. I do plan on them getting along and having a friendship like Paris and Rory from Gilmore Girls but that wouldn't be until awhile.**

 _ **Can Albus and Annabelle become a couple?**_ **No and I've said this before I want them to stay friends because I like how I have write their friendship and I don't want to mess it up. If you couldn't tell I'm trying to make Annabelle and James happen and Albus won't end up alone I promise you that.**

Annabelle hadn't stopped crying. She need to stop though. Her whole family and the headmistress were surrounding her in the headmistress' office, waiting her to explain how she knew Scorpius had been attacked. After she woke up screaming and crying from her dream, they had gone to library and found her cousin lying there helpless on the gone. He hadn't been killed but he was still really hurt. Her mother awkwardly patted her on the back and the headmistress handed her another tissue.

"Annabelle, we know that you're going through a hard time but you have to tell us what happened." Her aunt said with cracking voice. Anna nodded her head and tried to explain what was happening through her sobs. "For the pass couple of weeks I've been having dreams about people getting attacked by something and that thing has been taking the form of everyone that it attacks. I had a dream about my attack before it happened but in that dream the creature killed me. That was seemed to be the only time the dreams had lied. I thought that it was the last dream but then I had the dream about-" Annabelle started sobbing again and the room went quite. None of them said anything for they all that it probably was best to leave the eleven year old girl alone.

The Headmistress told Anna that she could return to the hospital wing and her and her family quietly walked back. Before her aunt and uncle could leave, she hugged them tightly and whispered, "I'm sorry." Her aunt didn't say anything, she just hugged her niece tighter and her uncle Draco kissed the top of her head. They spent the night in hospital wing together. Scorpius had bed across from hers but during the middle of the night to make Annabelle feel better knowing that her cousin was okay but it didn't make her feel better. She stayed awake from guilt for what had happen to Scorpius and fear that the creature would come back. Annabelle walked to the other side of the hall but she still couldn't sleep.

Weeks went by and everyday Annabelle sat on the bed next to Scorpius, waiting for him to wake up. Her mother tried to get her to leave the room for air or at least do her work but Annabelle was too wrapped up in guilt to leave. The only time she moved was when the nurse came to change her bandages. She sent a letter to Albus about what had happen and somedays he would come and sit with her in complete silence. Annabelle never mention about who attacked Scorpius even though she wished to tell him.

Draco told her that it was probably best if he didn't know the truth. At first she had agreed with what he had said but the days past with her cousin laying in that bed, the more she wanted to scream the truth and slap the girl the next she saw her. If she ever saw Rose Weasley again. Annabelle didn't like lying to Albus about what had happened but the information she had was about his family could destroy his family or their friendship. That wasn't a risk she wouldn't have been willing to take.

This was all Bryson's fault. He was the one who had brought that creature here. She grabbed a her paper and began writing her so called friend a letter.

 _Dear Bryson,_

 _I_ _want to kill you. I know that you are injured and your family hates and also wants you die but the fact that you let that creature attack and dragged me into this mess as my life very completed. (well even more complicated I guess). If you didn't hear, my cousin was one of the people that was attacked. I woke up screaming and crying and I had to sit in the headmistress' room and explain to everyone including Scorpius' parents that I could some how see these things without sounding insane and that Rose Weasley had attacked him._

 _Whatever this master plan that we are involved in, I want out. I watched my dad die because of Lilith and I watched Scorpius almost die because of her and I can't lose anyone else._ _Losing my dad nearly broke my family and destroy my relationship with my mother. If I had lost Scorpius then I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself._ _Your a smart boy, Bryson, and if I where you, I would so the same thing._ _By the way, Belle misses you. You should write her a letter. It would calm her nerves a bit._

 _Love,_

 _Annabelle Strange_

Bryson crumbled up Annabelle's letter and threw it away. She hated him. Well he hated her. She talked to him like he was the reason all of this had happened. He didn't bring Lilith into her life. In fact up until six months ago he had never even heard of her. Bryson shouldn't have been surprised about how all of this end up. Everyone he mets usually ends up hating him. Mainly because of his family. Whatever, he thought, I still don't need to blamed for this.

 _Dear Miss. Strange,_

 _Thank you for your letter. What I mean by that is thanks for being the only person to send me a letter.I didn't totally care for anything that you said in the letter. I'm doing fine by the way. You never asked. The curse that was placed on me was removed but my injuries are still healing. I hope you are doing well too._

 _I don't know why you thought complaining about everything to me would get you out everything. If you are connected to Lilith it's because someone did something and you were somehow involved with Lilith. I got into this because my family. You probably got into that way too. There is n_ _o way out of this. I've tried. Not even death can will let you out of this deal. I'm sorry about Scorpius but it's not my fault that all of this is happening to you. Lilith took your dad but before that she took my mom so stop acting like I don't know what it's like going through this. I've been going through longer then you. Remember that it wasn't really Rose that attacked Scorpius._

 _Tell Belle that I'm doing fine and it's probably best for her to stop writing me. Please don't even write me again._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Bryson Throne_

Annabelle showed the letter to Albus after she had read. She couldn't believe it. How could he say all that stuff? He didn't know anything about what she was going through. "Isn't what he saying so rude?" Annabelle asked him. Albus didn't say anything. He just folded the letter and gave it back to her. "Albus what do you think?"

"I think," He paused for a second. "That you were too hard on him."Annabelle didn't say anything. She took the letter, crumbled it up, and threw it at his head. "Look I know that you are mad because of Scorpius but you should blame him. He has been through as much as you." She stared at him with a stare that made Albus think she was going to kill him. "I do think that he is over reacting. I mean Belle told me that he said that chances are he isn't coming back."

Annabelle was about to argue with him but then she realized what she was heard. "Why isn't he coming back?"

"You've heard about how his family treats him. According to Belle they originally weren't going to send him here but then they changed their minds for some reason and told him that if he caused any trouble that they would pull him out." Albus explained. "Why didn't you tell that the person who attacked Scorpius was Rose?"

Annabelle froze, "Um.. what now?"

"You said in the letter," Albus reopened the letter that she had thrown at him. "That you had to explain that you saw Rose attacking Scorpius." Annabelle didn't say anything, hoping that he wouldn't have to find out like this. Albus sighed and placed the letter back her lap. She watched him get up and walk towards the door. He told her to have a good holiday before walking through the big doors. She wrapped herself into a ball and tried to hold back her tears.

Now Annabelle was back to where she was before. Alone.

A/N yes i'm alive. now this was short but i wanted to post something since it has been forever. I hope you enjoyed. Just a heads up I'm jumping to Christmas in the next chapter to speed things up.


	17. Chapter 17: Never be Afraid

**A/N hey I'm back from the died. so I'm back posting fanfiction. if you couldn't tell by my sad poems and my post saying about how can't do it anymore, then you should know that I'm going through something. I got busy with school, I had some problems at school, then I got really depressed, then I got sick, and the exams happened, and then I finished school and had a break down. I'm a little better now but hopefully I can finish up the year and get more chapters upload. I hope you enjoy this.**

Annabelle spent the last weeks of the first semester either in the hospital or in her classes. It's not like she had anyone around to keep her company. Albus was busy not talking her after she kept it away from him that Rose was the one that attack and now she was one of the people who was now missing. Scorpius still hadn't woken up so that meant her second best friend was out.

Bryson was ignoring her existence since she sent a every rude letter to him excusing him of ruining her life. Belle was too busying blaming Annabelle for Bryson ignoring her as well. Her roommates weren't talking to her for some reason and no other kids in the whole school didn't wanted to talk her after she cursed that prick Rose in the middle of the hallway.

She had never felt so alone.

The holidays were coming up which never made Annabelle happy. Christmas had always been something that her parents and Colin had always loved but Annabelle could never seem to joy during this time of the year. Her dad had always tried so hard for Annabelle to love the holidays as much as he did. Every year before he die, he would always do something big and fun for the two of them, she had fun doing them but her mother would somehow bring down her spirits. Which is why she hated when her father died and the holidays just got darker.

Annabelle walked down the hallway of Hogwarts to the Headmistress' office because for some reasons she had been called down to have a meeting. She hoped that hadn't gotten into a trouble again. She had never been someone who never wanted to get in trouble but somehow always got in trouble. It was like she was cursed which according to Bryson she was. Oddly enough it made a lot of sense. Everything that had ever happened to her seemed to be clearer now that she had learned all this about her life. Well almost everything.

When she arrived at the office and walked up the stairs, the Headmistress was sitting at her desk doing some sort of work. "Hello Miss. Strange." Headmistress McGonagall said. Her voice was always so calm. "How are you?"

"Hello Headmistress," Annabelle replied. "I'm doing...a bit average."

The Headmistress gave her a look, "That's an interesting thing to say." She pointed to a sit across from her desk, "Would you like to have a sit?" Annabelle wanted to say no but she sat down anyway. "You seem tense."

"Well I'm pretty sure I have done anything wrong this week." She told her. Mainly because I haven't talked to anyone this week, Annabelle thought. "I don't really understand why I'm here."

"I'm worried."

"About me?" Annabelle confirmed.

"Yes you." She said. "You seem to have isolate yourself from others. You were friendly with Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Mayfair, and Mr. Thrones but since the accident you've seen to be alone." Headmistress crossed her arms and asked Annabelle, "How are you doing?"

"Fine," She lied. "It's just been stressful with everything going on. We all just need to focus on school work." Headmistress McGonagall pursed her lips like she didn't believe Annabelle but she waved her handed and told Annabelle to have a good holiday. Annabelle knew that this wouldn't be the last meeting she had with the Headmistress. She walked to the common room silently, it was dinner time. Everyone was in the dining hall eating but she didn't feel like. Anna just need to be by herself. Even though most days she was always by herself.

Annabelle sat on her bed, opening her book and began reading, Nightshade curled up next to her side. She may be alone at the moment but Annabelle felt like she would always have by her side. "You're a great cat," She whispered before kissing one of Nightshade's ears.

 _There was something wrong._

 _Yes something was terribly wrong, Annabelle thought. She must have fallen asleep when she was reading her book. Annabelle was having another nightmare, that could be the only exception. She was in the very tunnel where it had happened three years ago. When that things had chased her and her father and where her father had given his life for Anna._

 _It was raining, it was cold, and that the end of the tunnel she could see his body, lying in the same spot. She felt her felt growing sadder and weaker the closer she got to him. 'Daddy?' She heard a girl cry out. That when she saw the familiar yellow raincoat and red boots standing over her father. 'Daddy? Please be okay!'_

 _Familiar, a voice said. It rang through her ears. It was your fault he died that day._

 _No, she tried to say. That things killed him it wasn't me._

It's your fault, the voice repeated. Everything bad that has happened to everyone in your life was your fault.

 _No! It wasn't it my fault! The vision of the tunnel became blurry before slipping away placing Annabelle in the darkness. There was a woman with the whitest skin she had ever seen standing far away from her. She could tell that this woman was weak, Annabelle could see her bones. The woman brought up one of her boney fingers and pointed it at her._

 _"You are mine!" The woman screamed. "The Vessel belongs to me!" She ran towards Annabelle, who was trying to move but seemed stuck. Her legs, her arms, her whole body was stuck and all she could do was stand still._ _The woman push Annabelle down to the ground wrapped her hands around Annabelle's throat. No air was making it through. "Give me your soul!" The woman screamed._

Someone was shaking Annabelle awake, her throat felt tight like she was still be strangled by that woman. "Annabelle wake up!" It was Belle, she was the one shaking her. "Scorpius is awake."

Annabelle couldn't have gotten out of my bed faster. She pushed Belle away and ran towards the hospital wing. There laid Scorpius awake, weak but he was up. His eyes were open and he was alive. Annabelle ran towards the bed and hug him tightly. "I've missed you so much." She told him. "I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad to be back too." He said pulling away from the hug. Scorpius gave his cousin a confusing look and brushed his fingers against her throat. Anna hissed with pain. "What happened here?" Scorpius asked her.

"What?" She turned towards the window and got a slight view of her reflection, across her neck was a giant red bruise. Annabelle pressed her fingers against, wincing with pain as she did it.

"There's a giant bruise on your neck." Scorpius informed her. "How did that happen?"

Annabelle didn't think it was possible for this to have happened. It was only a dream, there is no way it could have been real. "I don't know," She lied. Her and Scorpius talked all night until she asked to leave and return to her dormitory. Tomorrow they would be leaving to go to Paris to visit her Aunt Daphne for Christmas. When I got back to my room, I laid on my bed wide wake. I was too scared to go back to sleep what if this time something more happened and I didn't wake up. So I laid there hoping for something good to finally happen.

When the next morning, Annabelle grabbed a scarf tightly and wrapped around her neck. She didn't want anyone to see her neck, there would be so many questions. Breakfast was just with her and Scorpius, they wanted to talk alone with each other. Annabelle caught her cousin up on what was happening, she left out somethings like about all the drama that had been happening. Annabelle only informed her cousins about all the happy things in life right now. Scorpius asked why Albus wasn't sitting with them and Annabelle just said that it was the holidays so he was hanging out with his family.

After breakfast they got their bags before heading down to the train. The two walked towards the train and ran into the people that Annabelle had been dreading to see all week, the Potter / Weasley Clan.

"Scorpius!" Albus said. He ran towards Scorpius and the two hugged each other tightly. "I can't believe you're wake! No one ever told me." His sharpen eyes moved over to me, glaring at me tightly. It seemed I was back to only having one friend.

"Yeah, I've been up for awhile." Scorpius told him. It felt like a stab to the gut when she saw how big his smile was when he saw Albus. It wasn't just the two of them anymore. Scorpius had Albus now and she had no one. He and Albus got into talking, leaving Annabelle just standing next her cousin and her former friend talking and two other kids, James and Rose, glaring at her.

"Hey I'm going to head down," She told him before hurrying off to the train. It was really early so no else was there, Annabelle was able to find an empty carriage. She shut the door, sat down on in sit and started to cry in her hand. Annabelle didn't want her dream to be right but she couldn't deny it, everything that happened to people in her life was her fault.

Scorpius.

Bryson.

Albus.

Margo.

Her dad.

Her mother knew, her grandmother knew it, and deep down she knew it too. Annabelle Strange was a trouble maker, it was probably better if she alone. She could feel the sleeve of her giant striped getting soaked as she cried into her hand, it was one of her favorite sweaters and she was ruining it. The door to the carriage open and she figured that they would see her crying and leave but they didn't. Annabelle sighed, "Hey can you please leave me alone?" She asked.

The door didn't close, she didn't even hear footsteps moving. Annabelle whipped a tear from her, "Will you please just -" Annabelle looked up to see James standing in the door way. He was standing in the door way with wide green eyes, his black hair badly done, and was wearing a black sweater. "Oh god." She muttered. James Potter had seen her crying. What was he going to do now? Make fun of her, tell everyone about how she was a crybaby. "James please go away."

"I was just - I'm following you because I wanted to talk to you but are you okay?" He asked, shutting the door behind him as he walked in. Great, Anna thought, he's not leaving.

"I'm fine. Now leave me alone." Annabelle told him. Instead of leaving, James sat down and brought his sweater to her eyes, trying to wipe a tear away. "No, James, stop." She told him, pushing him away from her. For a second Annabelle had thought he looked sad when she did that but she threw the theory away. "You don't have to act like you care about me."

James seemed hurt by her words which surprised her. "I care about you, Annabelle." He said.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. "Then what were you coming up here to talk to me about?"

James was silent for awhile which sort answer her question. That James Potter hadn't really come down for because he was worried about her feelings. "I may had been coming down here to say somethings about how she shouldn't be keeping things from my brother." He admitted.

Annabelle laughed, "Now that I believe." She said. "Look when I was keeping things from Albus because I didn't want to hurt him then he found out and got mad then we stopped talking. When I found that Scorpius was awake, I got busy hanging out with him and I figured that someone else had told him." James expression didn't change. "I'm sorry I didn't tell him." Annabelle said. "You can leave now since that's why you came here in the first place."

He didn't get up to leave, "I'll hang out with you for a bit." Annabelle smiled and the two spent the beginning of the train ride together until Scorpius came looking for her. She left to go and sit with him. Annabelle gave James one last look before walking away. The rest of the train ride was filled with Albus and Scorpius talking and Annabelle reading a book with her thoughts somewhere else.

Her mother was waiting for her at the station along with Draco and Astoria. Colin was still in Paris with her aunt Daphne which sadden Annabelle deeply. She had spent most of her year waiting for the moment when she and her brother would be reunited but now that moment would have to delayed.

Aunt Daphne's house was a small, rose covered mansion that was outside the city. Annabelle had only been to her house a couple times, most of the time she saw her it was at the Malfoy house. She had always liked her house though. It was cute and reminded her of their summer house.

Her aunt walked out of the house with her arms open, hugging both Annabelle and Scorpius tightly. "It's so good to see you too." Their aunt cheered. "You two have both grown up so much since the last time I saw you."

"You mean last Christmas?" Annabelle reminded her. Her aunt thought about for a second before nodding her head and her bright smile grew. They all walked into the house where Annabelle found Colin and Derek, Bates' kid. Colin rushed towards her and she picked him up, hugging him tightly. She smelled the top of his head, it was weird but the smelling him brought her warmth. He was the brightest thing ever in her life. "Hey kiddo." She whispered. "I've missed you so much." Seeing her brother after everything almost brought her to tears.

"I've missed you too." He said, his green eyes shiny. Annabelle and Colin continued to hug before she walked hand in hand with her brother to her room. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and hanging out. For the first time in awhile, she felt happy to home. That was until dinner came and she was forced sit down and act like she was having a good time.

Before Annabelle went to bed, she found an owl hanging outside her window with letter. She opened the window, grabbing letter and watched the owl fly away. Annabelle opened the letter and a small necklace came out. It had a small silver chain and a medal with a tree covered design hanging from it.

The letter read,

Miss. Strange,

I hope you find this necklace attractive. Remember we can not run away from who we are.

It was Christmas Eve and Annabelle was sitting alone in Uncle Luke's study in front of the fireplace. She was wearing a black dress with short sleeves and flowing skirt, her hair which had been done up was now hanging down hair shoulders and had a small golden locket with her essentials engraved in it.

Everyone else was outside, celebrating about the fact that it was Christmas Eve, the fact that Astoria was pregnant, and the fact that Luke and Daphne's son Liam had come home from the holidays. Annabelle wanted to be out there with everyone but she thought it was best if she just left everyone alone. Her mother and her gotten into a fight at dinner, a giant fight. Everything, every problem, every issue that had happened been the two was screamed across the room and she had left and go into the study.

She wanted to cry, but she didn't believe that she had any more tears to share. The door to the study slowly opened, Annabelle turned her head to see her Uncle Draco entering the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

"Well that was a show." He said walking over to the chair next to her. "And believe me I've have see a lot of shows, most from my family but there is a mix of you and your mother in there. There was your mother's birthday a couple years ago, two Christmases for back to back years, and now the most recent to the list, this Christmas."

"I'm sorry for ruining everything including your news." Annabelle apologized. "For a second there, I thought that we were starting to get along and maybe our relationship would be okay."

"Your mother is a woman who can't ever let anything go. It's something that has always annoyed me about her. Unfortunately it a little bit of is apart of you." He said. Annabelle looked at him in disbelief. "Look you aren't normally someone to hold a grudge but if someone pushes you a little more than you like, then you never let them forget it." Annabelle wanted to fight back but she knew he was right. "One day you and your mother will get along but it might be awhile before one of you gets in the end none of it will matter."

"I hope you are right." She told him. "What if the end comes and we can't figure it out? I'm afraid that I'll be alone."

Draco gave his niece a small smile before leaning over and kissing her head lightly. "Never be afraid because you are never alone." He got from the chair and walked out the study leaving her alone.

 **a/n well again I'm sorry it's been so long. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because we are getting back to the mystery part of this story ad finding stuff out. I'm going back to school in like two days so it's going to be hard writing. later!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Darkness in the Truth

**a/n i'm back. sorry i've been gone again. sorry. sometimes you just need to some time to get your life in order. I finished Skyfall and I'm writing the beginning of Daybreak but i need to do write more of this and the Space Between Us. I hope you enjoys this chapter and excuse all errors. Our trio reunites in this chapter which is good because no they have to stop bad things from happening. I have no clue when this story is coming to an end but I feel like it's going to be soon. enjoy!**

Annabelle woke up to the force of someone jumping onto her bed. She groaned, to tired to roll over to see who it was, and told them to go away and leave her to her rest. "No you have to get up." A familiar voice said. It was Scorpius. "That stupid brat is awake and I won't face him alone." She sighed, knowing who he was talking about. It was Bates' son, Derek. Scorpius and Anna hated him.

She wasn't expecting him to come. Her mum had said that this was just going to be a family gathering but apparently they were family now so they just had to come. "I don't want to deal with that right now." She told him. "It's Christmas, my mother is still upset with me like always, and sooner or later I'll have to return to school where people who hate me and nightmares are waiting me."

"Oh you poor soul," he said, sarcastically. "Look it's Christmas and the whole family wants to celebrate and I know you have this thing against Christmas but come on just get it over for us. We want to celebrate."

Annabelle, remembering the news that had been shared last then turned around and gave her cousin a smile, "You're going to be a brother." She said to him.

Scorpius smiled back, "I know."

"How long have you know?"

"More than month."

"I'm so happy for you." Annabelle said before adding, "You know when they turn eleven you'll be in your twenties." He laughed a little. "What named are they thinking about?" She asked.

"Cassiopeia for a girl and Caelum for a boy." He informed her.

"Sticking with the constellation names I see."

"Well it worked for my dad, it worked for me, it might as well work for the next one." Scorpius said. "I'm excited."

"You should be." Annabelle told him. "You'll be a great brother."

"Well you'll teach me all the great skills to having a sibling love you right?" Scorpius asked joking.

"No, sorry. For your siblings to love you like Colin loves me, you have to have one of your parents hate so that your younger sibling who gets all the attention pities you." She joked.

Scorpius frowned, "Your mother doesn't hate you." She scoffed. "She doesn't! Your mum just doesn't understand you and you don't understand her. She loves Colin because he is a adorable and everyone loves him expect the stupid brat downstairs." The two laughed and Annabelle tugged him closer. "So I got a letter from Albus."

She stiffened, "Oh." She said. "About what?"

"Um…he wanted to say happy Christmas and he sent me a sweater." Scorpius told her. "He sent you one too if you want it."

Annabelle nodded, "Of course I want it." She told him. "Did he say anything else?" She asked. She missed her friend. Annabelle need Albus, he was her friend and she couldn't go through this alone. She had woken up five different times last night from her dreams. They kept getting worse and worse. Her wounds kept getting worse and she was having a hard time hiding them. She showed them to Scorpius and these pass couple days, they sneaked into her aunt's room and put make up on to hide it.

"He said that he found something out and that he would tell us more when we were back at school." Scorpius explained. He ran his fingers down Annabelle's arm and she hissed when he went over a bruise. "They're getting worse." He informed her but she already knew that. "You have to tell someone Annabelle. You lied to the Headmistress and your dreams are only getting worse along with your injures."

Annabelle pushed herself out of bed. "Look I don't know what this is and I don't want anyone else knowing anything incase they could get hurt." She said, grabbing a robe so that it covered up her injuries. "You are the only one who knows that I can trust."

"What about Bryson?" He asked. "Doesn't he know about all this?"

Annabelle sighed. She had know clue if she should trust Bryson, he said that he had no clue on anything else that he hadn't told her. She didn't know if that was true or not. But for right now, Bryson wasn't the number one person she trusted. "I don't know about Bryson, you just can't talk to anyone about this please." Scorpius sighed and Annabelle cheered. "Thank you! Now come on I have go cover up all of my bruises."

The two hurried out of the room and quickly got to Daphne's room. Their aunt was at breakfast or that's what they thought. Annabelle put her rode on the floor as Scorpius got out their aunt's make up out. The two began placing it on her arms trying to do it at a fast pace so that they could make it to breakfast quickly without having anyone noticed. "This is weird," Scorpius said.

"Really? You think it's weird? It's not like you've told me that before," Annabelle said, sarcastically. Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I know it's weird but you don't have kept reminding me of that and beside it could be weirder." She told him. The two were too busy talking that they didn't hear anyone walking outside down the hall to the room.

* * *

Christmas at Throne's was terrible for Bryson. For one it meant that he had to spend everyday with his 'family' who hated him and secondly it also meant that because his whole family got together it meant that it was time for Circle meeting to happen. Bryson was trying to avoid everyone in his house by hanging out in his attic all of break. It wasn't the best hiding spot as there were holes in the floor, it was filled with dust and old boxes, the window was stuck open, letting the freezing air into the attic, and the whole family knew about the spot. Mrs. Throne wanted to recognized it and make it better a place but Mr. Throne knew if she did that then Bryson would have a better hiding out spot and he would be happy and he didn't want that so he told she wasn't to do it.

So there Bryson was freezing in the attic with a thing blanket wrapped around him and he was looking at a picture of his mom. Not Mrs. Throne, his real mother. The one who raised him from six years of his life and the one who treated him better then the Thrones ever did. Despite the fact that Mr. Throne was his father and his siblings were his blood siblings, he hated them and they hated him right back. They weren't his real family.

There was a knock the door and Bryson quickly hid the picture. "Bryson, can I come in?" Mrs. Throne asked. He didn't have to answer because before he had time to she opened the anyway. "You should come out of here and join us downstairs, you'll catch a cold."

Bryson laughed, "It's the tropics compared to down there."

Mrs. Throne was silent. She was probably the only one who didn't want Bryson. His siblings mocked him, his father beat him, but Mrs. Throne never did anything which was why Bryson didn't like her. She was nice but if he really cared about her then she would have stood up for him and helped him but she never did. "Your father wants to you to join them downstairs, he wants to know everything you have on the vessel," she said.

Her name is Annabelle, he wanted to say but he didn't. "I don't want to talk about her." He said. "I didn't want to be involved with this in the first place and apparently I didn't do a great job last time, so why do they need me?"

"Griffith said that you and the girl are friends and your father wants to know everything you have on her." Of course, that's why she wanted to talk to him. Not because she cared, just because she part of the group of psychopaths downstairs who were out to destroy an eleven year old girl. "Please just don't fight him and just do it. I don't want to see you get hurt."

He sighed and placed the blanket on the floor, "It doesn't matter what you say you want." He said pushing his glasses up his nose. "I'll just get hurt anyway." Then he left the attic. The Throne house was a giant mansion outside London in the middle of no where with five different floors and hundreds rooms which were all huge expect for one, if you couldn't guess that one room was his. The house was also unusual dark, according to Bryson, the only light seemed to be coming from the giant windows.

The Circle members were all sitting at the long and every one of them was wearing a dark color. It's not like Bryson was different, he was wearing a gray sweater over a white shirt and black pants. The room was silent like they were all waiting for him to come. "Hello Xenophanes," Mr. Throne said and Bryson flinched when he said Bryson's first name. "Thank you for coming." Bryson hummed in response, mainly because he had no clue what to say. "What was that?" Mr. Throne asked.

"Your welcome sir," Bryson said. He heard Griffith and Antoinette snicker.

"That's what I thought," Mr. Throne said. "Would you like to take a seat?"

Bryson looked down at the chair at the end of table. "No, thank sir." He said trying not to sound at all happy, it was that hard.

"Do you not plan on staying?" Mr. Throne asked, raising eyebrow at his son. Bryson shook his head. "Do you not find these meeting enjoyable? Or do you not care about this important?"

"I missed the first half, I figured I won't be around for the second half." He said. "It's not like I'm invited to any of these meetings and the couple times I am invited, no cares on what I have to say so there is no point in getting comfortable."

Mr. Throne made a fake upset face at his son, "Oh are you upset that are ignore?" He asked, his siblings laughed and the rest of crowd laugh a little with them. Bryson kept a straight face, it may have hurt once but now he had gotten use to the way they treated him. It didn't mean that he liked the way they treated them. "These meetings are very important to the family, Xenophanes," another wince from Bryson, "and I would like it if you respected them."

"Like I'm family," Bryson muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"What was that?" Mr. Throne asked.

"Like I'm family," he said a little louder. "I made be your biological son but that doesn't mean I'm a apart of this family. "The room began filled with an awkward silence and Mr. Throne's hands rolled into fist. "Why did you want me to come down here anyway?" He asked.

"Your brother says you and the girl are friends," he explained. "I would like to know everything that you have her."

"I'm not friends with her," Bryson said, honestly. "She hates me because if you don't remember I let the monster attack her. You should remember you had Griffith beat and then curse my injuries so I couldn't heal." There was a gasp over the room. "I only know everything that we had already learned about her. If you all want to know things then asked Antoinette, she rooms with the girl, I've only hung out with her like three times."

Mr. Throne's angry look never left his face and he stared at his son to see if he would crack but Bryson just stared right back at him. "Alright you can go." He said, "But Bryson don't think that this conversation is over. We all talk later." He nodded and knew that even though Mr. Throne said that they were going to talk later, there wasn't going to be a lot of talking going to happen.

* * *

Albus sighed and looked out the window. It was snowing outside and his family was playing in it. He sent the letter to Scorpius and he wasn't expecting a replied a immediately but he wanted one. He missed his friends and despite the fact he and Anna hadn't been on the best of terms, he missed her and he was really worried about her. Scorpius' letters sounded like she was getting worse and worse which made him feel bad for treating her so terribly over the pass couple days. He had started listening to his brother and Rose, who hated her. Well Rose hated her. James on the other hand was being his normal self which was being overly complicated about the whole thing. Teenagers.

When Albus was writing the letter, James looked over his shoulder and saw the name Annabelle and started asking different questions and tried to read the letter while he was still writing it. It was really annoying. Rose wasn't being anymore though, she came into the room when James was being annoying and began a whole rant about Annabelle and Scorpius. Albus slipped out as her and James talked.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. Albus looked over to see his brother standing in the door, looking like his usual self with his I don't care look and his no one stands me attitude. "Waiting for your friends to response?" He asked in a trying to be mean voice.

"Yes but it's Scorpius, not Annabelle my other friend you are weirdly obsessed with." Albus said.

James made a face, "I'm not obsessed with her." He said.

"Sure, you aren't."Albus said. "Because people that are obsessed with people don't constantly asked questions about the person that they are obsessed and talked about her a lot. Of course you're not obsessed with her."

"I'm not obsessed with her," James said again.

"I thought you liked Alice?" Albus asked.

"I do like Alice. She is my friend."

"Does she know that?" He asked and James scoffed. Albus half expect to his older brother to say something rude in response but he didn't. His brother huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back against the door. "Look I'm not trying to sound rude but please leave because I have much better things to do then trying to understand you."

James rolled his eyes, "Like staring out the window, waiting for a letter from your friends."

Albus frowned, "Maybe." He said. James left the room, leaving Albus alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Daphne asked as she opened the door to see Annabelle and Scorpius going through her stuff. The two knew that they need to come up with some lie to tried to get out at of her room but the two were frozen in fear. "Are you going through my stuff?"

Annabelle shook her head, "No." Her aunt didn't look convinced. "We were just looking for…" She looked over at Scorpius for help but he just shrugged. "Thanks for the help." She said with a glare. Daphne walked towards them grabbing Annabelle's arm to see the badly place make up along with the bruises on her arm.

"Anna, what is this?" She asked. "Were you trying to cover these up?" Annabelle was silent. "Is someone hurting you?" Still silence. She grabbed her niece and nephew and dragged them downstairs were the rest of their family was sitting for breakfast. She made Annabelle and Scorpius first in two chairs in front of their parents.

"Daphne what are you doing?" Evelyn asked.

"Bates can you please take Colin and Derek?" Daphne asked. Bates nodded and Derek rushed out of the room while Colin groaned in disappoint, muttering something about how he wanted to be involved and how he didn't want to spend more time with Derek. "Evelyn is there something you would like to tell us about you and Annabelle's relationship?" Daphne asked her sister.

"Why?" Evelyn asked, giving Annabelle a frustrated looked.

"Because I went to go get Scorpius and Annabelle for breakfast and I found them in my room, putting make up on Annabelle's arms to hide bruises." The room went silent. Draco and Astoria looked at Evelyn who also had a shocked look on her face. "Anything you would like to explain?"

"What bruises?" Evelyn asked. Daphne looked over at Annabelle as if she was asking her to roll up her sleeve but Annabelle just stared down at the table. Daphne sighed, grabbing Annabelle's arm and she winced at the pain. She kept rolling up the sleeve, relieving the marks, scratches, and bruises all up Annabelle's arm.

Annabelle wanted to run, she wanted leave them room and cry but she stayed. Not looking at anyone. They all examined her arm and she wanted to disappear onto the floor. "Do you do this?" Draco asked Evelyn. She didn't say anything just stood there in shock. He turned towards Annabelle, "Did your mother or Bates hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No, Mom didn't hurt me. Either did Bates."

"Then who did?" Astoria asked. She looked over at her son, who slumped into his chair. "Do you know?" Scorpius shook his head.

"He doesn't know anything," Anna lied. Scorpius gave her a look, saying don't do this. "I asked for him to help me and he didn't ask any question because I didn't want him to ask anything." She said. Everyone looked at Scorpius before excusing him to leave the room. He gave Anna on pitiful look before leaving the room.

"So who did it?" Her mother asked. It had been the first thing she said in a while.

Annabelle shrugged, "I don't know." She said It wasn't really a lie, a lie is false statement but this wasn't complete false. She had idea clue who was hurting her but she knew where they were coming from. Annabelle knew she wasn't being to be able to tell them that her dreams were attacking her. "I'm having these weird dreams almost every night that involve me getting hurt. In the morning I wake up and all these injuries are here."

No one said anything. They kept staring at her making her nervous and like she was under the spotlight. She hated it. "Can I leave?" She asked. "Or can you guys at least stop staring at me?"

Everyone removed their gaze from her and she let out a sigh. "You may be excused." Her uncle said and she ran out of the room. Scorpius was still in the hall and she rushed into his arms.

"It's okay," he whispered.

"Is it though?" She whispered back. He never responded and she wanted to disappeared. Her and Scorpius walked to their rooms, he went into his room and said he was going to get dress so that the family could began to celebrate. Annabelle went into her room and started a bath. She need to calm down, relax, something that could put her mind at ease.

The bathroom was very white with white tiles, white curtains with gold trim, and white wallpaper. There was a giant tub and she stared at it while it filled up with water. She need some sort of distraction, she would focus on anything to get it off her mind. Nothing helped. She couldn't focus on anything all enough with out being reminded of her dreams which made her bruises hurt. When the water had filled up the tub, she stepped in, laying against the tub. The water was warm which felt nice but it wasn't enough. Everything still hurt.

There was a knock on the door before it was pushed opened and Evelyn Strange stood in there door way. She looked upset as she stared at her daughter. "Why are you taking a bath?" Evelyn asked her daughter. "You know you are just sitting in your own filth."

She shrugged, ignoring that last part. "Because I thought it would help but it's not," Annabelle said as she moved her hand across the water. "I've heard some people find it relaxing. Don't think most of them were eleven year olds with really big issues." She had said it as a joke but her mother didn't laughed, she just stared at her. "Can I help you?"

Evelyn walked around the room for a bit before dragging a chair across the room to front the tub. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. "Do you know what the feels like to have your daughter not tell you that she is being hurt and beaten? Then have to find out when your sister shows your daughter's bruises in front of everyone and be accused of being the one to do it? Do you know what that feels like?"

Annabelle bit her lip, "…..No."

"Of course you don't know but none of this would have happened if you would have just told me what was happening! You never tell me anything. I find anything out from my sisters, or Draco or your cousin and hell sometimes your brother even knows more then I do!" Evelyn shouted. Annabelle pulled on the plug letting all the water out and grabbed her robe. If they were doing this then she wasn't going to be in the bath for it.

"I didn't tell you because I knew what you were going to say," she told her mother. "It's the same thing you've been saying for years. She shouldn't go, it was dangerous, she is going to get killed or someone else is going to get killed, and then it ends with you saying you will pull me out. You're like a broke record when it comes to this." Annabelle opened the door back to her room and her mother followed her out.

"Excuse me if I want to keep you safe," said Evelyn as Annabelle got dressed.

She laughed, "Keep me safe? You don't want to keep me safe, you want to keep yourself safe and Colin safe, you don't care about me."

"Is it so bad that I want to keep my family and I safe?" She asked.

"Only when you don't care about everyone." Annabelle said. She didn't wish she had to be so honest and she didn't even know if she should be saying it but it was saying felt true.

Evelyn frowned, "You really think I don't care about you?" She asked. Annabelle didn't saying anything, she just continued getting dressed. "Well then," Evelyn said, "if you don't thing I care then maybe I shouldn't." Still nothing from Annabelle.

Evelyn sighed and walked out of the room. Anna finished getting dressed and threw herself onto her bed.

I hate Christmas, she thought.

* * *

The train ride home was both relaxing and stressful. Annabelle was glad to be away from her mother but she was really worried about what troubles were might be waiting there. Scorpius sat across her, he was reading because Anna had told him that she didn't want to talk and would look at the door every once and while.

"Are you waiting for someone?" She asked him. Scorpius shook his head. "To not be rude then but please stop. You're making me nervous." He nodded and they went back to silence. She stared at the window and he went back to reading his book. After awhile, she couldn't take it. "I'll be right back." She told Scorpius, closing the door behind her before he could answer. Annabelle walked the hallway looking through all the glass until she finally found him. Unfortunately he was was in a car with people who wouldn't be too please to see Annabelle. Albus sat in-between Rose whose face was scrunched up which made it look like she smelt something terrible and a girl who if Annabelle remembered correctly her name was Molly.

She pulled open the door and the chatting stopped. She could feels everyone's eyes on her but she was only looking at Albus. "Well, well, Miss. Strange." Rose said, crossing her arms and smirking. "What are you -"

"Listen, Red," Annabelle interrupted, "as much as I want to do this right now, I'm in hurry and I want to talk to Albus." Rose's lips turned into a line and Albus stood up when she said his name, he gave her a smile and she remember how much she missed him. She smiled back, "I need to talk to you about something." She said, waving him out. Albus took a step closer to the door but Rose held out her arm, blocking Al from leaving.

"Maybe he doesn't want to leave," Rose told Annabelle. She said it like it would make Anna leave but it didn't.

Annabelle looked at Albus, who look as if he know no clue what Rose was saying like a lost puppy who didn't know who to follow. "I'll give him back." She promised. "I mean it's not like I'm going to do anything terrible to the boy, that's next week plan and I'm not one of breaking my schedule." She said. It was a joke but no one laughed except Albus who chuckled under his breath, the rest all stared at her like she was being serious.

Albus' smile got bigger and was still laughing a little, he pushed Rose's arm out of the way and walked out into the hallway with Annabelle. "Well I guess I have to go," he said. "Can't break the schedule." The two laughed and closed the door before walking door the wall and they continued laughing all the way down the hall like nothing bad had happened between them. When they arrived at the room, Annabelle was at the door but she paused for a second, her laugher had died. She turned Albus who looked confused as she had stopped laughing. "Everything okay?" He asked.

She nodded before hugging him tightly. "I've just missed you." She told him. Albus sort stood there, frozen like he had never been hug before but then his hands slowly placed themselves on her back.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I've missed you too." She pulled away from the hug and opened the door. Scorpius smiled brightly when he saw Albus and Anna walk through the door together not looking angry or sad like they had been. The three talked, not about what they need to talk about, but they were all so excited to be all together again that they lost focus on what was important for a couple minutes. They talked about their holidays, everything that had happened over the last couple weeks, they all laughed but the laughing came to an end when they reached Annabelle who had to explain what had happened to her over Holiday which was never a find thing to talk about. "So your mother knows that you are being hurt?" He asked.

"Yep." She replied. "And now after that fight, she says that she's just not going to care anymore." Annabelle played with the loss thread of her jeans. "I didn't even know she cared in the first place, now I wish I had never got in the fight with her. I should have just told her." Scorpius muttered something under his breath and she kicked him. "Please don't say I told you so."

Scorpius shook his head, "I wouldn't do that to you," he said pulling a sticky note out from his book. "So I wrote down because I have class." He handed Annabelle and sure enough she looked at the note to see the word 'I told you so' scribbled on the yellow post it note. She frowned, turned the note into a paper ball and she threw it at him.

"You have class," said Annabelle, in mockery tone. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say and I've known you since you were a baby."

Albus opened the sticky note and began laughing, Anna guess him a questioning look. "I think it's quite funny." He continued to laugh and Annabelle grabbed her notebook, writing something in it before ripping it out, making a paper ball and throwing it at Albus. He stopped laughing and opened the note to see, 'You're an idiot for laughing at that', written down on the piece of paper. "Excuse me for having a sense of humor," he muttered.

Scorpius placed a hand on Al's shoulder, "It's okay, Albus." He told his friend with smile before turning over to gave Annabelle a smirk, "She's just doesn't have class like us." Annabelle glared at both of them and they two began laughing hard.

"Shut up," said Anna, looking annoyed but still smiling a little. "Can we please get back to talking about something serious?" She asked and the boys finished up their laughs. She stared at them with crossed arms and trying to be serious as the two still chuckled but her serious glaze was interrupted when they were a painful feeling in her gut and Anna's eyes grew heavy, vision becoming blurry, and her head became dizzy. The laughing stopped or at least Annabelle had just lost her hearing, she felt a hand on her shoulder and her name being called, it seemed like it was from far away. She knew what was happening, there was something happening and it wanted her to see it. She usually only saw these things when she was sleep but she was awake on so the force was going to make her fall asleep.

It was working, she wanted to fall asleep. Anna could fell herself so drifting anyway from the world and she could began to see the flashes of what she wanted to see. There was a girl, she was in a dark room. It was Margo and she looked even weaker than she had before. Then another girl appeared, she had red hair and was also screaming like Margo but she looked healthier, she seemed similar and then Annabelle recognized who she was. Then she flashed again to someone else, someone who she couldn't see. Cold water hit Annabelle's face and she was pulled away from the visions and the pain disappeared. "Annabelle? Are you alright?" Scorpius asked.

Annabelle shook her head and placed it in her hands. She felt so stupid, she had seen her attack Scorpius. How could she have forgot that? Why did she not piece together that the same thing must have happen to Rose Weasley? "I'm sorry, Albus," said Annabelle.

Al looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I was so self center that I forget that it had to happen to her too."

"To who?" Asked Scorpius.

Annabelle looked up at both of them, "The girl who attacked you and your cousin." Two finally understood what she was saying. "For some reason I didn't think about it clear enough and now the real rose is suffering like the real Margo." She explained. "They are going to die and it's going to be my fault."

The car went silent as Annabelle cried but then Albus stood up, "No they won't." He said.

"What?"

"They won't die," said Albus, "because we are going to save them." The two blondes looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh come on." He said sounding annoyed. "We can't let this happen to them and if we find out what's happening and fix it then maybe everything will be okay. Kids will stop being hurt and Annabelle will stop being hurt. We have to do something."

"I know we have to do something but what are we going to do?" She asked.

"You can see things about the attacks and where the people are that's a start and we have a whole freaking library probably has the information on what we need," said Scorpius. "The only problem there is the restricted section."

Albus smiled, "I don't worry about that I know how we can handled that." He looked over at Anna. "And I know someone that can help us learn more about the creature."

Annabelle's eyes narrowed, "Who? What do you have that can help us?"

His smile got bigger, "I have some things that I got for a Christmas and something that I took from my brother." He paused before adding, "And we all know someone whose family has a history with voodoo."

"Belle." They all said in unison.

 **a/n omg guys it is so good to be back writing this! I'm sad that this story is coming to a close soon but at least I'll have the sequels to write which I hope will be fun. this chapter was one that I didn't expect to go the way it did, it was only going to be an Annabelle and Scorpius but then I was like it's been like four months I should give them more than that so I ended up with this and it's great, a little sad but that's how I like it. so we have like three more chapters in this and I'm putting a lot of dedication into finishing this story because I love it and I have been treating right so I need to fix our relationship. Again I'm sorry it's been four months, look out for chapter 19. LATER!**


	19. Chapter 19: Planning a Rescue

**A/N hey I'm back! so two things I forgot to talk about in my last post: one that last chapter was the longest chapter in this story with 5,000 somethings words so how cool is that and secondly in Pages this story is 200 pages long. I love being back and writing this story, it's so great and I'm loving. I've also have been writing to the audiobook of Clockwork Prince which is has been great and it keeps me going because I'm running out of TV to write to and I'm enjoying that so much. Also sorry I didn't post last week because I went to Cincinnati for a week and I didn't have my computer. So don't think I'm giving up already! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please excuse all errors!**

"It's so great that you all guys are friends again!" Belle cheered as hugged all the three. "It has been so weird around here without the three of you. I mean I know I was a little rude but Bryson wasn't talking to me and I know he can be a little blunt and hurtful but he gets what's it like to loss a mom and feel alone and he's a great friend to me. So when he said something like it was Annabelle's fault that he wasn't talking to me and then I got but Bryson started writing to me over break and I realized I shouldn't have been so hard on you guys so I decided that I would do whatever I could to get you guys to talk again but you guys are already talking again!" Belle let them go before pulling them back into another hug. "I'm just so happy."

"We were happy too, Mayfair," said Scorpius who looked uncomfortable. After a couple more seconds of hugs, Belle finally let them go. She still had a ridiculously happy smile on her face.

"So what did you all what to ask me?" Belle asked, clapping her hands together.

The trio gave each other worried looks before Albus said, "You mentioned in your letter over Christmas that you got a book of strange creatures in voodoo culture and we were wondering if we could borrow for a day." He said it a sweet tune, one that could convince anyone that they weren't up to anything bad.

It clearly worked as Belle smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Sure," she said. "I'll go up to my room and get it."

"I'll go with you," Annabelle volunteered and Belle smiled even brighter. Belle turned around and began walking to their room and Anna looked back at Albus and Scorpius, who gave her a supportive smile. She was nervous and very tired but she couldn't that stop her. They need to this to save those people and after her mistake with Rose she couldn't afford to mess anything else up.

"How was your Christmas?" Belle asked as she searched through her bags to find the book while Annabelle just stood in the doorway."

She shrugged, "It could have been worse but it still doesn't mean I want any repeats in the future."

"Aww I'm sorry, Anna. Why was it terrible if you don't mind me asking?"

Anna sighed, she didn't want to talk about it so she gave an answer that wouldn't be as hard to say. "I just don't like Christmas," she said honestly. "It hasn't been the same since my dad died and even before then I never really seemed to enjoy it." Belle turned around and gave her a pitiful look to which Annabelle quickly placed a smile on face so that it would seem like everything was just fine. "How about you?" She asked, changing the subject.

Belle turned back to looking for the book, "It was okay. My dad and Marybeth tried this best to make the best Christmas ever again. I enjoyed it but Mum has only been died two years and Christmas was her thing, they just don't seem to understand that I need a little more time."

It seemed a little familiar to her. Annabelle still held on to her father while her mother continue on living. Some people think that their pain will go anyway faster if they just continue living while others still held on to the pain so that they'll never forget. "People deal with pain differently," said Annabelle.

"I guess - AHA! I found it!" Belle cheered, holding up the book in the air. She got off the floor and placed the book in Annabelle's hands. "Here you go, Anna."

She smiled and brought Belle into a hug, "Thank you." She said and she meant it in away that Belle Mayfair may never understand.

Belle pulled away and smiled back, "Your welcome. I hope you guys enjoy it even though Albus seemed a little weird when I talked about voodoo before but still enjoy." Annabelle nodded and said her thanks again before she left the room.

Albus and Scorpius were in the common room waiting for her. She held the book up in the air and the two boys cheered. "Alright now what" Anna asked.

"Well someone once told when in doubt go to the library," he told them.

Annabelle and Scorpius looked at each other then back at him, "Your aunt said that." Scorpius said. "Did you think we won't know that?" Albus didn't say anything, he just walked past them and out of the common room. Anna and Scorpius looked at each other and shrugged before following behind him.

The three walked towards the library looking through the book. Albus repeating asking Annabelle about things that she had already told him but she didn't complain as she knew that he was asking those questions for good. When they arrived at the library, the three walked into a the darkest, most isolated part of the library. "So Anna you need to look through book and try and find anything to that matches the description of what you know about the creature. Scorpius you check the sections over there and see if you find anything that could be helpful."

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

Albus smiled, "I'll be going through the restricted sections with the help of this." He pulled a dark cloak out of his bag and placed it on the table.

"It's a cloak?" Scorpius said.

"It's an invisibility cloak," he explained. "It was my dad's and he made the dumb decision of giving it to James who threw it on the floor after getting and I decided that it would be better if I had it."

"So you stole your brother's Christmas present?" Annabelle asked. "Isn't that a little mean?"

He frowned, "No how cool Albus. No thank you for stealing for me Albus. Just that's mean that you stole from your brother who is a loser and he should have appreciate the gift when he had the chance."

"Sorry that we didn't mean to not appreciate you, Albus," Scorpius told him, giving him a small pat of comfort. Annabelle could detect traces of sarcasm in his voice though.

Albus sighed, "Just get to looking all right?" He throw the cloak of his shoulder and he disappeared.

"Whoa, that was cool, Al." Annabelle said.

"I KNOW - I mean yeah I know it is." He said. There was ruffing sound which she could only take as Albus walking away and Scorpius began walking away as well and Annabelle sighed, opening the book and started reading. The book was a giant gray book with a scary looking monster on the front cover and the word, 'Dark Creatures of Voodoo world,' in golden, swirling letters. Annabelle slowly flipped the pages, the monsters scaring her with the graphic drawings and descriptions. She was tempted to stop looking but she knew she had to if she wanted to save everyone.

Her fear would have to wait.

She flipped through the pages with a shaky hand, all the descriptions sounded terrifying. "Anyone find anything?" Scorpius asked.

"No!" Albus shouted.

"Nothing yet," Annabelle replied. There was a sighed then silence again and the three went back to looking for answers. Time went by, the hours got later, the sky got darker, and she was slowly reaching the end of the book. Then she finally got to the page that had a drawing of tall dark figure with no face and long claws.

A Changeling, or known from legends as the Creature of Many Faces, a creature that takes kidnaps a person and disguise itself as them by taking the energy out of that person. The Changeling does this to get closer to it's prey. The Changeling can be controlled be the person who summons it, the summoner gives it a person to go after but the Changeling will can attack other people. It only goes after anything that will cause destruction in the near future.

Annabelle jumped out of her chair and screamed, "I found something!" She heard the sounds of footsteps and Scorpius rushed next her. There was more sounds of footsteps then Albus appeared, throwing the cloak onto the table. "It's called a changeling and it has the ability to shape shift." She told him. "I could be wrong but it matches very thing that Bryson has told me to all the information we knew before."

"It says that it goes after people will cause destruction?" Albus repeated. "What does that mean? How will Annabelle causes destruction and chaos?"

The boys looked at her and Annabelle gave them a shrugged. She didn't know much about the whole being destined for destruction but from what the creature had said and Bryson had told her, she was destined from something and that something was really bad. "I don't know," she said.

"It says that the Changeling is controlled by someone," Scorpius said. "Who could be doing that?"

Bryson's face flashed in her mind. "I might have an idea who might know." She said. Scorpius and Albus looked at her, asking for answers but Anna moved on. "What else does it say?"

"It says that it takes the victims to a prison which can only be reached by portal. The portal can only be seen in the dark and must be in a place where it can't be seen or caused any damage. If the portal is damaged by someone then the Changeling can either be trapped with all the victims or the victims can be trapped with the Changeling stuck on the outside. The Changeling can only be killed by a wooden stake to the heart." She read out loud. "Where could it be?"

"The only place students aren't allowed to go," Albus said. "The forbidden forest."

She sighed, "So if I'm understanding this correctly we need to somehow find a portal without getting caught by this creature, get in and out with everyone that's been taken without again getting caught, somehow stop this thing from trying to kill me, and get out of the forest that we are not allowed to walk into." She explained. With it all laid out, it seemed more impossible then it had before. "This is going to be a terrible plan and we will most likely fail."

Albus shrugged, "It could be worse." He said. "We could be die already."

It was joked and it made her smile a little bit but it didn't make her fear any better. She closed the book shut and stood up. "I'm going to talk to Bryson about what he knows and if he could do anything to help us. Tomorrow night though that's when we should go looking for this portal thing." She said. And hopefully it would work.

"That's a dumb plan," Bryson told Anna the next morning. "You will most likely die."

"Thanks for the support," she said. "You know more about this then I do Bryson. You have to know whose controlling it the creature. If you don't then I won't-"

"What? You won't be able to stop it? You shouldn't stop it, Strange, that's just want they want." He said.

"What who wants? Bryson it took your friend, don't you want her safe?"

"Of course I want her safe but you have to think about what's best. Two lives or a hundred lives. I think I would like to go for the small number if you don't mind and that's what you should do too."

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I don't want anyone hurt and I will do whatever I can to make sure no one gets hurt."

"You can't do anything to stop what will happen," Bryson warned.

Annabelle gave a sharp glare, "Watch me try." She said before walking away. No one was going to die and have it be her fault. No one.

 **A/N HEyyyyyyy! I was going to have Anna find out whose controlling the creature but that's like a next chapter or epilogue thing. Guys only two chapters left! Whose sad? I'm sad. I'm going to try and get the next chapter out sometime this week but I'm starting a new school, the eclipse is happening, I have cross country every day, and i have like two other stories to write and blog so my life is crazy right now. Just look out for the next chapter because if i write good then it might be a long one... just saying. thank you for reading this and i hope you guys enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20: What a Wicked Creature

**ARE YOU READY? Because here we are the showdown. hopefully this is a good chapter because if i had some great ideas for what I had to write for this chapter but I started school this week and I had first meet this weekend and that whole eclipse so it's been crazy. Guys we have one chapter left after this and that next chapter it's like sort of an epilogue / arc that leads us into the next book but this is the last chapter that deals with the Creature. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please excuse all errors! Bye!**

When the sun had gone down and the stars had already started coming out, that's when Annabelle knew it was time. She slowly crawled out of bed, she slipping on her shoes and creeping out of the room. Something inside her was shaking with fear as she slowly walked down the steps. Annabelle was scared, she knew what could happened if she failed and right now failing was the one thing she couldn't think about.

Albus and Scorpius were waiting for her in the common room. "You ready?" Scorpius asked. Anna nodded but she wasn't sure if she wasn't. Three got under the cloak and walked out slowly and careful, Anna held her breath as they did. She felt a hand slip into hers and looked over at Scorpius, who smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Her nerves calmed down a bit but it wasn't enough.

"Are you sure we know the right way?" She asked Albus. "Doesn't your dad have like that magical map?"

He sighed, "No I don't because one it's my dad's and two because I'm pretty sure that James have it and I couldn't take that from him as he likes that and I thought we would be okay with this so stop complaining!"

"Sorry, Albus." She said and they all kept watching. After awhile, Anna almost asked if we were almost there but then suddenly they were at the doors, leaving the school. The darkness never really scared Anna but there was something different about it tonight. There was something about it that scared her.

When they arrived at the forest, her breaths started getting shakier. She started counting numbers in her head to try and calm herself down. One, two, three, four, five. Oh damn it wasn't helping. She was still panicking. "Okay I think we're okay." Albus said. He slipped the cloak off of them and she couldn't help but shiver even though she was wearing a very heavy sweater.

"Lumos," she said, a light shined from the tip of her wand. Albus and Scorpius followed her actions. "Where should we start looking?"

"The book said that the portal could be seen only in the dark," Albus reminded them. "So just look for something that seems out of ordinary." Annabelle looked at Scorpius who shrugged. "We have a lot of area to cover maybe we should spilt up."

"Famous last words," she muttered but the three walked in different directions. If the woods were scary with Albus and Scorpius, the woods were now even more scarier by herself. It's going to be okay, she lied to herself, hoping it would, you can do this. It didn't help at all. She was still scared.

Annabelle had no clue where she was walking but hopefully it wasn't right into some strange nightmarish hell. She felt as if the darkness was surrounding her, dragging her deeper into the forest. She didn't have no clue where Albus and Scorpius had gone off to. Any light seemed to disappeared, even the small light from her wand had seemed to dimmed little.

There was snap and Annabelle quickly turned, looking around, only to find nothing though. She took a deep breath before turning back around, taking another couple more steps forward. There was another sound and Annabelle whipped around to face Bryson. She slapped his arm, "You scared me!" She told him quietly.

"You shouldn't be here," he whispered. "I told you this was a terrible idea."

"No one said you had to come."

"No but I feel like being responsible for your death will have a great impact on me than letting this thing get away." Bryson said. "Besides I - I kind of like having you as a friend." Annabelle looked at him, surprised. He realized what he had said and quickly added, "Plus I can't let my siblings get away with this."

"What?" Anna asked, running after him. Now she had even more confusion placed in her head.

"I told you my family has a plan and they have a way that they want things to be." He said. "Antoinette is the one who has been controlling the Changeling."

She stopped in her foot steps. Antoinette was the one behind this? How? She had been so nice to her but it wasn't true. "Why?" Anna asked, feeling hurt, confused, and mad.

"Because she's selfish and only cares about herself," he said. "Let's just try and focus on completing your plan right now which is what by the way?"

"It's still the same, we are looking for the portal to where the Changeling is hiding everyone." She informed him.

"And you are doing this alone?" He asked.

"No, Albus said that we should split up."

Bryson laughed, "Famous last words." He muttered. Annabelle couldn't help but smile as she had said those words early. The two walked through the forest slowly and quietly, Anna didn't feel as scared as she had felt before now that she had someone to walk next to her. She began to wonder how much time had passed since they had started looking and then she began to wonder where Albus and Scorpius had gone off to. She hoped that they were okay.

"Any clue where this portal thing might be?" Bryson asked. Anna shook her head and he sighed. They went back to walking and she could tell that Bryson was ready to give up. She couldn't let him. Because if he gave up then would she have the nerve to continue now? _No_ , she thought. She couldn't think like that. She had to be brave. She had to be strong. And if it came down to it, she could do this by herself.

There was a sound and Bryson and Annabelle shared a looked before turning slowing around. There was nothing there but there sounds of someone walking closer to them. Slowly and carefully. She held her wand out a little farther, taking a couple steps closer. Bryson's hand wrapped around hers in fear. There was a growling sound and he pulled her back to him, his chest pressed against her back. She could feel his breath getting hard. The growling sound get louder, Anna could only assume that it might be getting closer.

Then suddenly she could see the outline of figure standing in the shadows in front of her. "Bryson?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Let's run," she whispered before grabbing his hand and running off. There was a loud scream, lumping sounds behind them, only making her run fast, pulling Bryson a long. "Bryson run fast!" She yelled. He shouted something back that Anna couldn't here but he picked up the pace anyway. The two kept running, hoping that the creature would get tired or they could find someplace to hide and lose it but right now it seemed like that wouldn't happen.

Anna kept running, for second she looked behind her to how close the creature was. It was close so close in fact that it was so close to catching the two. She was so focused on looking at the creature that she lost focus on what was in front of her. Anna's foot got caught in a root, she fell towards the ground, rolling forward on the ground. She heard Bryson shout out her name but she didn't know where he had gone. She had off onto an area where the ground was hard, her head hurt from impact.

Annabelle slowly pushed herself up and looked around the area she was now in. She was no longer in the forest. Anna found herself in a long narrow, dark hallway made of stone. She turned around to see a giant black hole in the wall. It must have been the portal and she must have fallen though it when she fell. She pushed herself onto her feet, grabbing her wand, and began walk through the hallway. It was quiet, a bit too quiet, and a little too dark as well but she kept going through the hallway.

With her wand in hand, Annabelle marched through the hallway ready to attack anything that came her. The hallway seemed to go on forever but thankfully she didn't have to as she heard the sound of a similar moaning over and over again. She walked a little forward to see Rose freaking Weasley sitting behind bars. She looked disgusting with her uniform covered with dirt, her red hair was matted, and her skin was so pale that she almost liked dead.

"Wow, you look terrible." Anna said making look up at her.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rose said. "Please god someone else to save me please!"

"Shut up! For the love of God, just be quiet!" Another voice said. Annabelle walked over to the next cell to see Margo sitting in the cell next to Rose. She looked even worse then Rose did. "Who are you? You know what never mind, get me out of here and away from her." Margo pushed herself from the corner of the room, weakly walking towards the bars.

Annabelle held up her wand and whispered, "Alohomora." The cell door opened and Margo walked out, still pretty weak so Annabelle wrapped her arm around to help. "I'm Annabelle Strange by the way. We've sort of met but it wasn't you and fake you tried to kill me."

"Um.. Okay." Margo said. "I'm Margo."

"Yeah I know. Bryson told me. It was after he that fake you attack me." Annabelle said. Margo gave her a strange look. "It's a long story. One that I'll probably tell later in the future when we are better friends and not in danger and in a mystery prison that you can only get there through a portal." Margo was still giving her a strange look. "Again long story, one that I'll tell another time."

She got to Rose's cell door and repeated the spell. Rose walked out, trying to act strong and mighty but Anna could tell she was weak and in pain as she had to hold onto the wall and every step she could take, Rose was clearly wincing from pain. Annabelle tried to reach out and help but Rose pushed her away. "I'm fine," she lied. "I don't need your help."

Anna sighed, "Your lucky Albus cares about you." She said. The three girls walked slowly back to the entrance. They continued walking through, making back to the portal. Anna had her wand ready because it all seem too easy right now. She was waiting for an attack. For the creature to appear and ruin everything. But they made it out and they found Albus, Scorpius, and Bryson waiting for them.

Margo hugged Bryson tightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "It wasn't my idea. I tried to stop it but-" Margo shushed and Bryson looked as if he was going to cry. They started hugging again. Anna remembered what Bryson had told her at the hospital, Margo was his best friend. His only friend and his sibling had tried to take her away from him. Rose went into Albus arms, leaning onto him for support. He smiled at the sight of his cousin alive.

Scorpius and Anna looked at each other, "Should we be hugging too?" He asked.

"No, I think we're good." She told him. "We can high five if you want. I think it will mean the same as a hug." Scorpius laughed and the two cousins high five, both chuckling a little. It was a happy moment but who said happy moments last year forever. Suddenly there was a loud thrashing sounded and they looked to where it was coming from. The creature had returned and this time it wasn't going without a fight. "What are we going to do?" Albus asked.

Anna grabbed a stick and snapped it so that edge was sharp. "You all are going to go back to the school." She told them.

"Where are you going to do?" Asked Albus, but by the sound of his voice he knew what she was thinking. She gave him a look and his face fell. "Anna please don't do this." He pleaded. "At least please just let us stay and help you. You don't have to do this alone."

"It's after me, Albus." She said. "It wants me, not you all. I can't let anything happen to you, any of you even Red over there. I need you all safe." The sounds got louder and louder and she gave them a pleaded filled look. "Please get out of here! Before it's too late!"

They all looked at each other before running off. Scorpius stayed a couple seconds longer then the rest, giving his cousin a longing look. She gave him back. "Be safe, Anna." He said before disappearing. _I will_ , she thought. Annabelle Strange took a deep breath before turning towards the Changeling. The creature was in it's true form now. It was tall with red eyes, gray skin, long claws, and it had black ooze dripping from it's long teeth.

"It's me you want so here I am." She said, strongly. For once her voice wasn't shaky and fear didn't seem to be in her anymore.

The Changeling laughed. It was a cruel, sickening laugh but she still stood strong. "Hello little vessel." It said, it's voice gross villainy. It slowly circle around her, Anna never let it out of her sight. "It's been awhile since I've seen you and it's seems you let my food out."

"I'm done with all this," she told him. "With the attacks, with you, all of it. I want it to stop!"

The creature laughed again, "It can end and it will. This tragic story will end when you are gone."

"Because you believe I'm destined for destruction?"

"I know you're destined for destruction!" The Changeling yelled. "I know more then you ever will!" The creature stepped closer to her, Anna saw it's skin changed. "I've been watching for years." She recognized who he had changed into. He had been the old man from the shop, she remembered because it was the day she had gotten her letter. "Everywhere you went I was there!" He then changed into Karen from the shop. Then he changed into Margo and then to Rose then back into it's true form. "I've known that the existence of the Witch's Vessel would come and I vowed to stop you the second you were born!"

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing, "There were only two bodies in the cells." She said.

"Yes, I had the other ones for so long that they wither away like dead bodies tend to do." It said. "Like yours will too!" The Creature launched itself at Annabelle, she used the stick to defend her as the last time she had gone against the Changeling her spells had been useless. The sharp edge cut the the Changeling arm and it hissed at her. It thrashed it's arm at her, throwing her back against a tree. "Die!"

"Not.. Today!" She said. She run towards it, aiming at the Changeling's heart, but the creature pinned her down. The Changeling held up a claw and Anna moved her face quickly so it only scratched the side of her neck but that didn't mean it wasn't painful. She could feel her blood oozing from the lines that had been drawn on her neck. Anna placed her hand over it, trying to stop the bleeding a little but she knew it wasn't enough.

The Creature's black ooze dripped onto Annabelle and it felt like she had been set on fire. Anna tried to get her stick and stabbed the thing or at least hurt it so that she could get it off her but the stick was gone from her hand and was too far for her to reach it. "Met your death, Annabelle Strange!" The Changeling shouted. It wrapped it's hands around her neck tightly and Anna's vision was began to fade. _No_ , she tried to scream. This couldn't be the end. It couldn't be.

Not like this!

As if someone had been listening to Anna's minds, a light flashed and the Changeling was thrown off her body, screaming. It took a couple seconds before she could catch her breath and see clearly. Anna turned around to see her had done it. There was a man, wearing all white with a long beard standing there watching her. She tried to call out to him but he pressed a finger to his lips before slowly drifting away. Like he wasn't even there.

Annabelle wondered who he was but then heard the sounds of the Changeling crying and turned back to focus on it. "You think that it's that easy to defeat ME!" The Changeling took steps closer to her, "I'm the defeater of Destruction! I am -" The Changeling paused before turning into dust. The pile of dust faded away and there stood Scorpius covered in the remaining ashes of the Changeling.

He shivered and shook them off, "Disgusting!" He said, marching over Annabelle pulling her up. "I'm going to be walking back with the remains of psychotic creature on me." Scorpius ripped the end of shirt and wrapped it around Anna's neck in hope to stop the blooding.

"I - I ca- can't - bel-lieve you - you can ba- back for - for me." She said to him.

Scorpius placed his hand on her hands, squeezing it lightly. "Of course, I did." He said. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her pulling her up and out of the woods. "You can't fight your demons alone, Annabelle." She nodded, slowly and tiredly as her and her beloved cousin walked back towards the school where safety lied.

 **A/N and scene! so I guess that wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but hey at least I wrote it right? I wanted to get this out before my life gets crazier which will be soon and I want to finish this story soon. I'm going away this weekend so I won't be able to finish this weekend but look out for the final epilogue thing coming your way. I thought about adding it to this chapter but I wanted to get this chapter soon.** **Also was this chapter too dark with the fight? I mean this story is rated K and General but I feel like I got a little too descripted with this chapter. Let me know what you think. (On Fanfiction, I have changed it T because this story was not following K+ and I didn't want to get in trouble). I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, again I'm no JK Rowling so I'm just trying my best at being a good writer.**


	21. Chapter 21: But the Story Never Ends

**A/N if you are wondering where the chapter title is from, it's from the season four finale of Doctor Who. It's from the quote, 'this song is ending but the story never ends'. I really love that quote and i wanted to have something like that but not something cliche like this is just the beginning (watch that be the end chapter for the sequel). well here is our epilogue / sequel arc / final chapter. i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and excuse all errors and look out for that sequel which is coming sometime in the future. I'm going shut up now... ENJOY!**

Everything was calm for awhile. It wasn't a long while but it was long enough for Annabelle to appreciate it. When she awoke for the first time, it was bright, very bright but it was always warm like a small blanket wrapped around her. She wanted to curl up in the warmth but when she moved her body ached. There was so much pain around her, the warmth was gone, there was only pain. Anna closed her eyes before opening again to see the light gone and the pain was still there just not as much. Annabelle sat up and looked at her surroundings, it was raining and she was back in the hospital.

The room was only light by the candles that hung from wall which was dimmed so that people could sleep. She looked around to see two another people laying the other beds in the room. It was Margo and Rose. Both girls seemed better since the last time she had seemed them. Their skin had both returned to normal and they looked a lot healthier which Anna was happy about. They were safe and she was - somehow - also safe. She remembered the Changeling, she remembered the pain, the blood, the man who had saved her again, and then Scorpius. He had saved her, she wasn't the real hero here.

He was.

Annabelle smiled at her cousin's bravery before falling back against the bed, hoping for things to be all right when she woke up.

* * *

"ANNABELLE STRANGE!" A voice shouted waking Anna up from her sleep. She bolted straight up in her sit, opening up her eyes to see her mother, her very angry mother standing marching into the room along with her Uncle. She sighed and wanted to fall back onto the bed and return to sleep. "I know you are awake. Now get up!" When Anna didn't, her mother grabbed her pulling her out of the bed. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Sleeping," replied Anna and Draco chuckled, her mother didn't which was no surprise. She looked over at her uncle even though he had laughed at her sarcastic remark, he had a very serious look on his face. Annabelle didn't realize that through all of this, her uncle only wanted her to be happy but he wanted her to be safe more than anything. Even if it meant that she wasn't going to be happy.

"You know what I mean! Why did you go after that thing?" Evelyn asked, well more like screamed. "It wanted to kill you and you went after it, taking your cousin and Harry Potter's son with you! Why? You could have kill them and those girls and yourself!"

Anna thought for a second about what she said. A part of her said not to tell her mother but she didn't know what else to say that wasn't the truth. "The Changeling took those girls so that it could get close to me. I wasn't go to let them die because of me. Albus and Scorpius went with me because I would have been to scared to do it alone. I know it was dumb, I know it was stupid, and I know I could have die but I would have died trying to protect others like how dad was trying to protect me."

Evelyn bit her lip at the mention of Max and of how he died. Her fears were slowly coming true. Max was someone who would do anything for the people he loved and even for people who he thought didn't deserve whatever had to happen for them. He had done something big in the beginning of their marriage and in the end it had brought them Annabelle and Max died saving her. The more Annabelle became more like her father the more Evelyn worried about her and got terrible about losing her only daughter. "I'm very upset about what you have done, Anna. You broke school rules, you put others in danger, and you almost got yourself killed. You should be lucky to be alive."

She sighed and looked down at her feet waiting for the words she didn't want to hear but instead her mother said something that surprised her. "You are grounded for the rest of the summer until school starts again."

"What?" She asked, making sure she heard her mother correctly. "You mean I'm coming back next year?"

Evelyn sighed, "Your uncle and I have a decided that maybe the best way for you to stay safe is for you to continue your studies here." Anna looked over at her uncle, who nodded his head in agreement. Annabelle hugged her mother tightly, thanking for not pulling her out. It was rare that the two ever hug so Evelyn took her time to appreciate it before Annabelle pulled away. They left a little bit after and Evelyn leaned back against the wall and Draco was about to say something but she stopped before he could get anything out.

"I know that's not what we planned but I'm scared that if she doesn't go here than I'm setting her up to death." She explained. "Just can't lose her. I will though because with each day she becomes more like Max and I just want to push that day away until I'm no longer around to see it." Draco didn't say anything because the only thing that he wanted to say was that's what I've been saying and Evelyn walked away with her brother in law following behind her.

It wasn't until a couple days later until Anna was let out of the hospital and she walked out to see Albus, Scorpius, Belle, and Bryson waiting for her. She hugged them all tightly and told them the good news. They all celebrated by going to lunch which wasn't anything special as they just went with all the other students but it was like their own celebration that only they knew about. Rose Weasley even said thank you for them saving her before adding that it didn't make them friends. Everything seemed good until before Anna was about to go up to her room one day when Bryson stopped her.

"Antoinette knows that you know about her controlling the Changeling," he said. Anna's smiled faded as she remembered her and Bryson's conversation from the night in the woods. Antoinette had been the one sending the creature after others. Her hands rolled into fist. "I just thought I should tell you before you go in there. I don't know if she's back in there but I thought you should know." Anger boiled up inside her, she was ready to face off with Antoinette but she felt Bryson's fingers brush over her's. Her hand and their fingers intwined, calming herself down. "Don't do anything crazy." He said, looking at her. She nodded and Bryson walked away, his hand leaving hers.

Anna marched into the Slytherin Common room and went up to the dormitories where Antoinette sat at her bed. "Anna!" She jumped at seeing her like she had been waiting all day for Annabelle to arrive. Anna dropped her things and walked towards her. "I don't know what my brother told you but -" Anna slapped Antoinette crossed the face, making her gasp with pain.

"I have been beaten, almost killed, watched my best friend be attacked and almost killed, gone nights without sleeping, and it's all because of you!" She screamed. "Why would someone ever put someone else through all that?"

Antoinette pressed her hand against her cheek as in disbelief that Anna had just slapped her. "You don't understand," she said. "I did it all for the greater good."

Anna laughed, "You think that makes up for it? You almost had people killed. People who had never done anything wrong. You almost had me killed!"

"You won't supposed to be killed," she informed Anna. "My summoning of demon wasn't meant to kill you. I lost control of it after awhile and it started going after you." Annabelle didn't believe her but she didn't know what was real anymore. She trusted Bryson but he had been keeping so many things hidden from her. "Please I didn't mean to you any harm." She didn't say anything. "Just please forgive me. Don't turn me in. We can go back to being friends."

She still kept quiet before saying, "No." Antoinette gave her a sad look and began to start crying. "I will not forgive you and I will not be your friend. You will stay away from me and the people I care about, including Bryson and if I ever find out that you've done something like this again, I will not be so kind. Do you understand me?" Antoinette nodded before leaving the room. Once she was out of the common room, she wiped the tears off her face and groaned in frustration. She knew it wouldn't have worked. Griffith had underestimated Annabelle and told her that if she just cried and said she was sorry than she would just forgive her.

She didn't know why they had to be friends with the girl. By killing the creature she hadn't stopped their plans, she had only moved them forward. Antoinette continued walking out of the dungeons where she found Griffith waiting for her. "How did it go?" He asked. "Did she believe you?"

"No, it went just like I said it would go." Antoinette snapped. "Bryson has her believing in what he says that we are terrible people." Griffith sighed. "I don't understand why she shouldn't know anything. She could side with us."

"She won't and you know what father says if she knows what she's about everything thats happening then she won't do it. We need her in the dark for right now." He explained. "So is she going to tell on you?"

She shook her head, "No but she will if I'm ever caught doing it again."

Griffith gave her a smirk, "Don't worry someone else will be taking care of our dirty work next time and maybe next maybe we will have the tables turned on our dear brother." Antoinette smiled and the two began walking away, already excited for the next stage to began.

Life went on for Annabelle Strange and her friends. They all finished up school and began their summers, getting ready for the next year to come. Annabelle still had questions which didn't have any answer. The only person who really seemed answers seemed to be keeping things from her and she was still curious on everything. She tried not to read into anything as she hoped that what happened this year was over. But she had no idea that even though isn't wasn't the whole ending. Her story would still carry on.

It was still an ending.

 **FIN**

 **A/N and welcome to the ending of the first book of Annabelle Strange. This is the part where I get all sappy. Even though I have more books in this series coming but I'm sad that this part of the story is over. This was my first fanfic and it's not the best fanfiction out there but so many of you have support this story and accepted all of these flaws. Thank you to everyone has had read this story and the sequel is coming soon and I hope you guys enjoy this story and continue enjoy for as long as it goes on. Thanks for reading. I'm Grace and Annabelle Strange and the Forbidden Forest will be coming soon.**


End file.
